Snape's Child, Harry's Sister
by The Little Anonymous Author
Summary: Little does Severus Snape know, he and Harry Potter have a connection that goes far beyond Lily Evans. As an unsuspecting father and an orphaned brother...a young girl is about to forever change both of their lives. (an edited/chronological version of this story called "Harry's Sister, Snape's Daughter" has been posted).
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Orphanage

January 31st of the year 1978, just a day after her birthday, Lily Evans' life took an unexpected turn for the worst. A trip to the hospital wing had confirmed her terrible suspicions: at barely seventeen years of age, she was pregnant.

What's worse?

The child did not belong to her beloved boyfriend, James Potter, but rather his arch-nemesis: Severus Snape.

So, how did this all happen? Why did Lily betray James?

It was guilt.

**Flashback **

Being in her last year, this Gryffindor didn't want to graduate with the guilt and regret of never forgiving her ex-best friend.

It had been two years since their spat…two years since the git had called her a mudblood…and it had been two years since she vowed never to speak with him again.

However, in the end, she just couldn't live up to that promise. It was simply in Lily's nature to be unfailingly kind and all too forgiving. She was never one to hold a grudge or turn her back on those she cared for…not entirely.

This is why, on January 9th, she sought out Severus in order to make an amends of sorts. It was the black-haired boy's seventeenth birthday and this year she wanted to wish him well in person. Despite what had taken place in their fifth year, Lily still made it a point to send her old friend a card on this day, merely writing him a short "Happy Birthday, Severus," upon it, and nothing more.

Not once did she receive a letter in return. No, "Thank-you, Lily," or mentioning's that he had at least received the cards. But, in all honesty, the girl had never expected any sign of appreciation from the Slytherin.

Still, this made her wonder what kind of reaction she would be getting once she reached him. Severus had finally given up on begging for her forgiveness at the start of their sixth year and had been bitter ever since.

Feeling that there was nothing for her to lose, the redhead knocked upon the Slytherin's portrait and was soon after greeted by a rather rude fifth year, Lena Forthwaters.

"What?" the blonde spat, leaning against the doorframe, multitasking by sneering and glaring at the seventh year before her.

Politely ignoring the crudeness, Lily got to the point. "Is Severus in?"

"How should I know?" Lena retorted, crossing her arms.

"Well, you're in the same house," Lily pointed out, "You could at least check if you're unsure," she kindly suggested.

"And why would I want to do that?" she questioned, aggravating the opposite girl.

She sighed, "Please," the Gryffindor tried, "I really need to speak to him."

"Not my problem," Forthwaters informed her, abruptly slamming the portrait in her face.

Lily huffed, yet refused to give up. She hadn't marched all the way down into the dungeons for nothing. Moments after Lena had shut her out, the redhead began pounding on the picture frame, determined to catch somebody's attention.

"Hey!" Salazar shouted at her, "Stop hitting me you impudent girl!" he ordered, causing Lily to step back in alarm.

"I'm sorry," she told the portrait, sincerely. "I just need to speak with somebody inside. It's important," she admitted.

"So I've heard," Salazar responded sarcastically. Then, at Lily's questioning gaze, he added, "I have been standing inside here the entire time, darling," he said, gesturing towards the frame encasing him, also being the entrance into the snake's common room.

"Oh," Lily blushed, "Right."

"I suppose I could allow you to step in," Slytherin told her.

"Really?" she hoped.

"With the correct password," he assured her.

Irritated, Lily waved her arms about, "Of course I don't have the password!" she shouted, "I'm not in your house!"

"I know," Salazar smirked. "Did you honestly believe I would let a Gryffindor enter these quarters?" he asked her rhetorically, "Let alone a muggle-born," the deceased man eyed the girl in disgust, further angering her.

"That's it!" she shouted once more, making up her mind. Lily resumed her persistent, harsh knocking on the snarky portrait.

"Would you quit-" one of the Slytherin's began, opening the door several seconds later. He had been trying to study for his upcoming exams, which proved impossible with the distractive booming and banging from outside.

"Oh," caught off guard, the teen stopped yelling upon realizing just who was on the other side of Salazar's picture.

"Hi," Lily managed a small smile, "Can we talk?" she asked timidly, expecting him to decline her invitation.

"Take her away from here," Salazar demanded, "Go and speak with the fiend."

Despite her nervousness, Lily couldn't help but to roll her eyes, "I tried apologizing," she said to the founder, "It's not my fault you're such a prejudiced prat."

"Why you little-" Salazar began only to be cut off by the feisty redhead.

"Please, Severus?" she asked again.

"Alright," he reluctantly agreed. The Slytherin wasn't sure what his old friend wanted or why she was even speaking with him. It was for that reason that he became hesitant, not because he didn't want to talk with her, since he honestly did…Severus had wanted to ever since he made the biggest mistake of his life.

"Great," Lily's emerald eyes shined at him, "Why don't we go for a walk?"

He merely nodded in agreement, still not capable of uttering more than one word at a time. He then followed the Gryffindor out of the dungeons, up to the entrance hall, and out onto the grounds.

Once they exited the castle, Lily spoke up, having not said anything throughout their small journey thus far. "Happy birthday," she chanced a glance in his direction, curious as to what would come next.

Severus was taken aback. This is what she had summoned him for? He'd had two birthdays since their dispute and not once had Lily met up with him on the day. Sure, she'd sent him a short note each time…but that was always it.

"Are you going to say anything?" Lily asked, slightly annoyed after three minutes worth of silence surpassed them.

Severus awkwardly cleared his throat, "Thank you," he muttered, not bothering to face her.

Lily sighed, "Look, Sev," she began, catching his full attention by using the old nickname, "I don't want to leave here without saying goodbye," the girl admitted truthfully, "You were my best friend," she said sadly, "And even though I'll never forget what you called me," she added in a tighter tone, "I just don't us to hate each other anymore…"

Snape blanched. He had never hated her…where on earth did she get that absurd notion? 'Maybe when you deemed her a mudblood in front of the entire school?' he stupidly reminded himself. "I don't hate you," he informed Lily, looking at her for the first time since they had left the dungeons.

She returned the stare, but hers was much more disbelieving. "Then why did you call me a-"

"Don't say it," Severus pleaded, harsher than he had originally intended.

This, of course, frustrated the Gryffindor. "And why not?" she stopped walking, causing him to do the same, "You didn't seem to have a problem with it two years ago!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"That doesn't make what you said okay!"

"It was an accident, Lily!" he tried convincing her of the truth.

"Accident my arse," she ceased shouting and turned away from him. Her eyes had begun forming tears as she remembered the past. This was not what she came here for. Honestly, Lily couldn't recall a time where she and Severus weren't fighting. 'Ever since he was sorted into Slytherin,' she told herself. That was when their friendship began suffering.

"Lily," Severus called out softly, desperately not wanting to lose her a second time. He heard her sniffling and decided to take a few steps closer whilst her back faced him.

"I really am sorry," he apologized. "I wish I could take it back-"

The Slytherin was interrupted when Lily suddenly knocked the wind out of him, wrapping her arms tightly around his torso in an almost painful manner.

Shell-shocked and not knowing what else to do, Severus reciprocated the embrace and encircled his own arms around Lily's shoulders.

…

The day shared between the Gryffindor and Slytherin lead them into Hogsmeade.

Feeling tense and insecure after what had taken place earlier, Lily and Severus decided to finish their conversation over a few butterbeers…and possibly a firewisky or two.

Regretfully, what happened next was not remembered until the morning after.

**End Flashback**

"Are you certain?" Lily asked upon receiving the news.

"I'm afraid so, dear," Madame Pomfrey smiled sadly.

The redhead soon after broke into hysterics. She was scared, confused, and alone.

"Hush, now," Poppy rubbed soothing circles over her back, "I'm sure James won't be as upset," she tried reassuring the distressed girl.

This only made Lily sob harder, however, for the father was not Potter.

"I could fetch him for you if you'd-"

"No!" she quickly stopped Poppy, leaving the elder woman entirely bewildered. "You can't," Lily frantically shook her head.

"Why ever not?" the healer inquired, "Afterall, he has a right to know, Miss Evans."

"It's…it's not his," Lily hiccupped, bowing her head in utter humiliation and shame.

"Oh my," Poppy gasped. "Then who-?" she was curious to know.

"I'd rather not say," the teen replied, ignoring Madame Pomfrey's disapproving stare. "I'll just be going now," Lily said after a few moments. She then made her way out of the infirmary before Poppy could protest.

…

'What am I going to do?" Lily asked herself after she was safely out of sight from everyone she knew. Telling Severus was definitely out of the question. 'He's a deatheater for Merlin's sake!' she scolded herself. And letting James in on the news would be a huge mistake. 'He'd never forgive me,' Lily inwardly cried. She needed help…the girl was only seventeen and had a whole life ahead of her. 'Who can I go to?' Lily asked herself, reeling over the list of people she could not only trust, but would be of use as well. Then it hit her. The head of Gryffindor house was like a second mother to this little lion in particular. The Scottish witch would know exactly what to do.

…

After practically running all the way to Professor McGonagall's office, she hurried and knocked on the wooden door.

What seemed like hours, were actually a mere two minutes before Lily was greeted by Minerva.

No time was wasted in telling her head of house all about what had happened. Lily explained how she couldn't possibly keep the child, yet most certainly could not abort it just the same. She stressed how neither James nor Severus could find out, but didn't see how this secret could be kept when her abdomen would soon be expanding greatly, making it completely obvious.

McGonagall had to take a very deep breath in order to register everything she had just heard. The Professor loved the girl before her as a daughter and would do everything in her power to help, but it all seemed so surreal. Lily, like anybody else would agree, was the last person she expected this from.

"It is going to be difficult," Minerva started, having formed a plan that would save this child from any further consequences. "But with a few glamour and concealment charms we should be able to disguise the process," she informed her, referring to the nine-month pregnancy term to come.

Refraining from getting her hopes up so soon, Lily questioned the inevitable, "What about when it's time?" Her voice was small and timid as she thought of the eventual birthing experience.

"Why don't we worry about that at a later date?" McGonagall suggested, preventing the girl from stressing over the matter any further.

Lily nodded in agreement, yet still felt the need to ask the woman, "Will you take the baby afterwards?" she looked into her professor's eyes, hopeful. "I won't be able to keep it…" she drifted off distraughtly, not bothering to list the many reasons as to why that were so.

"Of course, dear," Minerva assured the seventeen year-old. She then sadly walked forward and took the child into her arms.

…

Around 9 Months Later

It was on October the 4th that Lily's first child was born. After her seventh year at Hogwarts, she had purchased her own place and kept away from most everyone she knew. It had been hard enough hiding her predicament whilst finishing school, so Miss Evans couldn't have been more relieved when it ended. She'd told James and the others that she was going out of town for a while and wouldn't be reachable throughout the months that remained of her pregnancy. Only McGonagall knew the truth.

Once the baby was safely delivered at St. Mungo's, healthy and happy, Lily reluctantly held her out for the professor to take, knowing that if she were to hold the infant for much longer she wouldn't be able to let her go.

"Are you sure?" Minerva tried changing Lily's mind. The girl was absolutely stunning and so innocent. She had her mother's nose and lips along with her father's hair and pale skin. It wasn't until the child had finally opened her eyes that the color was revealed: emerald green. The pair would've been exactly like Lily's had they not shown obsidian specks within them, reminding the world that she was just as much of a Snape, as an Evans.

All the exhausted woman could do was nod her head. Utterly depressed, she knew there was no other alternative.

The animagus looked down at the small bundle within her arms then back at Lily. Minerva realized the choice had been made and that it was final.

Sighing in disappointment, Professor McGonagall took the baby girl to the nearest orphanage, hoping that she would someday find a loving family.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Unwanted

**Mid-August, the Year 1989**

Minerva McGonagall shifted back into her human form upon approaching the rather ratty looking muggle building she visited each year. Never had she actually entered the place, the woman merely kept a watchful eye for the child she had placed on its doorstep all those years ago.

"Wool's Orphanage," a mousy woman greeted her at the door, "I'm Evangeline Turner," she smiled kindly, "How may I help you?"

Minerva managed a small smile in return, "Mrs. McGonagall," she informed the employee, "I made an appointment."

"Oh, yes!" she recalled, "I received your letter just yesterday," Evangeline welcomed her inside. "I must admit this is rather odd, however."

"How so, Ms. Turner?" the professor inquired, politely refraining from covering her nose. The stench that overcame the place was overwhelming.

"Well," she brushed some invisible lint off from her apron, "It's just that Haley hasn't had any visitors before," Evangeline let her know sadly. "Poor thing isn't very sociable," she went on, leading McGonagall up the stairs and towards the eleven year-old child's tiny bedroom, "She's only ever had one friend here at Wool's and that was nearly two years ago."

"What happened?" the animagus couldn't help prying.

"Little Maggie was adopted," she stated, bluntly. "And before you ask," Evangeline continued, "Miss Smith has been adopted once before."

"Miss Smith?" Minerva pressed, unsure as to whom the brunette was referring to.

"Haley," she answered, "I had no choice but to name her myself after nearly a year passed by without any takers."

"What is the child's full name?" McGonagall asked, for all she had originally known was the first.

"Haley Jane Smith," Evangeline smiled proudly, despite the fact that it was a quite simple name, "She's a sweet child, truly," she explained. "But the Erikson's returned her for unknown reasons after just three months."

"How old was she, Ms. Turner?" she asked sadly. The 'unknown reasons' were undoubtedly magic related. Still, by the sounds of it, Lily's firstborn hadn't much luck with her life so far.

"Seven," the shorter woman replied, finally having reached the designated room. "Well, I'll leave you to it," Evangeline smiled at the professor once more before going back to work.

Minerva thanked her kindly, then reached for the rusty doorknob, turned it, and entered Haley's quarters.

"Hi," the little girl greeted shyly. She had been expecting somebody to barge in at any moment. Miss Evangeline had told her just this morning that a woman would be stopping by for a visit. She never said why, though.

"Hello, dear," McGonagall carefully sat on the edge of Haley's cot. Currently, the child was curled up in the very corner of it with her arms wrapped firmly around her legs.

While the professor had caught a few glimpses of her sitting alone outside amongst the playground, this was the first time since the girl's birth that Minerva was able to get a good look at her. Besides growing in height and hair length, she hadn't changed much. Yes, her complexion was a bit too pale despite her genetics, and no, her eyes weren't quite as bright as they once were, but all of that would be changing soon; which was the only thing keeping McGonagall from commenting on it.

"How are you?" she asked softly, not wanting to frighten the small girl.

"M'okay," Haley responded almost inaudibly. She then bravely asked for the woman's name.

"Oh, how rude of me," she chuckled lightly, "I'm Professor McGonagall," she then held out a hand after introducing herself.

Haley stared at the hand before reluctantly shaking it. She didn't trust easily. "Excuse me," she started once the lady had let go, "But do I know you?"

Minerva smiled sadly. She had discussed her planned visit with Albus beforehand. Both she and the headmaster had decided there was no harm in telling the child of her parentage. With Voldemort momentarily out of the way, danger was not an issue. Besides, the girl would need a guide upon entering this new world of magic and such. Although, whether or not her father would be that person was unknown. Haley would only be the fourth person to hear of her true identity. The day after she and Albus left little Harry upon the Dursley's doorstep, Minerva broke and told both him and Hagrid of Lily's secret. The shock dissipated over time, yet the headmaster still agreed that the girl was best off at the orphanage for the time being. Severus was in no shape to look after a child so soon after Lily's death and Dumbledore assumed Haley had been picked up by another family, nevertheless. So, it had been decided. Yes, the three adults felt terrible for keeping such a large secret from the young man…but they knew it was for the best.

"Professor?" Haley piped up, concerned as Minerva stared off, reminiscing, rather than answering her question.

"Sorry, dear," McGonagall apologized while Haley noted that this was the second time she had been addressed as 'dear'.

"Yes, to answer your question Miss Smith, we have indeed met." Minerva watched the child's jaw drop at that and suppressed a laugh.

"How?" she asked, "I don't remember ever seeing you before," Haley pointed out.

"I wouldn't have expected you to," the professor admitted, "You were but a few days old at the time," she looked into the large obsidian-specked eyes before her, so filled with hope.

"Are we related?"

Gryffindor's head of house considered it. Sure, she had always thought of Lily as a surrogate daughter of sorts, but what did that make this child…a pseudo-granddaughter?

Minerva looked at Miss Smith thoughtfully, recalling the first time she'd held her. Instantly, the animagus had felt passionately for Lily's firstborn. And now, seeing the hope shining in Haley's previously dull eyes, McGonagall couldn't find it in her heart to say no.

"In a way," she decided, causing the eleven year-old to smile. It was the first Minerva had ever seen upon this child's face. "I was very close to your mother," she explained. "Lily was like a daughter to me."

"You knew my mum?" Haley made sure, "Lily?"

Minerva nodded, "Yes, I did."

"Is she-" she hesitated before mustering up the courage to ask, "Is she here?"

The grim look that crossed the professor's face was answer enough. Haley's heart sank. "She didn't want me, did she?" the girl asked pathetically, placing her head upon her knees.

"I can assure you that is not the truth, Miss Smith," McGonagall quickly corrected her. "Your mother loved you very much."

"Then why isn't she here?" Haley asked, feeling slightly frustrated, "All the other kid's say that we're given to Wool's because nobody wants us," she informed the woman still sitting on the edge of her cot, "That includes my parents."

"Oh, child," Minerva looked at her pitifully, "Your mother would've done anything to keep you with her," she informed the saddened girl, "But the circumstances wouldn't allow for it.

Haley's head shot up, "What circumstances?" she inquired, curiously.

"Well, let me start from the beginning," the professor suggested, "and we'll get there soon enough," she placed a reassuring hand on the child's knee, "How does that sound?"

Haley only nodded, wondering what else this woman could possibly have to say to her.

"Alright," she sighed, readjusting herself on the uncomfortable padding. "Do you believe in magic, dear?" she asked, surprising Haley by being so random.

"Sure?" she said uncertainly, searching for the right answer. At McGonagall's raised eyebrow, however, she decided to come out with the truth, "No."

"Hmm," Minerva looked about the room, "What if I could convince you otherwise, Miss Smith?"

"Pardon?" she asked. Surely the professor wasn't serious. Although, she didn't look like the joking type, so the raven haired girl couldn't be certain.

Instead of replying, Minerva pulled out what Haley thought was just a stick of wood, then flicked it at the trainers beside her cot and turned them into teacups.

"Hey!" she shrieked, ignoring the amazing display. "Those were my good shoes!" Haley panicked, picking up the small cups and staring at them depressingly.

McGonagall frowned at the lack of interest and transformed the pottery back into its original state, vying to better catch the child's attention.

"Whoa," she said, watching as the teacups within her hands turned back into the black shoes they had once been. "Was that magic?"

"Indeed," Minerva informed her. "A matter you shall learn more about at Hogwarts."

"Hog's warts?" her face scrunched up in both confusion and disgust. "What's that?"

"Hogwarts," the professor properly pronounced it, "is a school that young wizards and witches, such as yourself, attend from the age of eleven up until their seventh year in schooling."

"Such as myself?" the girl appeared lost, "I'm no witch," she protested as if it were some sort of insult.

"I assure you," Minerva locked eyes with her, "you are." She then proceeded before Haley could argue again, "Being a witch is far from a horrid notion," she told the child sternly, "In fact, it is a privilege."

"Well it's not like I asked to be one," Haley huffed.

"Do you not want to be?" McGonagall asked seriously.

"I don't know," she looked torn, "Were my parents witches?"

The professor stifled a laugh at the mental image of Severus being called a witch then answered the child, "No, your mother was a witch, but your father is a wizard."

Haley thought about what she said for a moment before catching on, "Wait," she sat up, "So my mum isn't a witch anymore?"

Minerva shook her head, allowing this girl to ask the inescapable question.

"So, that means…" Haley's eyes began to fill with tears, "She's dead, isn't she?"

"I'm afraid so," she responded, her Scottish brogue more prominent.

"How?" Haley choked out, wiping her face with her sleeve.

Minerva took a deep breath. "There was a terrible wizard who murdered both she and her husband on the Hallows eve of seven years past," she informed the teary eyed girl, feeling awful for having to tell her this. "He tried doing the same to their son, but failed."

Feeling bad that her mother had passed away so near her birthday, Haley quickly let it go for now upon turning upset, "Why would he do that?" she asked angrily, "What did they ever do to him?"

Sighing, she could only say, "He was a very cruel creature, Miss Smith."

Curling back into herself, she wondered aloud, "So, my dad's dead too?"

Finally, Minerva had a reason to smile at the child again. "He is very much alive, quite actually. If you would agree to attend Hogwarts," she tried a different tactic for Haley to accept her heritage, "the two of you could meet."

The girl's eyes gazed longingly for but brief second before going dark within the next, "If he's alive, why didn't he come for me? Why didn't he stay with my mum? And does that mean I have a brother? Where is he?" she asked all at once.

"I will be honest with you Miss Smith," McGonagall decided, "You're father is not aware of your existence."

Haley didn't believe that for a second. 'Probably just some lame excuse,' she told herself.

"I am not a liar, Haley Jane," the professor scolded, catching the girl off guard.

"And no, I am not capable of reading your mind," Minerva continued amusedly, "Like your mother; your expressions are enough to tell what you are thinking."

Haley blushed at that, but still pried, "How come he doesn't know?"

"Unfortunately, your mother kept it a secret."

"But why?"

"Well, your parents were very young and Lily knew that they wouldn't be able to support you as a normal couple," the professor stated, "So, she opted to let another family care for you in the hope that you would have a more stable life."

Haley scoffed, but refrained from commenting. "My dad works at this Hogwarts place, then?"

Minerva nodded, "Yes, you're father teaches as a potions professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Potions?" finally the girl seemed interested in the prospect of magic.

"Just as I teach Transfiguration, your father teaches Potions," McGonagall explained.

Haley looked deep in thought, "Was what you did to my shoes called Transfiguration?"

"It was."

"When do I get to see potions?" the now excited eleven year-old asked.

"Starting September first, you will attend Hogwarts and learn all about Potions and Transfiguration," Minerva then smiled knowingly and went on, "You will also learn Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Herbology, Flying, and much more."

Haley just stared at her in awe. "And you're sure I have magic like you?" she inquired, doubtfully, thinking this was all too good to be true.

"Have you ever made anything happen, dear?" McGonagall asked her, "Anything you could not explain?"

The girl with long, straight, black hair looked away as the memories engulfed her.

**Flashback**

"But I wanna go outside and play!" an eight year old Haley complained.

Evangeline sighed, "Sweetheart, it's raining," she pointed out, directing her finger towards the window to their left. Beyond it, the skies were grey, leaving the small playground muddy and wet. "You'll catch a cold in this weather," the woman warned.

"No I won't," the girl argued, determined to get some fresh air.

"Why don't we go play in my room, Hay?" Maggie suggested, using her best friend's nickname kindly. She was the only one who could ever talk sense into the feisty raven-haired child whom was currently wearing the locks in a side-braid.

"Dolls are boring Mags," Haley informed the blonde. "I'm not into that stupid girly stuff like you are."

"My dolls are not stupid!" Maggie huffed. At the age of three, her parents passed away in a terrible skiing accident and all she was left with were those two baby dolls to remember them by. Unfortunately, Caitlyn and Thomas (her mother and father) hadn't managed to compose a decent will before their untimely deaths. Then, as if things couldn't possibly get any worse for Maggie, she also had no other living relatives, leaving the officials no other choice but to drop her off at Wool's. The only upside to the whole mess was that she got to keep Elaina and Sara (her dolls) along with meeting Haley, her sister for all intents and purposes. They had known one another for a little over five years now, afterall.

"I didn't say they were!" her friend stated truthfully. "Just pretending they can talk and walk is dumb! I mean, come on," Haley crossed her arms, "They aren't real people."

"You don't know that!" Maggie protested. "How do you know what they do when you leave the room?" she asked defensively, "For all you know, Elaina and Sara could just be shy. That's why they don't talk with other people around."

"Oh, yeah that's why," Haley drawled on sarcastically, "silly me."

"Miss Smith," Evangeline chided, "Be nice."

She rolled her eyes, "Can't I go outside?" Haley persisted in pleading, "Please?"

Maggie shook her head. Her friend was impossible.

"Maybe when it stops pouring," Ms. Turner considered.

"That could be days from now!" Haley whined, for it was always raining in England.

"Well," she began, her voice stern and authoritative, "I suppose you shall just have to be patient." Then, when the girl went to argue once more, Evangeline added, "Unless you wish to spend the afternoon scrubbing dishes, I suggest you take Miss Porter up on her offer and go play upstairs."

Haley pouted, having reached a dead end. 'I wish it would stop raining,' she mentally begged, over and over again, desperately wanting the sun to shine through.

Within moments, the orphanage was invaded with an incredibly bright light. Through all of the windows, extreme sunlight came in, nearly blinding them all.

"What on earth?" Evangeline peered outside after the brightness faded a bit. Much to her surprise, what had once been a stormy day was now sunny and quite warm. There was not a single cloud in the sky, nor was there any trace of water on the ground.

"Yes!" Haley cheered, not seeing the oddness in the situation. All she knew was that the rain had subsided, meaning she could finally go outside to play. She then took a very confused Maggie's hand and ran towards the swings.

**Two years later, Flashback**

"Give it back Edison!" a ten year old Haley demanded, reaching for the toy that had been taken from her.

"Make me!" the brunette stuck out his tongue whilst his twin sister laughed away. Currently, all of the children were sitting in the mess hall for supper. It had been the first time in nearly two weeks that Haley had decided to join the other kids in there. After Maggie was adopted, she hardly left her room, too depressed to eat or talk with anybody.

Suddenly Carol's cup exploded, causing the twins to scream in surprise. "What did you do?" Edison accused his sister.

"I didn't do anything!" Carol insisted. "I was just taking a drink when the plastic shattered out of nowhere."

"That's impossible," her brother said, "You must've been squeezing it too hard."

"No," she shook her head. "The cups here are just cheap," Carol looked at the broken container distastefully. Both she and Edison, at the ages of thirteen, had only been in Wool's for several months now. After their older brother, Sam, was murdered in a gang fight, the two had no place else to go.

"They aren't cheap," Haley defended her home, "You just have meaty hands," she let the girl know.

"Take it back!" Edison rose to his sister's aid.

"Or what?" emerald eyes met hazel, standing up as well.

Just then, Carol took the doll from her brother's hand and wrapped her fingers about its neck.

"No, don't!" Haley shrieked, realizing that the other girl was about to tear its head off. Then, before anybody could react to her words, the doll flew from Carol's hands and floated into Haley's.

"What the-?" Edison went to say, but was too shocked to finish.

"How did you-?" his sister tried going on with absolutely no luck.

"That was awesome!" someone shouted from behind.

It was then that Haley noticed every kid inside the dining hall was gawking at her. Some looked amazed while others appeared completely terrified.

Not knowing what else to do, the girl held tightly onto Sara, the doll Maggie left behind for her, and ran from the room.

**End Flashback**

"I'll take that as a yes," Minerva placed a hand upon the child's knee, once more attempting to relax her. "This is called accidental magic," she went on, "it is common amongst young witches and wizards until they go to school and learn to better control it."

Haley inwardly sighed, relieved. 'Maybe I'm not nuts afterall,' she thought.

"No, Miss Smith, you are perfectly normal," the professor grinned and Haley actually laughed.

After sobering up, she repeated her earlier question, "Do I have a brother?"

"A half-brother, yes," McGonagall informed her, "He lives with his aunt, uncle, and cousin in Surrey."

Feeling slightly jealous that while her brother got a real home, she was stuck in the orphanage, Haley pushed it away and asked, "What's his name? How old is he?"

"Harry James Potter," she smiled, "And he's just turned nine."

Again, the child giggled, "That kinda sounds like my name except for the Potter part."

Minerva joined her and chuckled, "Well, enough chit chat," she stood, "How would you like to come with me for the rest of the summer?"

Haley's eyes widened, "You mean until school starts?"

"Assuming you wish to attend Hogwarts, then yes," the professor pushed.

"Of course I'll go to Hogwarts!" she agreed, watching the lady as if she were mad. 'I finally get to meet my dad!' she thought happily, 'And I'm getting out of here for good!' she inwardly cheered.

"I am glad to hear it," McGonagall smiled at the child's sheer joy. When she had entered the room, Haley was the complete opposite of her current state.

"What about Harry?" She suddenly asked after her shoes were tied. "When do I get to meet him?"

Minerva thought about that, "I'd say most likely next summer or once he attends Hogwarts two years from now at the latest."

The elderly woman could tell that Haley wasn't content with her answer, but noticed she was willing to let the matter drop for now.

…

"Bye Evangeline," she hugged the woman who raised her tightly, excited to be leaving the place, but sad that it meant leaving her surrogate-mother behind.

"I'm going to miss you, sweetheart," the woman replied, teary eyed. She was happy that Haley was finally getting a real home, yet didn't want to give her away. Sure, it was selfish, but could you blame her?

"Don't cry," Haley frowned, pulling back from the embrace. "I promise to write," she reassured her.

Evangeline laughed at the scenario. Here she was, a fully grown woman, being comforted by an eleven year old child. "I'd like that," she smiled sweetly.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Ms. Turner," Minerva spoke up, silently saying that it was time for them to go.

"You as well, Mrs. McGonagall," Evangeline got the point. She then planted a kiss upon Haley's forehead and briskly walked back inside to avoid crying furthermore.

"Do you have everything?" the professor asked before the two took their leave.

Haley checked her small suitcase, making sure that Sara was inside it before nodding her head.

Satisfied, Minerva took the child's hand and led her away from Wool's.

…

"Am I going to get my own stick-thingy too?" she asked once the two had managed to distance themselves about a mile or two from the orphanage.

"A wand, you mean?" the professor corrected.

Haley blushed again, "Yeah…that."

"In time," McGonagall reassured her. "For now, we shall meet with the headmaster," she informed her after leading the young witch into an alley-way.

"What about my dad?" Haley asked, disappointedly whilst wondering why she had taken them to this stinky lot.

"You shall meet him once we speak with headmaster Dumbledore, alright?" she compromised, patiently.

'Dumbledore?' Haley thought, 'What's with the weird names?' she wondered.

"Okay," she finally agreed.

"Good," the professor smiled, "Now, if you would be so kind as to take my arm," she held it out for the small girl.

"Why?" Haley asked nervously.

"Do you trust me, Miss Smith?" she asked kindly, bending to meet green-black eyes with her own.

Thinking it over, so far this lady hadn't given her a reason not to be trusting. Haley slowly nodded.

Righting herself, she asked again for the child to take her arm. "Hold on tightly," she advised.

Doing as she said, Haley tightened her grip before feeling her naval get sucked through a small tube.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: First Impressions

While Minerva had set off after Lily's daughter, Dumbledore summoned Professor Snape into his office, hoping to explain what was soon to take place before the child's arrival. He thought it would be most unfair to have this news suddenly thrust upon the young man in Haley's presence.

"Severus, my boy," Albus greeted, his blue eyes twinkling at the potion's master. "Lemon drop?" he offered.

"No," Snape declined bitterly, wanting the headmaster to get on with it. He had much more important matters to partake in.

"I insist," the old man tried again, knowing that Severus would require one (they were laced with a very powerful calming draught, afterall).

Eyes narrowed, Snape snatched one from the silver dish and popped it into his mouth.

Placing the remaining treats back on his desk, Albus merely smiled at the annoyed look his young colleague wore.

"What is it you require, headmaster?" he asked impatiently after swallowing the all too sweet candy.

"Nothing more than your undivided attention," Dumbledore assured him, taking a seat behind his desk, suggesting that the other man do the same on the opposite side.

Curious, Severus complied and took the chair. "Well?" he pried after several moments of frustrating silence went by.

"Do try not to be upset with me, dear boy," Albus began, "For what I am about to divulge is most important," he explained, knowing that an angered Severus never thought clearly and acted irrationally.

The young professor braced himself, certain that the words to come were to be most unpleasant. This was the same tone Dumbledore used whilst discussing Lily's death seven years ago. "I see," Severus replied, tensing a bit. "Alright," he agreed at the man's questing gaze, inwardly making no promises.

Nodding knowingly, Albus continued regardless. "I am well aware of the amends you and Lily made upon your seventh year," he admitted.

'For a day,' Snape almost corrected. After that, the redhead had avoided him like the plague because of what happened that one night.

"I did not know, however" the blue eyes ceased their persistent twinkling, "about the existence of Mrs. Potter's firstborn."

Snape scowled, having hated when any person referred to Lily by her wedded name. However, he soon after recovered and inquired, "What are you saying, headmaster? You have known of the Potter spawn-"

"I am speaking of Lily's firstborn, Severus," he reminded the twenty-nine year old, "Not her second."

"Have you gone senile?" Snape snapped, refusing to believe that there was another Potter roaming the streets.

"I am afraid not," Dumbledore replied sadly, wishing that he had rather than this being the truth. "On October the fourth of the year 1978, Mrs. Potter delivered a child at St. Mungo's. It was not until a year past Harry's birth that Minerva informed me of this," he admitted, not allowing Severus to cut in, "Not having the means to support the infant, young Lily asked Professor McGonagall to place the newborn in the care of another family."

"And Potter agreed?" Snape couldn't help but to ask.

Albus shook his head, "It was not his decision to make." Then, at the younger man's confused expression, he admitted, "The child did not belong to James."

The headmaster hadn't seen the potion's master this surprised in years. He watched as Severus put the pieces together.

"But how-"

"Concealment charms, my boy," Dumbledore supplied, knowing what he was about to ask. "It was a well kept secret for several years by her and Minerva."

"You knew," Snape began angrily, standing from his previous seat, "For nearly eight years and did not find it necessary to inform me of this?"

Getting up as well, Albus tried defending the situation, "If I had known at the time-"

"Would that have changed anything?" Snape challenged.

"It was so soon after Lily's death, Severus," he reasoned, "You were in no position to care for a three year-old," the man stated truthfully. "And it was assumed that the child had already been adopted."

He stared at the headmaster in disbelief. While he did not agree with it, the potion's professor at least understood why both Lily and McGonagall kept this from him. Albus, however, his mentor for so many years, had betrayed him.

"This is my child, Albus," he demanded, the words feeling foreign upon his tongue, "I had the right to know!"

"I agree," Dumbledore looked at him, guilt-ridden, "I can only hope that you will someday forgive my grave mistakes."

Severus looked away, furious, despite the calming draught.

"They should be here any moment now," the headmaster broke the sudden quietness.

"Who?" Snape turned back, somehow already being able to guess the correct answer.

"Minerva and the child," Albus went on, "As it turns out, an adoption never took place."

"You mean to tell me, all this time, my child has been in an orphanage?" he spat questioningly.

"Wool's," Dumbledore nodded grimly, "Minerva went there just this morning."

Without saying a word, Snape abruptly left the office, disregarding the headmaster's protests. He needed to be alone.

…

An hour after her father and the headmaster's meeting; Haley arrived with Professor McGonagall at the outskirts of a rather large castle. Unfortunately, she felt much too sick to take in the beauty of it all.

"It's alright, dear," Minerva reassured after the young girl had apologized for throwing up over her shoes. She briskly banished the vile and helped Haley regain her composure.

"What was that?" she asked dizzily.

"Apparation," the professor answered, "It cannot be done within Hogwarts so I'm afraid we must finish our journey on foot."

"That's fine," Haley soon let her know, "I'd rather walk," she sheepishly admitted, having hated the horrible disapparating sensation.

McGonagall had to refrain from chuckling lest she further embarrass the eleven year-old. "Follow me, Miss Smith," she began walking the short distance towards the castle gates, watching in amusement as Haley's eyes widened after finally being able to take the sight in.

"This place is amazing," she said, completely in awe once she and the professor had approached the gargoyle leading into Albus' office.

"So I've been told," the older woman said, having listened to and answered the child's many questions and comments upon their arrival.

Haley turned red for but a moment until she realized the piece of stone was actually talking to them. This really shouldn't have surprised her so much being that she'd already met with several talking portraits and encountered the shifting staircase. Still, her wide eyes barely blinked, unable to believe that her mother and father got to attend such a school and that she soon would be too.

"Chocolate frogs," McGonagall told the gargoyle after having been asked for the password.

Stepping onto the spiraled stairs, Haley scrunched her nose up in disgust and wondered who on earth would ever want to eat a chocolate covered frog.

"Ah, Minerva," some old man dressed in periwinkle robes greeted, his eyes shining brightly at the two.

"Hello, Albus," the typically stern woman replied kindly, "May I introduce Miss Smith," she then gestured for Haley to step forward.

Coming out from behind the other professor, she bravely walked up to this strange person.

"How do you do Haley?" the headmaster inquired.

"Fine," she answered simply, eying him cautiously, "Are you Dumbledore?" she then asked, recalling what Professor McGonagall had told her before they had disapparated.

"Professor Dumbledore," Minerva corrected, returning to her more serious self.

"Sorry," Haley quickly apologized, not wanting to make anybody upset and get kicked out the school as a result.

"It is quite alright, my dear," Albus soothed upon noticing the girl's worried face.

'Why does everybody keep calling me that?' Haley asked herself, somewhat annoyed. At first the notion had been nice, but now it was just bothering her because it made her seem like some stupid kid.

"Would you care for a treat?" the headmaster held out the same silver tray her father had been offered from. It contained bright yellow candies coated in sugar.

"Sure." Forgetting the earlier annoyance, Haley took one, never having had many sweets before. A nudge from the professor, however, stopped her from eating it right away. "I mean, yes sir, thank you," she corrected herself and then put it into her mouth after an approving nod.

Dumbledore could only smile sadly at the sight.

"Am I going to be staying here?" the girl asked around the hard candy in her mouth. It was very good and made her feel peaceful.

"No," the headmaster informed her, ignoring Minerva's pressing stare, "I am afraid it is against school rules for students to remain at Hogwarts over the summer."

Haley was immediately confused, "So I have to go back to the orphanage?" she asked, utterly depressed at the thought. She knew from the start that this was all too good to be true.

"Did I not already promise you otherwise, Miss Smith?" McGonagall intervened.

"Yeah, but-"

"I thought we had already established that I do not lie."

"No, I didn't mean it like that!" Haley became concerned again.

"I am sure Professor McGonagall is well aware," the headmaster informed her, also offering another lemon drop.

"You will not be returning to Wool's, Miss Smith," Minerva repeated, this time placing a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder, "I promised you."

Haley sighed in relief, "Then where will I be staying?" she asked, "Doesn't my dad work here?"

McGonagall too looked at the headmaster for a response, but all she received was a disappointed shake of the head for her answer.

"Regretfully, your father is unavailable at the time," he informed the child.

"Where is he?"

Thinking quickly, Dumbledore formed a believable excuse for the other man, "At a potions conference in Bristol," he said, "I am sorry to say that he won't be returning until after school resumes."

Minerva looked at him disapprovingly while Haley shot another question in his direction, "Did he not know that I was coming? Professor McGonagall said I would get to meet him after we spoke with you," she half-whined.

"He was not aware," Albus lied, "and the conference was rather short notice. Professor McGonagall had no way of knowing your father would not be here," he covered for the woman.

"Oh," Haley's shoulders slumped in disappointment. She'd have to wait out the next two weeks until she finally got to meet her parent. "Then where will I be staying?"

Minerva and Albus looked at one another. The two had foolishly assumed that Severus would take the child in.

"Why don't you go and explore the castle for a bit, Miss Smith?" Professor McGonagall suggested, needing to privately speak with Dumbledore.

Getting the hint, Haley agreed and made her way out, hearing the promise from Minerva that she would be sent for once they were finished talking.

…

Twenty minutes had passed and the two professors had still yet to finish their conversation. Haley was now wandering amongst the dungeon corridor, bored. Besides the paintings and occasional statue, there was nobody to talk to. All of the teachers had apparently gone home for the summer except for Dumbledore.

Sighing in defeat, she continued her walk down the damp and cold hallway, completely caught off guard when I man suddenly flew through the wall and came to float before her.

Haley stood in complete shock, staring at this see-through person covered in blood, no longer capable of speaking or breathing. She was petrified.

"What are you doing down here?" the Bloody Baron demanded, "Students are not permitted access this holiday," he warned, "Leave the castle at once!"

Finally, the young girl managed to scream, scaring both her and the Baron as the shrill sound echoed off the walls, increasing the volume.

"What in Merlin's name-" a tall man dressed in intimidating black robes began, having heard the unpleasant noise from within his private quarters. By the time he had stepped into the corridor, the Baron had fled away and the child was making a run for it.

Not being fast enough, however, the girl was caught from behind just as she was about to embark on the stairway leading up into the entrance hall.

"Let me go!" Haley ordered, thinking it was Bloody Baron who had captured her. How was she supposed to know? Whoever this was had her from behind and she wasn't aware that ghosts couldn't touch live-human beings.

"Calm yourself first, and I shall consider it," Snape replied, unknowingly speaking to his own child.

Hearing a voice that she knew did not belong to the bloody man, Haley relaxed slightly and quit fighting. It was then that she was released, allowing her to turn around and face him.

"Now," Snape began, "What, pray tell, are you doing here whilst you should be away with your family for the holiday? Are you not aware of the rules against students staying here uninvited?" Judging by her height and body frame, however, he hardly thought her to be older than eight or nine, let alone a student.

"But I was invited, sir" Haley stood courageously against this fearsome looking adult, "And I don't have a family, for your information," she crossed her arms. It was the truth, even though she may have a father and brother out there somewhere, Haley had yet to meet them. 'I may even have an aunt, uncle, and cousin too,' she thought, remembering what the professor had said about Harry living with them.

"Oh?" Severus asked snidely. "How is it you are standing here before me if you haven't any parents?"

Now the man was just being rude, Haley realized. "You know what I mean," she huffed, "I just don't live with them anymore."

"Why ever not?" Snape looked down at her, "I cannot imagine why they would want to be rid of you," he said quite sarcastically.

Haley glared at him. This was the first person to be mean to her since she'd left Wool's and she hadn't even done anything to deserve it! "Go away," she glared at him, turning around only to be dragged back again.

"What's your problem?" Haley snapped. "Just leave me alone!"

But Severus ignored her. He grasped the girl's small wrist roughly and pulled her towards the fireplace within his office.

"Ouch!" she tried removing the large hand surely about to leave a bruise on her. "Let me go!" she demanded, tears beginning to form out of fear and desperation. Haley then watched as the man threw some sort of powder into the fire causing it to turn green.

"Albus," he hissed into the flames, keeping a tight hold on the child. Suddenly a face appeared in it, momentarily catching Haley's attention.

"What is it, my boy?" the headmaster inquired, still busy with Minerva trying to find a suitable home for his offspring.

"There is a situation-" he began.

"Dumbledore!" Haley shouted, recognizing the headmaster. "Help me!" she cried, still struggling to get away.

"Albus, what is going on?" Snape heard McGonagall ask from behind the elder man.

"Follow me, Minerva," he replied, advising Severus to step out of the way so that he and the animagus could cross over into his quarters.

Several moments later, both the professor and headmaster had made it inside and Haley immediately tried lunging for the woman, but was restrained.

"Professor!" she shouted, hoping to catch her attention.

"Severus," Minerva gasped, "What in Merlin's name are you doing?" she scolded, taking the small child away from him.

The potion's master merely ignored her and turned to Albus instead, "Headmaster, were you aware of this brat's stalking about the castle?"

"I should hope so," he replied, "I was speaking with young Haley only thirty minutes ago. It would have been concerning had I managed to forget so soon."

"What is the whelp doing here?" Snape demanded. He was having a bad enough day as it were and hardly needed any pests roaming the halls.

"I brought her," Minerva spoke up, her arm around Haley's shoulders comfortingly. The child still looked well-shaken from her encounter with Snape.

The light bulb finally went off at McGonagall's words. Severus looked at the girl carefully, noting Lily's emerald eyes, yet holding obsidian flecks within them, along with his pitch-black hair. This was his child.

'What have I done?' he inwardly berated himself.

Eyes twinkling, Dumbledore stepped forward, "Severus, I would like you to meet Miss Smith," he then faced the girl beside Minerva, "Haley, I would like you to meet Severus Snape, your father."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Weasley's

"No," Haley started shaking her head frantically, "This has to be some sort of joke," she hoped, looking between Minerva and the headmaster. When they didn't respond, she knew Dumbledore was being honest.

"Prove it!" she demanded, still fighting to stay in denial. There was no way she could possibly be related to this git. What had her mother been thinking? 'He's such a bat!' Haley mentally insulted him.

"If you insist," Albus agreed solemnly. Then, just as if they were about to make an unbreakable vow, he told Severus and Haley to join hands in order for him to perform the required incantation properly.

Still glaring at Snape (she was so not calling him dad), Haley did as she was told and put out her right hand, the one attached to her now bruised wrist.

Minerva gave the potion's professor a reprimanding look as she caught sight of the purple skin, which he made a point to ignore.

After taking his daughter's hand, the headmaster muttered some weird words that Haley knew couldn't possibly be English and watched as her and Severus' hands turned gold.

"What does that mean?" Haley asked, letting go of the now pale-faced man's hand.

"It means I did not lie to you Miss Smith," Albus informed her, "Severus is indeed your-"

"Well I'm not staying with him!" the distressed girl shouted, interrupting the headmaster. "He's worse than Mr. Coleman!" she stepped back towards Minerva and away from the two men in the room. It was a lie, though. Nobody could outdo that man's cruelness.

"Who is Mr. Coleman?" Dumbledore inquired politely, despite Haley's rude behavior.

**Flashback**

"Get back here Smith!" a gaunt-faced, scrawny old man shouted, more so limping after rather than chasing the six year-old girl. Coleman, the cook at Wool's, had caught the brat breaking into his kitchen, stealing two cookies in the process.

Much to her non-existent luck, Haley had run herself into a corner, which allowed the sour man to catch up.

"Stay 'way from me!" she shrieked, biting Coleman's hand as he attempting to grab onto her hair.

"You little shit!" he cursed at her, smacking the girl so hard across the face that she actually toppled over. Coleman then took the fallen desert items, squished them with his bony palms, and dropped the crumbs over the sobbing girl whom had been nursing her swollen face. "Clean this mess up," he spat at her.

"No!" she stupidly protested, for what happened after that was now all too painful for her to think even about.

**End Flashback**

They all watched as the child became flustered. "Nobody," she lied, "But I'm still not staying here with him," Haley said once more.

Professor McGonagall sighed, allowing the matter of Mr. Coleman to surpass them for now. "Haley, dear," she began, "As your parent, that is for Severus to decide."

"But he's not my parent!" she argued, "Not really," the girl explained, "He didn't even know me before today and even then he was a git!"

"Miss Smith-" the older woman tried correcting the rather unnecessary crudeness. Father or not, that was no way to speak to an adult.

"Let her go," Snape finally spoke up. Everyone turned to him, certain they had misheard his words.

"Severus," Albus led the younger man to the opposite side of the room and cast a silencing charm. "What are your intentions?" he asked, hoping that the young man wasn't about to let his daughter walk out on him.

"Let the child stay with Minerva for several days," he told the headmaster, "She will have calmed down by then and I will have had the chance to sort this out."

Dumbledore eyed him carefully. He knew Severus would need time to recover from such news and also that Haley required her own space now as well. "Alright," he agreed, "Just be sure she knows why," Albus stated, not wishing for the child to feel unwanted.

After Severus consented, he removed the charm.

"Well?" Haley asked once they had returned. Dumbledore laughed softly as she had managed to sound extraordinarily like her impatient father. Snape merely glared at the old man, knowing why he was so amused.

"For the next week you shall be residing with Professor McGonagall," her father said, surprising both females.

"Good," Haley spat, feeling abandoned despite not genuinely caring for the man's demeanor. He was still her dad, afterall.

"It is not permanent," Snape reminded her.

'Nothing ever is,' Haley pathetically told herself. "Then where will I go?" she pointed out, "I'll still have another week until school starts."

He couldn't help himself, "Idiot," Snape told her, "With me, of course."

Haley huffed at the name-calling, despite the fact that it had not been done harshly. "I can't wait," she said sarcastically, sounding like her father again.

Severus raised an eyebrow at her disrespect, but Haley just rolled her eyes instead of apologizing.

"Miss Smith," Minerva started sternly, placing a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Fine," she sighed and muttered bitterly, "sorry."

Dumbledore broke the tension by chuckling at the scene, his light blue eyes twinkling once more. "Well, then it is decided," he clasped his hands together, "Let us be on our way."

Minerva then reluctantly led Haley out of the room, disappointed that this hadn't turned out better.

…

When the trio reached Dumbledore's office, Professor McGonagall told Haley to wait outside so that she and the headmaster could finish their earlier conversation. This time, however, the eleven year-old was given strict instructions that disallowed her from leaving the seat outside the office door.

Bored and having nothing better to do, Haley made herself comfortable in the small chair and fell asleep.

…

"Albus," McGonagall began once the door was safely closed behind them, "You are well aware that I am in no position to look after a child this summer," she informed him, "I have letters to write, homes to visit, a class to prepare-"

"Relax, Minerva," he silenced the stressed woman, "I have already made alternative arrangements for the child."

"You mean the Weasley's?" she checked. Before they had departed from the headmaster's office, Albus had been speaking with Molly about possibly taking in young Haley until September. "They agreed?"

"Yes," Dumbledore replied, "After hearing of Miss Smith's predicament, Molly was all too eager to accept," he smiled sadly, "I will floo her now."

…

What seemed like only five minutes later, night had already fallen and Haley was being forced awake by some red-headed lady she was unfamiliar with.

"May I help you?" she asked, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

It was then that Minerva came up and explained the situation to Haley. Apparently she was to stay at a place called the Burrow for the next week with this woman and her husband. Then Haley was also informed that the couple had seven children and that two were her age, which cheered her up a bit. The professor also made it clear as to why she wouldn't be staying with her at the castle, hoping that the young child would understand; which she did.

"You'll love it there," Minerva tried putting the nervous girl at ease whilst the headmaster spoke privately with Molly and Arthur.

"Promise?" asked Haley with a small voice, feeling five years-old again.

The woman smiled warmly, "I promise." She was then engulfed by a child suddenly wrapping her small arms about her waist. "There, there," McGonagall returned the hold, "You will be fine."

"I'm gonna miss you," she said with a muffled voice being that her face was still planted into the professor's robes. This was the first person she got to meet in the magical world and the girl didn't want to be separated from that bond so soon.

"Oh, child," Minerva held on a bit longer before letting Haley go, "It is only a week," she reminded the heartbroken student before her, "And once you have attended my class, the Burrow will be dearly missed."

Haley smiled at her. Finally, she had gotten the lady to tell her a joke, even if there may have been a bit of truth behind it.

"Ready dear?" she heard somebody ask from behind.

'My name is Haley,' the girl felt like reminding these people, but instead replied, "I think so."

"Have you used the floo system before?" Arthur asked her as they approached the fireplace.

Haley shook her head negatively, still remembering how she had seen Snape use it earlier.

"Would you like to travel together?" Molly asked in a motherly fashion, "Just for your first time," she reassured the child, knowing that as an eleven year-old she would be embarrassed for needing any help.

"Okay," Haley agreed, hesitantly leaving the professor's side. Then, much to her humiliation, the plump woman picked her up, explaining how rough floo travel could be and that they couldn't possibly fit in the fireplace at her home standing side by side.

Haley barely had the chance to wave her good-byes to Minerva and the headmaster before being carried into the green flames, soon after vanishing into the Burrow.

…

"They're coming!"

"Move back!"

"Ouch, Percy that was my foot!"

"We're going to be squished if you lot don't-" but it was too late. Just as the Weasley clan started de-crowding the fireplace, their mum and dad, along with a little girl, barged through and landed on them all.

"Sit, each of you!" Molly ordered once they had all managed to stand up. Haley immediately warmed up to her upon seeing the large group of people and hid behind the eldest woman just as she had earlier done with McGonagall and Dumbledore.

Knowing better than to disobey, the seven red-heads took their seats in the living room, some on the couch, others on the floor, while Arthur sat in the only available armchair.

Mrs. Weasley, who remained standing with Haley, gave each of her children a rather disapproving look, her eyes saying it all: a real punishment would be following later.

"Now," she began after making herself clear, "Haley, dear, why don't you come out and say hello?"

Slowly, the raven-haired girl made an appearance and timidly greeted the others.

"Haley, this is Percy," Molly began with the ginger furthest to the right. He waved at her, smiling slightly. "He's going to be in his third year at Hogwarts," she explained. Haley nodded before being introduced to a shy-looking girl named Ginny who was apparently only eight years-old and would not be going to her school for a while. Next came Charlie who would be in his sixth year, then Bill who had already surpassed his seventh year and was to move out of the Burrow shortly. Then there was Ron, the youngest male, Haley noted, was also same age as her brother, Harry. Finally, Fred and George, the two who were to be in the same year as her, were introduced although she wasn't really sure which was which.

"Why don't you show Haley around the house?" Arthur advised.

They all happily agreed after Molly informed them that the newcomer would be sharing Ginny's bedroom.

**Ten Minutes Later**

"And this is where you'll be sleeping," Percy directed her towards the small room decorated in pink, making it stand out from the others. They all walked in and formed a circle by sitting on the floor.

"But bedtime's not for another three hours," Ron stated knowingly, "We still have to eat dinner."

"Ronnikins is obsessed," Fred began, "with food," his twin finished.

The boy blushed, "Am not!" he defended, causing Haley and Ginny to giggle.

"So, what would you like to do in the meantime?" Charlie asked their guest politely.

Haley thought about it, "Could you tell me more about Hogwarts?" Sure she'd roamed about the castle earlier, but the girl still knew very little about its history.

"What do you mean?" Percy questioned at the same time Ron said, "How could you not know about Hogwarts?"

"I only just learned this morning that I'm supposed to be a witch," she told them, breaking free from her previously shy demeanor.

They all gasped, "Really?" Ginny asked.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you?" Ron rudely inquired, forgetting what their mum had told them about her being an orphan.

"Ron," Bill nudged his brother hard on the side causing him to yelp.

"It's okay," Haley smiled sheepishly. "I actually have a dad and a brother now," she informed the group.

"Who?" they all asked while Ron once again said the wrong thing, "Then why aren't you with them?" He got two shoves for that, one from each twin.

Laughing at the display, rather than getting upset over the comment, she replied, "He's this really mean man," Haley told them, "I decided not to stay with him at Hogwarts because he's such a bat."

Both Charlie and Bill looked at her disapprovingly, mimicking the face their mother had given them after causing her to fall through the fireplace.

"What's his name?" Percy asked, breaking the tension.

"Something Snape," she answered, not being able to recall the man's first name. Just like Dumbledore and McGonagall, it was weird and hard to pronounce.

"Professor Snape?" the Weasley's repeated, horror-stricken.

Taken aback by their reactions, Haley had to ask, "Do you all know him or something?"

"Well, he's our potion's professor," Charlie explained as she mentally said, 'duh!'

"And let's just say he's not known for his charming personality," Bill cut in.

"Please," Fred spoke up, "From what you've told us," George went on, "He sounds like a bloody nightmare," the previous twin added before the latter finished, "We wouldn't have stayed with the greasy-haired git either."

Deep down, Haley knew she should be bothered by others speaking against her father, but didn't try stopping them. Why should she defend a man she hardly even knew?

"So, who's your brother?" Ron wanted to know, switching the topic at the same time.

"Oh," she instantly cheered up, "His name's Harry. From what Professor McGonagall told me, he lives with our aunt, uncle, and cousin." Haley had been waiting to say those words for such a long time. She really had a family!

"Not to seem rude," George began, "But what happened to your guys' mum and his dad?" Fred asked. All their mother had told them was that this girl was an orphan. She never mentioned any brothers or fathers, although now the Weasley children were starting to understand why.

Haley's lifted spirit deflated as she was forced to tell them the same story McGonagall recited to her earlier.

Much to her surprise, nobody appeared to feel sorry for her like the others had. Instead, the seven red-heads gawked at her like she was some kind of celebrity.

"Um," Haley began; "Could you guys stop doing that?" she asked them, shifting uncomfortably.

"Harry Potter is your brother?" Ginny giddily repeated at the same moment Ron said, "You're Harry Potter's sister!" in excitement.

"Yeah," she nodded her head, kind of creeped out, "So?"

"He's the one who defeated You-Know-Who," Percy explained, "the darkest wizard of all time."

"Wait," Haley wondered, "is this the same wizard who killed my mum?"

"Was," Charlie corrected.

"He's dead now," Percy informed her.

"Or so they say," Bill added.

"But my brother was only a year-old then!" she protested, "There's no way he could have fought an evil wizard!"

"That's why he's so famous," Fred told her, "Because he did," George nodded his head when Haley shook hers.

"And since you're related to him, that kinda makes you famous too," Ron let her know.

"But I don't want to be," Haley pouted. She hated being the center of attention. After years of being ignored, it made her more aggravated than most normal people.

"Too late," George said, "You already are," Fred winked at her.

She huffed in defeat then looked over at Bill who asked her, "Why didn't you move in with your other relatives like Harry?"

"I guess because I'd already been given to Wool's," Haley shrugged her shoulders.

Now they all gave her the looks she expected earlier. "Stop that," she ordered, "I'm over it."

"It's still sad," Ginny then rested her head upon Haley's shoulder in an attempt to console her.

After awkwardly patting her back, Charlie spoke up again, "When do you think you'll meet him?" he asked.

"I'm hoping to stop by over our Christmas break," she told them, "We get two weeks or so, right?"

Bill nodded his head, "Do you reckon Snape will agree to that?" he challenged.

For the second time, Haley lifted her shoulders up since she didn't know the real answer, "I'll find a way if he doesn't."

Fred and George whistled simultaneously at that, "You got guts kid," they said.

"Well you don't think he'd actually harm his own daughter, do you?" Percy looked over at his two older brothers.

As they replied, Haley couldn't help but to look down at her hurt wrist. Excluding McGonagall, nobody had noticed it yet.

"No," Bill began sounding quite big brotherly. "He didn't do that, did he?" he crossed the small circle to get a better look at the bruise.

"I don't think it was on purpose," she offered, not wanting to upset her new friends.

It didn't seem to work. Right after admitting that he was, in fact, the culprit, they all started calling him names and the twins began plotting pranks for their new professor.

"C'mon guys, it's not that bad," Haley tried calming them down. Seriously, by the way they were all going on, one would think she was actually related to them.

'I only just met these people like an hour ago and already they're this defensive,' she said mentally, wondering what they would be like a year from now. Still, it was nice to have real friends who actually cared about her. Ever since Maggie was adopted, Haley had been mostly alone.

"I can heal it for you if you'd like," Bill told her once the small clan quieted down.

"You mean with magic?" she guessed.

Bill just nodded and pulled out a wand similar to the one Professor McGonagall had.

"Wait," Haley stopped him. "Is it going to hurt?" she had to know.

They all just laughed, "Not a bit," the eldest boy reassured her. He then cast a simple spell upon her wrist (again in a language Haley was unfamiliar with) and she watched in amazement as the purple mark disappeared completely.

"I can't feel the bruise anymore!" she happily explained, pressing hard on the once injured skin.

"Glad to hear it," Bill smiled and returned to his seat.

"Do you still want us to tell you about Hogwarts?" Percy asked, recalling her earlier request.

Haley nodded her head as he, Bill, and Charlie figured out where would be the best place to start.

"Well, first off," Charlie began, "there's four houses," he then listed them, "Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin."

"Gryffindor's the best though," Ron cut in. Haley just smiled at him, not having the slightest clue as to what a 'Gryffindor' even was. She merely sat there in silence, occasionally asking a few questions and, in the process, learned all about her new school until Molly called them down for supper.

…

"Should we tell him?" Minerva asked once the potion's professor exited the headmaster's office. He had just stopped by to inform Albus that he would be brewing a very delicate potion and was not, under any circumstances, to be disturbed.

"No," Dumbledore decided, "It is probably best that he remains unaware."

Although she felt torn, Gryffindor's head of house had to agree in the end. Severus certainly did not have many nice things to say regarding the Weasley's and would therefore be furious if he caught wind that Haley was, in reality, with them instead of her. While he may not have the best relationship with his child, Severus still cared for her, as she was not only a part of him, but a part of Lily as well.

Minerva could only hope that she and Albus would prove successful in keeping up with this charade for the next week. If they failed, all of them, the Weasley's included, would suffer the consequences.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Breakdown

Friday morning (exactly five days since her arrival at the Burrow) Haley shot up from her mattress, gasping for air.

"Another nightmare?" Ginny asked, yawning sleepily as the other girl's screams had caused her to wake.

Haley nodded apologetically, feeling awful for having disturbed her roommate yet again. It was just that ever since she brought up Mr. Coleman, horrid thoughts and memories plagued her dreams.

"Wanna talk about it?" the redhead asked, trying to be nice although she inwardly wanted nothing more than to just go back to sleep.

Glancing over at the clock beside her twin-sized bed, Haley noted that it was barely five in the morning and declined Ginny's invitation so that the little girl could return to her slumber.

Then, knowing that sleep was out of the question for her, the eleven year-old quietly exited the room and tiptoed down a creaky spiraled staircase for a glass of water.

**Several Moments Later**

"Morning, dear," Mrs. Weasley greeted, scaring Haley so badly that she had jumped up and squealed.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Molly still laughed, "Couldn't sleep?" she questioned, slightly distracted over the cake she'd been up since four working on.

"Not really," she rubbed her face tiredly. Haley didn't bother explaining why. Unfortunately, this had become a daily routine. Surely the older woman knew by now that the girl was suffering from a bout of nightmares.

"Is it somebody's birthday?" she asked after drinking half a glass of water. The cake was massive and so far beautifully decorated in what she now knew where Gryffindor colors.

Mrs. Weasley nodded her head, "Percy's," she informed her, not looking up as she placed the number thirteen on top of all the frosting.

"Oh," Haley replied, instantly regretting not knowing about this sooner. She now had nothing to give him.

Catching the upset look upon the girl's face, Molly stored the desert item away, promising that it could be a present from the two of them.

…

Nearly three days had passed by and not once had Severus run into his offspring. Yes, he told himself that he didn't mind, but it was still odd. Surely the whelp would have made an appearance at some point, whether it be at dinner in the great hall or by him catching her roaming about the castle once more.

Knocking upon the old lion's door, Snape decided it was time for some answers.

"Severus," Minerva greeted him, surprised. Still wearing her robe at this early hour, she asked him just what it was that he wanted.

"To speak with the child," he answered simply. For some reason, the man could only refer to Haley as 'the child'. Calling her Smith somehow felt wrong as that wasn't her true last name, however, he did not have a well enough relationship with the girl to be using her first. Nevertheless, a decision would have to be made quickly as she would soon be his student.

"Miss Smith is still asleep," Minerva lied, talking in hushed tones to appear more convincing.

"Well, then perhaps I should wake her," Snape snidely suggested.

"She's only eleven, Severus," McGonagall berated, "She needs to rest."

"Are you implying that the child was up late, Minerva?" he challenged. "If she had went to bed at a decent hour-"

"Do not attempt to give me parenting advice," McGonagall spoke, her Scottish brogue coming out as she turned angry, "Not when you refused to take full responsibly for your own child."

"Then," the man channeled his inner Slytherin, "Why don't I rectify that now?" Snape then entered the room before any arguments could be made.

"Severus, I demand that you-" she started, entirely flustered.

"Where is she?" he turned on her after searching the room. Haley was nowhere to be found.

"Miss Smith is…" McGonagall uncharacteristically stopped short, unable to form an excuse for the child's absence.

"Minerva," Snape pressed, his teeth clenched and wand drawn. Previous professor or not, one thing he would not stand for was a liar.

"She's not here," she finally admitted, still not revealing Haley's true whereabouts.

"Then where?"

"I will not be saying," McGonagall informed him.

Seething, Severus stalked out of the blasted woman's quarters and made way for the headmaster's office, knowing that he wouldn't be getting anywhere with the stubborn feline.

**Five Minutes Later**

"Albus," he called for the man. Like Minerva, the headmaster too was attired in sleepwear.

"Good morning, my boy," his cursed eyes twinkled, "What can I help you with?"

"Where is she?" he repeated his earlier question originally towards the transfiguration professor.

Dumbledore sighed having expected this eventually. "Does Haley's location truly concern you, Severus?" he had to know, "Or is this about wanting nothing more than the truth?"

Had he been asked this question three days ago, Snape probably would have responded to that accusation differently. Now, after absorbing the news and accepting the inevitable truth, the answer to come was quite the opposite. "Of course it is a matter of my concern," he told the old man, "Without my consent, the child has been taken away to another home," the potion's master pointed out. "I've now no idea where she is," he spat.

Noting that Severus had retreated back into saying 'the child' as opposed to 'my child', Albus still decided to finally be honest with him and revealed what had truly taken place Sunday evening.

…

"Happy birthday to you!" Haley, along with the rest of the Weasley's (besides Percy) finished singing and watched as Molly and Arthur's third child blew out the candles.

They all cheered (Ron being the loudest) once their mum pronounced it time for some cake with the presents to be opened afterwards.

"From Haley and I," Molly hugged her son, handing him a rather large slice.

"Thank you," Percy returned the embrace. He then turned to a rather embarrassed looking girl and hugged her as well.

"All I did was light the candles," she pointed out after he thanked her. Arthur had some muggle matches stored inside the basement and was most delighted when he finally received the chance to test them out.

"Still," he smiled, insisting Haley take some of the credit.

"Hey," Fred and George walked over to her before she could respond to Percy, "You have something on your face," George told her.

"Where?" she asked, hoping to wipe it off before anybody else noticed.

"Here!" the twins exclaimed and proceeded in smashing their pieces of cake into Haley's face.

Shocked, she pretended to cry, causing Fred and George to cease laughing and step closer to her. It was then that Haley reciprocated by taking her own piece (separating it evenly within each of her hands) and did the same with force.

The three merely laughed at each other's frosting-covered faces, unaware that they had started a food fight amongst the others.

And while Molly knew that she and Arthur should have been upset, the two adults still joined in on the antics after seeing how happy it was making their family.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

"You look," George began, "utterly hilarious," Fred finished, walking with Haley into the nearest restroom so that they could wash off their faces.

"Speak for yourself," she laughed. It had only taken a day and a half for Haley to succeed in telling the twins apart, something not even their own mother could do. After showing her interest in pranks and practical jokes, she and the twins grew closer, having something to bond over. Now the three were practically inseparable, despite it only having been less than a week since they first met.

"Haley, dear," she heard Molly call for her as she started drying her face with a rag, "Come down, please."

Looking at the twins, they each shrugged their shoulders, just as curious as to what their mum needed her for.

…

"Is that Snape?" they simultaneously whispered into Haley's ears, hoping to be wrong.

However, to Fred and George's dismay, the girl only confirmed their suspicions, and finished descending the flight of stairs.

"Come," he ordered Haley after noticing her presence. When she did not display any intentions of obeying, Snape added the angry, "now."

Molly sighed. Luckily, other than her, Fred, and George, all of the Weasley's were still inside the dining room, oblivious to the visiting professor. "As you can see, Severus, your daughter is perfectly fine," the woman pointed out, "at least allow her to stay for the remainder of the week," Mrs. Weasley tried.

"While we appreciate your hospitality, I must insist the child's return to the castle," Severus replied in a tone that left nothing up for debate.

"No," Haley spoke up, crossing her arms.

Severus faced the girl, a twin at each of her sides. He raised an intimidating brow, "Pardon me?"

"No," she tested him again, stomping a foot in the process, "I'm not going anywhere with you."

Fred and George looked between daughter and father with concern. No, they most definitely did not want to see their best friend leave with this git…but this was Snape and he was still her dad. The boys knew that if they were to ever speak towards their mother in such a fashion, each would receive a proper thrashing or yelling.

"Dear," Mrs. Weasley stepped forward, "perhaps it would be best for you to go," she tried explaining, "Not that I want you to," she hastily put in, "but there is little more than a week left until the school year resumes and you have yet to pick up the required material."

Haley reflected back on the letter she, Percy, Charlie, and the twins all received Sunday night. They had been planning on a trip to Diagon Alley together, but now that was clearly out of the question. It wasn't a bad thing all the way around, though, Haley knew. She didn't have any of her own money anyways. The girl had even been borrowing Ginny's clothes throughout her visit.

"Alright," she reluctantly agreed and smiled at the elder woman. Haley then turned to Fred and George, hugging them both and promising to meet up with the two on the train.

"If we don't see you on the Express," Fred started, "we'll personally come after you," George promised.

Not capable of laughing, Haley forced a weak smile before walking over to her father. She didn't bother speaking to him as she took a handful's worth of floo powder and transported herself into Minerva's quarters.

**Two Minutes Later**

"Impossible brat," Severus was muttering to himself as he followed the girl into McGonagall's office.

Still having heard him, Haley innocently responded, "What? I thought this is where I'd be staying until the week is up."

Much to the man's satisfaction, Minerva was nowhere to be seen. "You assumed incorrectly," Snape informed her. "You already were given the opportunity to reside here and yet chose to deliberately disobey my instructions; therefore you have lost your chance."

"But it's not my fault," she tried explaining, "Professor Mc-"

"I am not interested in any excuses," he snapped. "Until the summer holiday concludes you shall remain in my quarters and that is final."

"Well I hope you at least have a bathroom in there," Haley tried saying quietly to herself, but her father had still managed to hear the comment regardless.

"I do," Severus informed her, "Along with a perfectly good desk for you to sit at whilst you write five-hundred lines stating that you shall keep any and all impolite remarks to yourself."

Haley's jaw dropped for a moment. "You can't make me," she tried arguing against him.

"Is that so?" her father challenged, crossing his arms just as she had already done.

"Yeah," she bravely went on, "Just because you might be my dad, it doesn't make you my legal guardian," Haley pointed out, having learnt the meaning of the term at Wool's.

"Then perhaps I should ask this guardian of yours for permission to punish you," he suggested, being sarcastic with the girl once more.

"Well I guess you can't since I don't have one," Haley stated, feeling victorious. 'Ha! Let's see what you have to say about that!' she mentally cheered.

"Ah," Snape smirked, coming up with a solution to this little problem, "I suppose I should accompany you back to the orphanage if that is the case."

Any happy feelings she may have been experiencing quickly faded away as Haley started to panic. "Why?" she asked, trembling in anticipation.

"It simply would not be reasonable on my part to leave a child both unattended and without any supervision or family to watch over them," he pointed out, "Would you not agree?"

"No," Haley lied, willing to do whatever it may take to stay at Hogwarts with her friends…she just couldn't return to Wool's and Mr. Coleman. The very thought made her want to burst into tears. "I wouldn't agree."

"Hmm," Severus acted as if he were truly considering her opinion, "No," he disagreed, "I believe it would be best for you to return," the cunning man decided, "I will take you there now-"

"Please, don't!" the girl broke into hysterics. "I can't go back!" Haley cried.

Standing his ground, Snape merely asked, "Why not?" instead of giving into the child's act.

"B-because," she sobbed, "I can't stand that place!" Haley admitted, "It smells bad, the food is gross, nobody l-likes me," she went on without thinking clearly, "and Mr. Coleman is there! He won't leave me alone! He'll k-keep," but Severus never leaned of what Coleman would supposedly keep doing, for Haley had begun hyperventilating at that point.

"Hush you foolish child," Snape instructed before the girl managed to give herself a heart attack. He then walked over and placed a hand upon her shoulder, causing Haley to flinch.

"Please," she begged once more, thinking that the man had grabbed her so that he could take her back. "I didn't mean it," Haley told him, "You can make me write as many lines as you want," she started ranting, "I won't argue with you anymore and I'll stop talking back and I-"

"Calm yourself," he interrupted the distressed girl. "The only place you will be going is to the infirmary if you do not start breathing properly."

Haley took a deep breath and used the sleeve of Ginny's old shirt to wipe the tears from her eyes. "So we're not going to Wool's?" she checked, still fearful.

"Idiot," he muttered before telling her, "Not today," Snape had to keep up with the act. This proved difficult when the little brat decided to attack his torso, clinging onto his robes for dear life.

"Thank you," she repeated several times before lessening her hold on him.

Severus then went to peel her off only to soon after realize that Haley had merely loosened the grip because she fell unconscious.

'Oh, no you don't' he thought to himself. If the child thought that he would be willing to carry her to the dungeons, she was sorely mistaken. Snape then attempted to shake her awake, but it was to no avail. Haley had thoroughly exhausted herself to the point of no return. Until she got some proper rest, sleep would be her only companion.

Scowling at the unfortunate predicament the professor had been forced into, Severus lifted the all too emotional child up and into his arms and quietly, so as not catch any unwanted attention, set off for the dungeons.

Severus tried to brush off the warmness he felt when his daughter unknowingly snuggled closer to him upon being brought into her father's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Knock to the Head

The next morning, Haley woke up in a room unknown to her. Of only two things she was certain: she wasn't at the Weasley's and this was most definitely not Wool's. The bedroom she was currently in was all too nice to be a part of either place.

Sitting up from the full-sized bed and removing the blankets restraining her, Haley tried recalling last night's events.

Where was she at? Why was she here? And how did she get there?

'Oh,' the girl remembered those answers with shame. 'I'm in so much trouble,' she told herself. Haley didn't know how long it had been since, but at some point she had gone completely mental on her father. 'Stupid,' Haley inwardly cursed. Ever since she was born, the orphan had wanted nothing more than a family. And now that she finally got one, Haley had been nothing short of disrespectful and ungrateful. Sure, Snape had acted like a right git to her, but she still knew it had to be because the man didn't know who she actually was at the time. The eleven year-old had completely overreacted. 'Maybe,' she thought, 'it's not too late. Maybe if I start behaving better, things will be okay,' Haley tried convincing herself.

Gathering her thoughts and coming to that conclusion, she started looking around the room. She knew that it was probably located within the dungeons. Snape would not have left her with Professor McGonagall, Haley knew, because of how angry he seemed with the woman. 'Besides,' she thought, 'if he didn't want me here with him then I would still be at the Burrow.'

Haley made her way out of the bedroom, her feet instantly turning ice cold upon touching the stone floor. She gasped in surprise, not realizing that she was no longer wearing any shoes, and then sought the pair out.

To her dismay, however, the black trainers Wool's had provided were gone. 'Great,' she huffed before shivering slightly. Haley then walked over to the doorway, leaving the simple room behind (all it contained was a bed, dresser, and a small lamp).

Reaching her destination, she slowly poked her head out of the frame. To the right, she noticed, was a restroom and another bedroom, she presumed, because the door was closed. On the left side of the narrow hallway, were some stairs that led down into a basement of sorts (she guessed) and a corner which led into the sitting room Haley was dragged in Sunday evening after getting caught by her father (she figured out upon turning it).

"Finally awake, I see," a deep voice startled her. Honestly, she was all too easy to frighten.

Snape lowered the text he'd been reading, revealing his previously hidden face.

"Gosh, you scared me," Haley placed a hand over her rapidly beating heart. "Have you seen my shoes?" she then asked, hoping he'd forgotten yesterday's events.

"Indeed," he replied, standing from a green-colored armchair much nicer than the orange one the Weasley's owned.

"Um," she began carefully, not wanting to fight once more, "then where are they?"

"Incinerated," Snape informed her, drawing his wand out.

Haley blanched, "What?" she asked in disbelief. Just then a pair of newer looking shoes flew out of one of the rooms (Haley couldn't be sure which as they rounded the hallway) and floated over in her direction. She then watched as the trainers grew smaller in size and landed at her feet.

"Wear these," he instructed, "We shall be leaving shortly."

The girl almost started complaining about how these were boy's shoes and that she wanted hers back despite how ratty and ruined they may've been, but quickly decided against it upon remembering the rest of Severus' words. They were leaving? 'Surely not to Wool's,' Haley reassured herself.

"Where are we going?" she asked, sitting down on the (again, sage-colored) sofa opposite of the armchair in order to lace 'her' shoes.

"Diagon Alley," Severus impatiently enlightened her. "Not only do you require the necessary supplies for schooling this term, it also appears that you are in dire need of proper clothing."

Prior to the man's last statement, Haley was looking forward to visiting the wizarding venue. Presently, however, she felt nothing more or less than insulted. 'Even when I try being nice, he still finds a way to make me mad,' she thought before responding aloud.

"They're Ginny's," Haley revealed. Having finished putting on her shoes, she now stood before him, "And there's nothing wrong with them," she firmly stated. It had been very kind of the youngest Weasley to pass over several outfits for her, Haley knew. Used or not, they were still in perfectly good condition.

Always willing to prove others wrong, Snape went forward and took the sleeve of her yellow blouse, signifying the faded discoloration and torn seams. "The garments are not only unsatisfactory, but unacceptable, as well. I will not have my ward clothed in rags," he declared, "We are leaving, the matter is not up for debate," Severus added, disallowing the child from protesting furthermore.

But Haley wasn't about to argue as her mind was elsewhere. 'Ward?' she thought, 'is that all I am?' the girl was disheartened. She had thought the two could start over and try to be more of a family like the Weasley's. After spending time with the red-heads, Haley became jealous. Not that it mattered. Evidently, the man didn't share her wishes, therefore nothing would change. She'd just have to wait until December. Then, Haley could meet her brother and finally have a relative to confide in. 'I've waited this long,' she reminded herself, 'I can make it another four months.'

"Can I at least use the bathroom first?" Haley asked, pulling out of the depressing reverie, realizing that she had to go.

"Can you?" the aggravating man pressed.

She bit her tongue, "May I?" Haley rephrased the question, knowing that is what Snape had been getting at.

"Very well," he approved. "Do not dawdle," Severus advised, not keen on having to wait.

Choosing not to comment, he watched as the girl silently fled from the room. He then spent the remainder of his time attempting to gather his thoughts. While the child had been sleeping, he'd gone through several old letters and photos between him and Lily, trying to figure out the reasons behind, along with the question as to why, this had all transpired. At the very least, Severus should have been notified of the girl's existence at an earlier date. As much as he loved, and still loves, Lily, the decision regarding their daughter was not hers alone to make; circumstances be damned. This was exceedingly more important than any allegiances, wars, or sides of light and dark. He still should have known. And while Severus could not hold any of this against the child's late mother, Minerva was still at fault for having been aware all these years. Now, all he could do was attempt to raise this eleven year-old girl to the best of his abilities. Having absolutely no experience and very little patience, however, it would be not only a long process, but a painful one as well.

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

Stepping through the floo and into the Leaky Cauldron (another name Haley couldn't help but to laugh at) the raven-haired duo had been greeted by Tom, the innkeeper.

"I don't have any money," Haley blurted out after Severus had declined the other man's offer of a room or table.

Approaching the Alley's entrance, the man stopped short to gaze sternly at the child, "Do you not think that I am not already well aware?" he inquired rudely, as if his intelligence had been undermined.

Haley looked up and eyed him questioningly, "But I can't buy anything without-" she began explaining.

Severus returned the stare, yet with a darker-obsidian shade over a pair of gem-colored eyes, "As a child, it is not your responsibility when it comes to purchasing necessities," he informed her.

Understanding this, Haley still had a hard time believing that the man was willing to spend his hard earned money on her. 'The bat hardly likes me,' she then concluded, 'There must be some sort of catch.'

But before Haley could ask just what it was, the brick wall standing previously at her left side started shifting, unveiling what could only be Diagon Alley.

**Two Hours Later**

After a mortifying visit into Madame Malkin's, (for somebody who absolutely hated shopping, along with the prospect of being 'fitted') Haley found herself walking quickly towards a creepy looking place with a name she couldn't quite pronounce.

"Could you slow down?" she asked Snape, peeved at this point. After two hours worth of Malkin's insults, her patience was running thin.

"Are you injured?" the man asked, still not slowing his pace.

Confused, Haley slowly replied, "No, but-"

"Are you feeling ill?" he went on, again not slacking the fast strides he persisted on taking.

"No-"

"Evidently, there are no excuses as to why you are not fully capable-"

"That's not the point!" Haley gave up attempting to jog alongside him, not caring if Snape deserted her. "Ever since we met you've been nothing but mean!" she started, slightly shocked when her father actually stayed behind. "And I'm sick of it!" she let him know, "I even apologized and everything!" Haley waved her arms about, exasperated. "Unlike you," she added offhandedly.

"Miss Smith-" Severus began, clearly having decided on a name.

"I'm not a Smith!" she screamed, causing nearly every witch and wizard in the alley to stop and stare. She didn't care though. Haley (having inherited her mother's temper) was determined and went on before her father could cut in or walk away. "Even though I'd rather be after getting to know you!" she regretfully admitted. "You're still supposed to be my dad," Haley took a step back when he tried reaching out for her in an attempt to get away from the crowd she'd drawn. "But that doesn't matter, does it? You don't care!" Her tone was bitter and tight while her eyes brimmed with tears, despite the efforts to keep them at bay. Then, not wanting for everybody to see how weak she was, Haley did the one thing she was best at: She ran.

…

Haley heard the gasps and sounds of disbelief from the other parents at Diagon Alley as she took off. What she didn't hear, however, were the shouts from her father, demanding that she return.

That was probably because they were non-existent. The pleading never came.

Making a hasty entrance into the Leaky Cauldron, she ran for the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder, ignoring the fact that it was probably meant to be paid for.

"The Burrow!" Haley frantically thought of the one place where she could turn to without being immediately sent back.

Within moments she found herself flung through the ashes, smacking hard upon the wooden floor. She was clearly too upset to prepare for a better landing and her head instantly paid for it.

"Haley?" she heard somebody call out.

Whoever it was, the girl couldn't be sure of, for just moments after banging her head; she was welcomed into the world of unconsciousness.

…

"I can't be sure," Tom told the potion's master. "The kid was crying so hard…I couldn't make out where she went." The keeper just shook his head shamefully, "I'd be surprised if she actually made it there, to be honest."

Severus sighed tiredly. How had he let this happen? The professor had dealt with many tantrums from various students over the years, and not once did he allow them to get so carried away.

Maybe it was because the girl in question was his daughter…Lily's as well. Those damned eyes shown with so much hurt and pain swayed him. The words spewing from Haley's mouth, ignoring the way in which she went about saying them, were still true. So, why had he been crude? Unprepared and unfit as Severus may be, the man was a parent now, whether he liked it or not, and had been expected to act like one.

Unknowing where else to go, Snape retreated back to Hogwarts and into Minerva's office once again, anticipating the selected words that were to come if Haley was not there.

…

"I think she's waking up," somebody said, unsuccessfully trying to be quiet.

"Her hand moved," a girl agreed, leading the opposite to believe that she was the one holding her palm in a death grip.

"Do you think she can hear us?" another person asked; this tone deeper than the other's.

"I dunno," a younger boy responded.

"Well, she's been out long enough," someone noted concernedly. "If she doesn't open her eyes soon-"

"Don't say it," identical voices demanded together.

"It's true though," the teen pressed on. "It's been over an hour now-"

"That's all?" Haley croaked out, finally managing to snap out of her unconscious state.

"Haley!" Ginny shouted excitedly, "You're awake!" she didn't release the older female's hand, despite her relief.

"I'll go get mum," said Percy, who had been standing the furthest away from the bed within Ginny's room.

"Wait," Haley requested, struggling to sit up as the walls were still spinning. "I'm sorry for leaving on your birthday," she apologized, not sure as to why this was her first thought upon waking up.

Percy cracked a smile, "It's alright," he reassured her, "Although I didn't expect to see you again until the first."

She couldn't help the blush that crept upon her face. 'Me neither,' she thought, not realizing it had been aloud.

"What happened?" Charlie asked as his younger brother sought out Mrs. Weasley.

Haley tried hiding her face beneath her hands, yet was prevented from doing so as Ginny still held firmly onto the left one. "It's a long story," she mumbled. Just then she heard the pattering of speedy footsteps making their way up the stairs.

Entering the crowded room moments later, Molly ushered her children away from the girl's bed, "How is your head?" she asked worriedly, "Are you in any pain?"

"I'm fine," she lied, making sure to keep her head still. Shaking it would've only made matters worse.

Molly wouldn't have it. Looking after seven kids practically turned her into a living, breathing lie-detector. "Bill, dear, would you fetch me a cold cloth?"

Without saying a word, the redhead quickly left the cramped room, knowing better than to keep his mother waiting.

"I'm okay, honest," Haley tried again.

"No you aren't," Fred spoke up for the first time since she'd barged in. It made her uncomfortable though, to see her two best friends anything other than cheerful. "You look like you're about to pass out again," George told her.

"You do seem a bit peaky," Mrs. Weasley agreed before Haley could deny them of the truth once more. The woman then placed a gentle hand upon her now-healed forehead. All that remained was a small scar and an aching sensation that made her extremely dizzy. "Hmm," Molly removed her hand, "You are a bit warm," she informed Haley.

As if on cue, Bill returned with a wet rag, which Molly quickly snatched up and placed gingerly on Haley's temple.

"Why don't I make you some soup?" she offered as Haley sighed in relief. The coolness was truly working wonders for the pain.

"You don't have to-" was all she managed to say.

"Nonsense," Mrs. Weasley waved it off, "I'll be back shortly," she added, leaving the room without interrogating her. Haley was certain that the two adults would've been pressing her for answers by now; not that she had anything against Molly and Arthur not doing so. It was a great weight off her back for the time being. Besides, Haley was starved. The last meal she had was this morning: an apple, toast and some milk (her father was a stickler for a proper diet) before she and Severus departed for Diagon Alley.

Her heart clenched at the memory. Surely that had to have been over three hours from now. Why hadn't he found her? Was he even looking? Haley couldn't help but doubt that. Once Mrs. Weasley returned with the soup, Wool's would surely be her next destination. Her eyes began to water at the thought.

"Hey," Fred took a seat beside Haley on the small bed while George did the same on the left side. Ginny had been forced to leave that spot when her mum came in. "What's wrong?"

Haley remained quiet. She was too upset to respond and too queasy to shake or nod her head. The tears began to fall against her wishes, so she took the small towel and pushed it over her eyes in a pathetic attempt to hide from the world.

"We can still see you, you know," Ron tried joking from across the room.

She tried disagreeing, but the words that came out were muffled by the material shielding her mouth.

The twins laughed and one of them stripped the rag away. "Sorry?" George asked, "We didn't quite catch that."

"Just go away," Haley tried taking the cloth back unsuccessfully.

"Not until you tell us," Fred started, "What happened," George finished.

"Does the Professor know where you are?" Charlie asked when she didn't speak up.

"No," Haley avoided making eye contact, "Not really."

"You ran away?" Ginny gasped. She looked shocked. Never had the seven year old remotely dreamt of abandoning her home.

"That wasn't very wise," Percy said, knowingly.

"I'm sure the Professor must be worried," Bill went to say.

"Trust me," Haley finally spoke up, "He isn't."

"Look," he retorted, "I know you don't like him-"

"That's an understatement," she cut in.

"But he's still you're father," Bill went on, "Whether you like it or not."

"Only by blood," Haley rudely responded back. "I don't think he minded when I took off."

The twins looked at her questioningly. "But does he even know," George said, "that you left?" Fred asked.

"Oh, yes," she started, her voice dripping in sarcasm. "He was right in front of me when I did."

"And he just let you go?" Charlie inquired, disbelievingly.

"Yup," Haley told him, "He didn't even try to stop me," The twins eyed one another warily from across the bed.

"So, he knows you're here, then?" Bill faked his curious expression, having already known the answer deep down.

"Well, not exactly," Haley squirmed under the older wizard's gaze. Her headache had finally vanished along with the motion sickness she'd been experiencing previously.

"Why did you leave?" Charlie asked, looking towards his older brother, silently saying for him to back off a bit.

"We sort of got into an argument," she rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.

"And you're still alive?" George teased as Fred pretended to check that all her limbs were still intact.

"Quit it," Haley still smiled at their antics.

"What was it about?" Percy asked, bringing in the tension again.

She sighed, realizing that they deserved to know the whole story. The girl had invaded their home, afterall. "Well, we were walking through Diagon Alley after a trip to Madame Malkin's," Haley began, "and I asked him to slow down because he walks really fast," she explained. "But instead of listening, he just asked me a bunch of stupid questions," she huffed angrily, reminiscing.

"Then what?" Charlie pushed.

"I got angry," Haley stated as if it were completely obvious. Yes, she definitely inherited her father's patience.

"I meant, what did you say next," the redhead elaborated, careful not to sound too annoyed with the girl's snarky tone.

"Oh," she looked down and began fiddling with her thumbs. "Well, I started yelling, and that kinda drew a crowd," Haley shook her head, recalling the shocked expressions upon everybody's faces. She then looked up to see matching ones on every Weasley in the room. "What?"

"It's just-" Percy began.

"Nobody's really yelled at the Professor before," Charlie went on.

"And lived," George joked, "to tell the tale," Fred prodded her with a smile.

Haley smiled back, ignoring the other two. "I guess there's a first time for everything," she teased.

"You know," the twins kept on with their mission to lighten the mood, "I bet you look even more like your brother," Fred told her. "What with being a scar-head, now and all," George explained.

Ginny giggled at that, "Yeah, but hers isn't a lightning bolt!" she exclaimed.

"No, it's more like a backwards 'C'," Ron decided, stepping closer to get a better look.

"It could be a crescent moon," Percy added, looking in further as well.

Haley covered the scar with her bangs, "I don't care what it is," the girl let them know, "Just get your faces out of mine, you weirdo's!" she kidded, laughing all too hard.

Ron jumped back in surprise, colliding with Percy, causing them both to topple over. And instead of doing the mature thing by helping them up, everyone just laughed hysterically.

…

After sobering up, Haley finished her story. "So, then, after I said some things," she refused to go further with that, "I stalked off. He didn't come after me or anything," she finished, slightly sadder than before.

"Maybe if he knows where you went-" Bill tried telling her.

"If you say anything, I'll leave," she quickly put in.

Before Bill, or anybody else for that matter, could protest, Mrs. Weasley returned with a fresh bowl of hot soup. She then conjured up a tray and set it, along with a spoon, on Haley's lap.

"Now," Molly brushed her hands off onto her apron and, afterwards, placed them on her hips, "Why don't you go de-gnome the garden?" she looked at the other gingers in the room, sternly. It was clearly more of an order than a suggestion.

"Do we have to?" Ginny whined, terrified of the creatures.

"I'll be with you the whole time," Charlie comforted her. "It'll be fun," he smiled, taking her hand and leading her from the room.

Bill, Percy, and, surprisingly, Ron followed without complaints. The twins, however, refused to leave.

"Can't we stay?" George asked, "She's our best mate," Fred told their mum, "And she's hurt," the previous twin put in.

Haley went to object, but Mrs. Weasley interrupted the trio. "Yes, alright," she agreed, calming the boys down, "But I expect you to sit there quietly," the woman raised a finger in warning, "Not a word, understand?"

Fred and George faked zipping their lips, remaining on either side of Haley's bed. Content with her sons' response, Molly sat on the edge and informed the girl of her earlier actions.

"I sent Arthur to the Headmaster's office," she said, "Your father should be here soon."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: To Meet Again

The utensil in Haley's hand dropped and clattered into the bowl, causing the scolding-hot broth to splash all over the sheets and, regretfully, onto her arms as well. The pain, while it should have felt searing and intense, was numb and nearly non-existent as her mind traveled elsewhere.

'Okay', she thought, 'so Snape had allowed their previous dispute to surpass them…sort of. Well, he didn't mention it the next morning or anything,' which was good enough for her. But after what took place in Diagon Alley, she highly doubted the man would be nearly as forgiving. 'If that's what he even was before,' Haley mentally added. Maybe the professor had just refrained from speaking of it because…wait, what reason did he have for not berating her? Hadn't she screamed and fought with him just the same last night as she had today? That being considered, could there be a possibility that this latest tantrum could slide by as well? 'No, that would be very unlikely,' she knew.

While the first fight had been somewhat warranted, her father still provided her a room to stay in afterwards, along with the promise to buy her clothes and supplies. 'And this is how I repay him?' she scolded herself. 'By throwing it all back in his face simply because he refused to slow down?' Haley shook her head. It was more than that. Her reasons behind what she had done ran far deeper.

So, did Mrs. Weasley know all of this? Had she been aware of her misbehavior, thus sending for her father as a result?

"Haley!" someone shouted from far away (or so it seemed).

"Mum, what's happening?" a boy asked frantically.

"Why isn't she answering us?" another demanded, also coming off as frightened.

Then, a woman's voice came into play, much calmer sounding, and was speaking words of some foreign language. While Haley was unable to make out what the words were, let alone what they meant, she was able to register the fact that her arms felt cold, yet soothing all the same. They were relaxed, and free of tension, almost as if they were experiencing some sort of pain previously.

'Pain,' Haley mused, still not entirely aware of her surroundings. 'Am I hurt?' she wondered in her dream-like state. 'No…' she thought about it, 'Why would I be?' Suddenly, all of the memories came flooding back. 'The fireplace…the Weasley's…hitting her head…Fred, George, Percy, Bill (the list went on)…then the soup…and finally, her father. He was on his way.'

Haley shot up. Her already opened eyes went wider. She looked around the room, finding a twin at either side of her bed, and an elder woman hovering over her face concernedly.

"What," she began, scared and insecure, "-what happened?"

Molly sighed in relief and stowed her wand back into her pocket. Fred and George decided to use that time in order to grab onto the raven-haired girl so tight that she nearly suffocated.

"There was an accident," Molly explained. "You spilled some soup," she went on, looking guilt-ridden. "I should have made certain that it had cooled-"

"Please, don't blame yourself, Mrs. Weasley," Haley jumped in, feeling just as bad, if not worse. "Wait," she suddenly noticed her discolored skin, "why are my arms red?"

"The broth burned them," Fred explained, "Then you started staring off," George continued, "And you wouldn't answer us," he told her, "It was really odd," the previous boy confessed, "and terrifying."

"I was able to heal the blisters," Molly informed her, "the swelling and irritated skin may take some time to settle down, however."

"Thank you," Haley smiled, despite her embarrassment. This was the second time in just a single day that she had managed to hurt herself around the Weasley's. Now she felt as if she owed them for their care. "I don't know how I'll ever repay you-"

But the girl was unable to finish her sentence as Mrs. Weasley enveloped her in a motherly embrace. Not used to the experience, Haley could only pat her awkwardly on the back in return, similar to how she responded to Ginny's comfort on her arrival day. However, for a reason unknown to her, Haley didn't feel any sense of awkwardness upon hugging either twin...or her old friend, Maggie, for that matter (when the blonde used to be around). She simply must've been closer with those three.

"Don't you ever thank me for taking care of you," Molly kindly reprimanded. "I would have done the same for any of my children," she smiled warmly.

"Yeah," George agreed, "and we always make sure never to thank her for it," Fred kidded, earning a light smack on the arm from his mother.

Haley laughed quietly, loving how these two always found a way to cheer her up.

"As for your earlier question," Mrs. Weasley got right back down to business, "I believe you went into a state of shock after the broth began burning your arms," she looked sad. Molly simply hated seeing any child suffer (psychically or emotionally).

"Oh," was all she managed to say. Haley had never experienced that kind of pain before and was desperately hoping that it would never happen again. "I'm sorry-"

"No apologizing either," Molly cut her off. "From now on, I want you to learn to expect the same treatment as I would give the rest my family."

Haley was taken aback. Surely she hadn't meant that.

"Oh, no you don't," Fred waved a hand in front of her face whilst George gently shook her shoulders.

"What?" she asked, slapping the twin's hand away.

"You were doing that weird thing again," George informed her whilst Fred funnily demonstrated it.

She giggled, "I did not look like that," Haley protested.

"Yes you did," they argued.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"Na-uh"

"Yes-huh"

"Na-uh"

"Yes-"

"Cut it out!" Mrs. Weasley stopped the debate, still looking amused.

"Sorry," the trio mumbled. That didn't stop Haley from shaking her head when the twins nodded theirs when their mum wasn't looking.

"Now," Molly proceeded, "Would you care to tell me what that was all about?" she sat on the edge of the bed, knowing that Haley was fully aware of exactly what she was referring to.

Haley sighed disappointedly. "Well, you see, earlier today…" she then went on to tell Mrs. Weasley the same story she had recited to the rest of the clan not even an hour ago.

"Hmm," Molly looked thoughtful whilst the twins spoke with Haley quietly. Moments later, their little discussion was interrupted once she had reached a decision.

"Perhaps Arthur and I should speak with Severus," she spoke aloud.

Haley sputtered, "But why?"

"Yeah mum," Fred took her side, "Why?" he and George asked in unison.

"It's nothing that will get you into any trouble, dear," Mrs. Weasley unsuccessfully reassured Haley. "Just parent-talk," she stated unpretentiously.

"You mean," George searched for a better explanation, "you and dad are going to," Fred went on, "give Snape advice on how to be-"

"A better parent?" Haley finished, just as if she were a part of the twin's lingo.

Molly smiled brightly at the display prior to answering, "Something of the sort, yes."

"Not to be rude," she began, "But are you sure that's a good idea?" Her father hardly seemed like the type to take the advice of others.

"I don't see why-" but Mrs. Weasley was cut short by the sound of shouting coming from downstairs.

"He's back," the twin's said menacingly, causing Haley to giggle before the fear and utter dread set in.

"You three stay here," Molly instructed them, "I'll go and speak with your father," she then made way to leave the room.

"Wait!" Haley called after her. "Shouldn't I go down there?" she questioned, knowing that the loudness below was on her behalf.

"No, let Arthur and I speak with him first. We'll send for you shortly, dear," she reassured the girl, weakly.

Haley just nodded her head, suddenly knowing that it would be in all of their best interests to steer clear from the living room. If her friend's mum and dad actually thought they'd be having a calm conversation over what her father was supposed to do, well, they were sorely mistaken. Haley could only hope that the other Weasleys were still in the backyard with the gnomes.

"It'll be okay," Fred tried telling her, "Mum's tougher than you think," George said, "If Snape so much as disagrees with her," he went on, "He'll be the one feeling regretful," they laughed. Haley could only hope the twins were right.

…

"Where is she?" Severus asked for what had to be the twentieth time that day. What little patience he may have had was nowhere to be seen now.

"Ah, Severus, Minerva, how lovely to see you again," Mr. Weasley stepped in, trying to bring down the level of hostility in the room. "And who's this?" he asked before either adult could respond.

From behind McGonagall, a little girl with tan skin, dirty-blonde hair, and bright blue eyes stood looking both curious and concerned all at once.

**Flashback**

"So, you mean to tell us that our daughter is a witch?" Peter (a muscular man with dirty blonde hair, olive skin, and brown eyes) asked the professor who had arrived at their house nearly an hour ago. Since then, the Scottish woman had informed the two adults, along with their child, all about Hogwarts, magic, and their world. She also made certain to hand the young girl her acceptance letter.

"My grandfather was a wizard," Delilah (a petite woman with strawberry hair, fair skin and light blue eyes) admitted. "Unfortunately, my mother was born a squib like myself." At first, the red-headed woman had thought her mother's tales of witchcraft were nothing more than mere bedtime stories. Only now, she realized that they were so much more.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Peter inquired, feeling left in the dark here.

Delilah sighed, "I wasn't fully sure that the tales were true," she replied. "I thought my mother was just making things up; that she simply had a powerful imagination."

"Well," Minerva interrupted, "Based on your mother's stories, I'm certain that you have a general idea regarding the expectations of your daughter's schooling along with how to go about purchasing the necessary supplies?"

"Yes," Delilah answered. If the stories were honest, she should know all about the wizarding castle along with Gringotts, Diagon Alley, and everything else.

"Splendid," the professor smiled.

Then, before McGonagall could continue explaining the rules and procedures, a tall, grey-haired man popped into place before them.

"Ah, Minerva," Albus greeted, "I'm terribly sorry to interrupt," he apologized to the surprised family, "But I am afraid we have a bit of a problem back at the school."

"And that would be?" the professor pried, needing to finish her meeting with the muggle-born witch.

"Haley has gone missing," Dumbledore stated gravely.

"But I thought she was with Severus?" she sputtered, shocked and worried, "Surely he would not have misplaced her."

"You are correct," he informed Minerva, ignoring the other three within the living room, "It rather seems the child ran away."

"Yet Severus did nothing to stop her?" she pressed, much stressed at this point.

Albus shook his head, "I do not know the full story, I'm afraid."

"Excuse me?" a little girl interrupted, preventing the professor's from continuing. "But did you say, Haley?" she asked.

"I did," the headmaster responded, a bit taken aback, "Why do you ask Miss Williams?"

The blonde frowned at that. Upon being adopted she had hoped to keep her given name (Porter). Unfortunately, her new parents insisted that she take their name to make them more of a family. Reluctantly, she had no choice but to submit.

"It's just," she shuffled her feet nervously, "I used to know a girl named Haley," she explained. "She was my best friend at Wool's."

"Maggie?" McGonagall questioned, recognizing the name Evangeline had given whilst discussing the now missing child's life.

Blue eyes shined happily, realizing that these people must know her Haley. This meant she possibly had a chance of being reunited with the raven-haired girl. She nodded her head affirmatively, "Yes."

"Are you acquainted with Miss Smith?" Delilah asked. Ever since the adoption, Maggie made it a point to speak of her old friend on a daily basis. While she and Peter felt terribly for taking their daughter away from what seemed like such a nice girl, the two could not return to the orphanage for a visit. Sadly, it was against Wool's policy, thus rendering her parents helpless when Maggie had asked to be with Haley again. And adopting a second child wasn't an option considering the smallness of their home. So, for the two wonderful years Peter and Delilah had their daughter, the opportunity to see her best friend was the one thing they could not give to her.

"Indeed," Minerva told her. "The child went out to Diagon Alley with her father this morning and now it appears she has taken off."

"She was probably pretty mad," Maggie said, "Haley always runs away when she's angry," the blonde let them know.

"Lovely," the professor muttered, at a loss for what to do. It wasn't until several moments later that it struck her. "The Weasley's," she turned to Albus, "That is where she must have gone."

Dumbledore agreed without hesitation. "Floo back to my office, Minerva," he instructed, "Take Severus with you to the Burrow. I shall finish the meeting," he smiled warmly at Peter and Delilah.

"Very well," McGonagall walked towards the William's fireplace.

"Wait!" an eleven year old shouted. "Take me with you," she begged, desperate to see Haley again. Maggie just had to know all about how her friend really had a father all along, why she was a witch, where her mother was, and the many more things the two had to catch up on.

"Miss Williams-" the animagus went to decline.

"Please," she pleaded, clearly distressed.

"I don't see a reason why not," Albus took Maggie's side. It would be good for Haley to have a friend by her side, especially now of all times. "So long as your parents agree," he added, noting the looks of uncertainty on the opposite adult's faces.

Maggie wasted no time in giving her mum and dad the best puppy dog look she had.

"Oh, alright," Peter caved first.

"Just have her home before it gets dark out," Delilah ordered.

"Of course; not to worry," Dumbledore then relieved them, "your daughter is in safe hands."

Ecstatic, Maggie gave her mother a brief hug and her father a small peck on the cheek before walking back over to the elder witch.

"Now," Minerva began once the fireplace was set to go, "I need to you do exactly as I say," she said sternly, for one improperly spoken word could land the child anywhere, leaving her lost.

The blonde nodded her head in understanding, awaiting further instructions.

"I am going to step inside," the professor directed towards the fireplace at their right, causing Maggie's eyes to widen in disbelief, "then quickly release this powder," she opened her palm to show her the green dust, "afterwards, I will state the place I wish to be transported to and shall be taken there. If you follow these steps accordingly," Minerva went on, entering the fireplace, "I will be seeing you soon." The woman then disappeared with a reassuring smile.

The William's gasped at the sight whilst the headmaster chuckled at the scene. He then spoke up after the confusion slightly dissipated. "You best be going, Miss Williams," he told the student, breaking her train of thought.

Petrified at the prospect of being engulfed by green flames, Maggie mustered up a bit of courage and walked forward, repeating everything McGonagall had showed her.

**Three Minutes Later**

A shrill shriek followed by a loud thump interrupted Severus and Minerva's debacle. Turning around, the professors caught sight of a very bewildered blonde child trying to stand up and recompose herself.

"I am never doing that again," Maggie let both adults know after McGonagall helped brush the soot off from her orange blouse.

"Unfortunately, you must, Miss Williams," Minerva informed her, "It is the simplest way to get to where we are going," she explained. The Weasley's residence was heavily warded with anti-apparation charms and there wasn't enough time to contact the family in order to request they be momentarily taken down.

"Fine," Maggie huffed. If this was the only way to reach her friend, then she would just have to manage.

"What is a child doing here, Minerva?" Snape rudely inquired.

"I'm not a child!" the eleven-year old quickly intervened. "And my name is Maggie," she informed the potion's master.

Severus glared at the brat, allowing McGonagall to speak instead. "This is Miss Williams," she hastily introduced the two, "Your daughter's friend," she told her colleague.

Maggie's jaw dropped, "That's Haley's dad?" she asked Minerva, not having it.

"Yes," the woman answered, "Now, we really must be leaving," she told them urgently.

"To where?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow inquiringly. He chose to ignore the comment made about the girl's relationship with his offspring.

"Why the Weasley's of course," McGonagall said as if it were obvious. "I'm surprised the thought did not occur to you before," she chided, "Where else would Haley have gone?"

Snape chose not to retort. Instead, he entered the fireplace Maggie had earlier stumbled out from and left for the Burrow.

"Well then," Minerva took a breath, trying not to take the man's abrupt departure personally. "Why don't I go first?" she suggested, knowing that this way she would be able to catch the child as she would most likely fall through once more.

Maggie merely nodded in agreement before watching the professor vanish into nothing. She then followed her lead, wondering what kind of place 'The Burrow' could possibly be.

**End Flashback**

"This is Miss Williams," Minerva told Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, "a friend of Miss Smith's," the transfiguration professor elaborated, not as stressed or pressed for information as her colleague. She knew Haley was safe; that would just have to be enough for now.

Almost immediately, Molly gave Maggie a motherly hug. "Haley is upstairs," she spoke quietly into the child's ear, not wanting Severus to know just yet. She and Arthur still needed to speak with him first. Hopefully they would manage to calm the fumed man down in the process, as well.

No longer taken aback by the sudden affection, the blonde beamed at the eldest Weasley woman and practically ran to the next floor.

Severus was just about to follow, not a daft man by any means, when Mr. Weasley prevented him from doing so. "Molly and I would like a word," he said earnestly.

"Haley is quite alright," Mrs. Weasley assured him.

"Besides," Arthur went on, "It wouldn't be wise to speak with her in such a state," he advised, talking about the professor's current demeanor, "would it?"

"While I appreciate your hospitality, Mr. Weasley, it is not your place to dictate what I should or should not do in regards to my own daughter," he enlightened the redhead tersely.

"I beg to differ," Molly said, her temper rising. "When Haley stepped into our home, she was distraught," the woman left out the part where his child had managed to knock herself out. "And after telling me about your dispute, it's not difficult to understand just why," Mrs. Weasley gave the potions master a hard look, her parental instincts stepping out in defense of a girl whom she considered her own. "I'm sorry, Severus," she put in before saying, "But clearly you are in desperate need for some assistance as your parenting skills leave so much to be desired."

Minerva tried to tuck away her oncoming smile. With the exception of her and the headmaster, nobody spoke to Severus in such a way.

"It wouldn't hurt, you know," she said, causing him to direct his glare at her rather than the temperamental red-headed woman.

"Not for long," he ground out. The odds were against Severus anyhow, what with it being three against one…or rather four to one considering the fact that Haley probably didn't want to see him yet (not that it really mattered. He was the adult, afterall).

"This won't take more than an hour at most," Mr. Weasley tried saying comfortingly as his wife prepared some tea. Minerva had followed Molly into the kitchen leaving the two men alone in the sitting room.

Severus merely pinched the bridge of his nose stressfully, knowing that the hour to come would be the longest sixty minutes of his life. What he did to deserve this, he did not know.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Overheard

Finally having located Ginny's bedroom (which took forever in Maggie's opinion; the house had to have like a bazillion levels to it) she quickly ran inside to see a raven-haired girl sitting in the middle of a mid-sized bed, talking animatedly with two red-headed twin boys.

"Hay!" she happily shouted the nickname, practically pouncing on her old friend.

"Erm… hey? the twins responded confusedly, wondering if they should remove the crazed blonde off of Haley.

"No, not hey," Maggie told them after releasing her hold on the other girl, "It's Hay," she smiled, "her nickname."

"What are you doing here?" Haley managed to ask once the surrealism had lessened some. Afterall, she hadn't seen her friend in over two years now; and what she was doing at the Burrow of all places only left her all the more at a loss for words.

"To see you, of course!" Maggie explained, feeling a little hurt. "After I found out where you were, I'd thought-"

"Wait," Fred cut her off, "How did you find her, exactly?" George asked. Haley remained silent, also dying to know.

Maggie sighed, originally having expected this visit to be a lot more exciting. "Well, this woman, McGonna-something," she wasn't sure of the correct name, "came to my house earlier to tell me that I'm a witch," she stated casually, as if these sorts of things happened to her all the time. "Then about halfway into our meeting, this Dumbles-man popped into the house and began telling the professor lady all about how you went missing on a trip with your dad," Maggie paused at that, "you have tons of explaining to do on that one, by the way," she informed Haley, causing green eyes to look away guiltily. "And then the McGonna-person told him that she knew where you'd be," she took a breath, having been talking fast, "that's when I spoke up and asked to go with her. Then," blue eyes shined, "she said yes, and now I'm here!"

"Wow, Mags," Haley was the first to say, "I can't believe this," she shook her head, still trying to wrap the news around her very confused mind.

"Well, you'd better," she playfully hit the opposite girl's knee. "Because now that I've got you, I'm never letting go again," Maggie then hugged her once more, "I missed you so much," she said whilst holding on.

"I missed you too," Haley admitted, giving the blonde a squeeze before releasing her. Meanwhile, the twins stood at either side of the bed, having been knocked off when Maggie suddenly lunged onto it.

"Sorry, you two," Maggie looked between Fred and George. "I didn't mean to startle you like that," she smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, no you didn't scare us," George began, "We're used to random girls throwing themselves at us," Fred smirked.

Haley laughed as Maggie stuck her tongue out at them. "I wasn't aiming for either of you," she informed them, "and you know it."

"Sure," Fred joked, "Whatever you say," his twin added sarcastically.

Before Maggie could get a word in edgewise, Haley spoke up again. "Why don't we all sit on the floor?" she suggested, feeling too crowded for her liking.

Much to her relief, her friends agreed and migrated onto the carpet below; forming a square rather than the circle her and the other Weasley's usually created.

"So what's this about you having a dad?" Maggie inquired, desperate to know.

"Um," Haley fiddled with her hands nervously. "Well…" she wasn't sure how to respond to that. Yes, she had a father and all, but he wasn't anywhere near what she had expected. Haley honestly wasn't certain if she considered the man her father at all.

"Why don't we tell you?" the twins gave their friend an escape route, aware of her discomfort.

Maggie eyed Haley suspiciously, curious as to what the big deal was, before agreeing.

It was then that Fred and George reiterated everything they knew about the situation, all that had happened since, along with how much they all disliked the greasy haired git, aka: Haley's dad.

"Yeah, I've met friendlier people," Maggie said once they finished. "But, Hay," she turned towards her friend and spoke in a more serious tone, "You really haven't given him much of a chance, here," she pointed out, "I mean, right after meeting him, you ran away," Maggie proceeded before Haley could fight her on that, "Then, when he came to the Burrow, you refused to leave with him. And the whole reason he even came was because he was concerned," Maggie ignored the three's scoffs at her words, "I would've been too," she defended, "If I found out you were someplace other than where you were meant to be, I'd have come for you as well."

"But that isn't why he came, Mags," Haley interrupted. "He just wanted to embarrass me in front of my friends," she stated as if it were the truth. The raven-haired girl honestly believed her father was against anything that would make her even remotely happy. With everything that had transpired between the two, there wasn't much to proof to say otherwise.

"I highly doubt that," Maggie retorted, determined to talk sense into her friend as usual. "He just wanted to take you home," she put it out there.

"Then why did he threaten to take me back to Wool's?" Haley asked loudly, having snapped. Obviously, neither the twins nor Maggie were aware of this for the trio appeared stunned. "The second we arrived back from the Burrow, we got into this huge fight," she began elaborating, tears brimmed her obsidian-specked eyes as she recalled the dispute. "I told him that just because he may be my parent; it didn't make him my guardian," Haley started crying, "Then he said I'd have to go back to the orphanage since that meant I didn't have a family," she wiped the fallen salt-water off of her face, "It was like he didn't care," the eleven year old sniffled, "He'd be glad to send me back…" she drifted off into her own train of thought.

Right as Fred wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders, Maggie began talking. "But he didn't," she smiled knowingly, "Your dad didn't take you back."

Haley looked at her thoughtfully. "That's probably just because I passed out," she told them, her cheeks reddening at the moment of weakness she'd shared.

"Then why didn't he just send you back after you woke up?" her friend pressed on. "Why even bother taking you out to purchase school supplies?" she pried.

"I don't know," Haley mumbled, seeing her point but not wanting to confess to it. Severus had also provided her with a room of her own, but she didn't tell them that. There was no need to start agreeing with the blonde, she stubbornly told herself.

Maggie laughed softly from her place beside George. "It's because, deep down, you know that he genuinely cares about you," she enlightened her. "Even if neither of you will admit this," she shrugged her shoulders, "It's still the truth."

"She could be right," Fred agreed a few minutes later.

"Mags is just too smart for her own good," Haley said mockingly, not really meaning that as an insult.

"Bet she'll be sorted," George looked at the girl to his left, "into Ravenclaw, then," Fred concluded.

Maggie simply waved off the statement and took it as a compliment. After hearing her mother's stories, she knew Ravenclaw was the house for those whom were intelligent. "Don't try changing the topic," she told the twins. "Haley really needs to fix things with her father," Maggie advised. "I could speak with-"

"No," the other three stopped her, "that wouldn't be such a bright idea," George finished.

"Why?" Maggie questioned, "I'm not afraid of him," she crossed her arms, trying to look tougher. This, however, only caused the others to laugh.

"Well, he's talking with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley right now. Why don't you at least wait until after?" Haley suggested, knowing her friend wouldn't let this go.

"Good idea," Maggie nodded her head, finding that plan to be wisest as well. "So, what do you want to do in the meantime?" she asked.

"Well, did you know that Fred and George-" Haley began.

"Wait, so those are your names?" the blonde broke her off, not having been properly introduced earlier.

"Oh, right," her friend caught on, "Maggie, this is Fred and George," she directed her fingers towards the two in no specific order, "Fred, George, this is Mags," Haley got the three to shake hands.

"So, which is which, exactly?" navy blue eyes looked between the twins confusedly. They were completely identical.

"I'm Fred," the boy to her right stated just as the one across from her said the same.

"No, I'm Fred, you're George," the redhead with his arm still wrapped around Haley's shoulders argued.

"I'd have to disagree," the other said.

"Yeah, I'm probably George-"

"If you aren't Fred-"

"Then who else would you be?"

"Well, I could be you."

"That's true…"

Haley just watched in sheer amusement, having been able to tell who was who for a while now. Maggie, regretfully, did not possess the skill, therefore explaining the scrunched up look on her face.

"I'm Gred," the twin beside Maggie decided, "And I'm Forge," Fred concluded.

"Whatever," she replied, her head aching in bewilderment.

Haley just giggled, not even attempting to help Maggie sort it out.

"You know they have four other brothers and a sister?" she informed the blonde.

"They don't all look like that, do they?" she pointed at George, her eyes wide in horror.

The boys laughed, "Nope," Fred answered, "We're the only twins here," George grinned.

"Thank god," Maggie sighed in relief before asking another question. "Where are they? I didn't see anyone else on my way up," she pointed out.

"They're around here somewhere," George responded, "Probably still outside," Fred went on, "De-gnoming the garden," Haley finished.

Maggie shook her head, "Not you too!" she shouted at her friend. It was bad enough trying to keep up with the redhead's way of speaking. Adding a third person to that would only further complicate matters.

The trio laughed at her distress when Haley finally decided to say, "I have a brother, also, just so you know."

"What?" Maggie had never been this unenlightened. Being smart had its perks. Not being confused so often was one of them.

Again, she was laughed at before her friend finally began explaining everything that had been previously left out.

…

"You are a parent first, Severus," Molly was telling him whilst the four adults sat at the table within the dining room, "and a professor second. Everything comes after Haley now."

"Try talking with her," Arthur jumped into the conversation, "From what you've told us, the two of you haven't had a real discussion yet."

"Not as a father and daughter should," Minerva put in, knowing that Severus was about to state the contrary.

"She is impossibly stubborn," the man tried defending.

"As are you," the brunette to his left intervened. "If you would merely listen to what she has to say, Severus, it may just be possible for the two of you to get somewhere."

The two Weasleys looked at Snape, awaiting a snide comment of disagreement. Yet, it never came. Minerva's words rang true. Each time Haley had tried speaking with him, he'd interrupted her constantly, provoking these fights in the process.

Still, the threat of sending her back to Wool's (despite there being absolutely no truth behind it) wasn't the wisest of moves on the potions master's part. This proved to be nothing short of another bad example in regards to the man's parenting skills, which the Weasley's quickly pointed out after having learnt of it.

"Why don't you go visit with her now?" Molly offered. Severus appeared to have absorbed their advice to an extent. Whether or not he'd follow it, however, held unclear. Mrs. Weasley knew, though, that he and his daughter needed to talk things through; and that it was due time.

Severus sighed stressfully. He knew that he'd have to talk to the girl eventually. He also knew that she'd have a million questions for him that he likely wouldn't want to answer. The potion's master was hardly a sentimental person by any means. Sharing feelings and reminiscing over the past amongst others sickened him. He wasn't outwardly caring, loving, or understanding. Not since Lily.

Snape, in short, had to be the most unfit father in all of wizarding history. At least Lucius Malfoy, he knew, could manage a proper conversation with his offspring without it resulting in a shouting match.

"Alright," he had no choice but to agree. Besides, he'd had enough of the three's reprimanding. Another ten minutes and Severus would probably lose all composure.

"Lovely," Molly smiled winningly. "Let's go upstairs, shall we?" she suggested. "The children will be coming back shortly and I'd hate for your conversation to be interrupted," the busty woman explained. Surely any moment now the rest of the Weasley clan would barge through the back doors after having finished de-gnoming the garden.

Snape nodded his head curtly, stood from his chair, and made way to follow Mrs. Weasley.

Making his way out, unbeknownst to them, he'd still heard Minerva and Arthur's hushed words.

"How do you think it'll go?" Mr. Weasley had asked the transfiguration professor quietly.

"I cannot be certain," Severus heard McGonagall reply, "but I honestly have little faith that it will end well."

Proceeding to follow Molly up the stairs, the potion's master wasn't sure if he could actually disagree with the damned woman.

…

"Well, I think you should get to see him before school starts," Maggie voiced her opinion.

"That's in a little over eight days, though," Haley pointed out.

"And she hasn't even got her school supplies," Fred put in without the help of his twin.

"Eight days is plenty of time," the blonde argued. "She could get the supplies by tomorrow and would still have barely a bit less than a week to visit with Harry."

"Still," George began to protest, "I don't think Snape," Fred went on, "Would agree to that."

"Then I'll have my parents take her," Maggie crossed her arms firmly. "I honestly believe that Haley would be better off living with her aunt and uncle over that man, anyhow," she harshly stated. Upon hearing the rest of her friend's story, she'd begun to dislike Snape more and more.

Haley could only shake her head sadly. Despite it being a valid point, she inwardly wished that Mags was wrong. Why did her father have to be so mean? Just thinking of him now caused her heart to clench.

"I mean, seriously," Maggie continued, not taking the time to note the other girl's hurt feelings, "Why don't you ask the headmaster if you could go and live with your other family?" she asked. "Heck, you could even come and live with me!" she flung her arms about, dramatizing the case she was fighting for. Sure, her home was small and yes, her mum and dad had already told her that they couldn't afford another child; but she just knew that once they'd learned of Haley's situation, her parents would find a way.

"Hey," Fred started, in a tone that suggested a breakthrough had been made within his mind. "You could even move into the Burrow!" both twins said, having come up with the plan simultaneously.

"Anywhere would have to be better than living with him," Maggie told her before quickly turning to the boys, "Not to offend your home or anything."

"We know," George blew it off. "You're right," Fred agreed with her. "I'd rather live in Knockturn Alley," the opposite twin continued, "Than with Snape," his brother concluded.

Then, just as Haley was about to speak her piece on that, she heard somebody tapping on the doorframe. Looking up, she mentally scolded herself. Not only had they been speaking rather loudly, the door was stupidly left open as well. Who knew how long Mrs. Weasley and her father had been standing in the doorway, listening in?

Haley sighed, 'Great.'


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Reconciliation

"Fred, George, why don't you go and introduce Maggie to your brothers and sister?" Molly more so ordered, rather than requested. Their mother seemed to be less than pleased with what she'd obviously overheard.

Having realized that the man behind the short woman probably heard everything she had just said about him, Maggie's eyes widened and her mouth clamped shut. While she certainly didn't fear Haley's father, he was still going to be her professor soon.

"Um," the blonde began; unsure of whether or not she should apologize. But before she could finish, George gave her side a gentle nudge, silently saying for her not to.

"Go on," Haley succeeded in finally finding her voice. She then removed Fred's arm from about her shoulders (which had been there since she'd cried earlier) and gestured for him to leave.

"I'll be fine," she mouthed when the trio didn't budge. Their eyes were filled with concern and uncertainty. "Honest," Haley added aloud, seeing the pressing stares from each adult.

Maggie looked between her friend and the professor for a moment, as if searching for something. As to whether or not she found it remained unclear as she soon warily left the room, followed shortly after by the defeated-looking twins.

"Well," Molly brushed off her apron, "I'll just be in the kitchen if you need me," she said more so to Haley than the man beside her.

The eleven year old merely nodded her head, feeling too anxious to verbally respond, as Mrs. Weasley gave off a reassuring smile and exited the room; undoubtedly to deal with her sons.

"So, I suppose you're here to take me back, then?" she asked her father bravely once the door had shut.

Severus sighed stressfully. The girl whom practically insisted on being difficult was the reason as to why they could never manage to hold a civil conversation. Maybe her father's impatience was a bit to blame, as well…but the professor would never admit to it.

"No," he replied firmly, leaving little room for any uncertainty in his tone.

Haley watched him carefully, regardless. Her black-speckled eyes were filled with a mixture of both disbelief and self-doubt. Trust was merely not something she handed out carelessly.

"Then why did you come?" she wanted to know.

A bit of time passed before Haley got a response. "For the same reasons as yesterday," Snape replied evenly.

His daughter spoke up again before he could proceed. "Because I'm not meant to be here?" she pried.

"Because you belong with me," Haley's father informed her tightly, as if it had taken every fiber of his being to push those words from his mouth.

It was then, she knew, that a pin could be heard, had one dropped in the room.

"What?" Haley choked out. Certainly her hearing was off because never in a million years would the man standing before her say such a thing.

"You ran," Severus stated, ignoring the question as he wished not to repeat himself, "why?" he pressed.

The girl looked down at that, suddenly finding her hands to be the most interesting things on the planet as she fiddled with them. "I dunno," Haley mumbled.

"Is it me whom you are speaking with, or the floor?" the potion's master slightly snapped.

The child's head shot up upon the harshness of his tone. "I was scared, okay?" she admitted angrily, not liking the turn this conversation had taken.

Severus took a moment to respond. There were many who feared him (most of those people being his pupils), and while he sincerely did not mind that fact, he couldn't help but to feel differently when the person in question was his own child.

"Whatever for?" was all he succeeded in asking, still taken aback.

"Are you serious?" Haley asked disbelievingly, looking up at him. She had shouted at her father before all of Diagon Alley, for god's sake. What he really should be asking was for the reasons as to why she shouldn't be frightened.

"Quite," Snape responded shortly.

"Well, because..." she paused unsure of what to say exactly, "because you..." Haley looked around, naively wishing for the right words to fly out before her. "Have you seen yourself?"

Evidently the hopeless wish hadn't come true.

"Pardon me?" her father asked tersely.

"I just meant that," Haley hastily peered away from that awful look Severus gave off whenever he'd been insulted. "I didn't mean…" she shook her head. What had she meant? 'That his appearance is downright terrifying and fiercely intimidating?' Yeah, that was it. But she sure as heck wasn't about to tell him that.

"Nevermind what you meant," he intervened impatiently when the eleven year old kept stuttering like an idiot. "Regardless of any excuse you may have, there remains no explanation as for why you found it in your best interest to leave my side," he was about to keep on when his daughter stupidly decided to interrupt him.

"But I wasn't at your side," she pointed out. "I'd been behind you the whole time because you refused to slow down!"

"So, that held the means for you to return here," Severus inquired, "to the Burrow?"

"No," Haley's voice quieted some. "That isn't why I left," she looked down once more.

"Then, why-"

"Why do you even want to know?" she couldn't help but ask. "You don't care!" Haley reminded him.

Her father finally took a seat at the edge of the rather untactful looking bed. "Have I yet to imply otherwise?" he set out to prove her wrong.

"People who care aren't mean," she said knowingly, directing her multi-colored eyes towards Severus' own.

"Perhaps I could attempt to be more…patient," he sighed, knowing this was going to be difficult.

Haley huffed, figuring this was the closest form of a compromise that she would be getting. "Are you going to apologize?" she pushed on, still hurt by his earlier actions.

"Provide a reason and I shall," he falsely considered.

"You called me a Smith," she tried.

"As it remains your legal name," Severus stated truthfully.

"You wouldn't slow down," Haley tried again.

"Whilst you were hardly in any position that rendered you incapable of keeping up," he argued.

"You didn't come after me," the eleven year old immaturely put it out there, as this was what had been hurting her most of all.

"Yet, here I sit," Severus officially ended the debate.

He had a point, Haley knew; and she soon found there was no way to fight against it, much to her displeasure.

"Fine," she crossed her arms, disappointed by the loss. "Can we at least start over, then?" the girl hoped. After the three fights that had taken place in such a short time span, she'd had enough.

Severus nodded curtly, "However, your lines must still be written," he instructed, reminding his daughter of the punishment he'd set out just last night.

Haley whined at that.

"Shall I make it six-hundred?" he warned.

"No!" she quickly replied. Five-hundred was more than plenty. That amount alone would take her days to complete, surely.

"With that," her father continued, "For your blatant disrespect earlier this afternoon, you will be assisting me by preparing potions ingredients," he added this as well.

"Wait, what?" Haley sat up in disbelief. "But I already have lines!"

"Now, along with-"

"Preparing potions ingredients," she cut in, "I know." Haley then thought about it. While she didn't believe the second punishment was fair, she couldn't find anything wrong with helping her father create a potion. The prospect actually sounded quite fun, (being that she was currently unaware of the ingredients to be used) so she let the matter drop for now. "Can you tell me anything about mum?" she suddenly wanted to know. Professor McGonagall hadn't gone into much detail about her.

Severus' eyes appeared haunted for but a brief moment before he replied, "At a later date," he supplied, "Now is not the proper time."

Although Haley was disappointed with the answer, she tried to be content with the future promise. "When may I visit Harry?" the girl tried a different question, purposely using the word 'may' as opposed to 'can', recalling the previous outcome when she hadn't.

The potion's master surpassed a grimace at that. 'Potter,' he inwardly cursed. Why did Lily have to conceive another child? As much as he'd hated to acknowledge it, the fact remained: the Potter brat would forever be a part of his life if he ever wished to be a part of his daughter's.

"Could it be before school starts?" Haley pressed on throughout the silence. "Please?" she pried at the disapproving mask her father wore.

He sighed, "We shall see."

The moment was inevitable, anyhow, Severus knew. Eventually he'd be faced with Potter as the whelp would someday be a student of his.

And while he would much rather wait the two remaining years before that happened, Severus knew it wouldn't be possible…Not whilst he was trying to fix the current relationship he had with his child.

Haley sighed as he'd previously done. "What was my mother's last name?" she asked pointedly, "Before she married Harry's dad," she put in.

"Evans," Severus informed her, successfully hiding the confusion he'd felt. "Why?"

"I don't want to be a Smith anymore," she bluntly stated. "And going by your last name just doesn't feel right," Haley admitted and looked into her father's eyes determinedly, "At least not yet," she added, not wanting to hurt his feelings (and if she'd spoken that thought aloud earlier, it most definitely would have been laughed at by the twins). "So, I thought I could go by mum's last name."

Severus considered it. Albus had already informed him that he'd need to legally adopt Haley at some point, despite the fact that she was his daughter. As far as the court system knew, the girl was still meant to be at Wool's. And unfortunately, the adoption process would require for him to visit the place in order to retrieve Haley's past records.

Still, while this task would undoubtedly prove to be a bother, it would give him the chance to look into the matter of 'Mr. Coleman'. Severus felt the need to know of the man that clearly once troubled his daughter.

"I see," he answered minutes later.

"So…" Haley carefully questioned, "Is that okay?"

Until the two reached a point where they were more comfortable with one another, it truly did seem an agreeable solution.

"Yes," Severus conceded, causing the girl to smile at him, "but not permanently," he informed her.

This only brought Haley more happiness as she read between the lines. Someday, she'd be a Snape.

"Now," he broke her train of thought, "As I do not wish to spend anymore of my time here, we shall be leaving," Severus let her know, not enthused by his current surroundings. The Weasley's were not most favorable, based on past experiences, to him.

"Okay," Haley agreed, much unlike yesterday. She simply had no reason to go against her father at the moment. "Can I say goodbye to my friends first?"

Severus stood from the lumpy mattress. "Can you?"

The girl rolled her eyes, yet smiled in contrast to the last time this happened. "May I?" she corrected herself.

"You may," he reluctantly allowed. Then, as his daughter made way to leave the room, he added, "quickly."

Haley merely nodded in understanding and fled from the room.

Raising this child, Severus would direly need Merlin's help.

Or at least that's what the professor genuinely believed.

**Five Minutes Later**

"Hi, Charlie," Haley greeted the redhead with a smile as she descended the spiral staircase. She was feeling immensely better than she had been upon her arrival and, apparently, it showed.

"Feeling better?" he'd asked knowingly, slightly smirking.

"Yeah," she admitted, "but don't expect me to go around saying how right you were," Haley teased. Earlier, both he and Bill, along with Percy, had been trying to talk sense into her surly attitude towards Severus. Despite not particularly liking the older man, each brother felt that Haley hadn't given him much of a fair chance.

"I take it you and your dad sorted matters out?"

The eleven year old nodded her head, "We did," she answered before wondering, "How did you know he was here?"

"Fred and George," Charlie responded simply, as if that explained everything (which it had).

"Of course," Haley smiled. Those two had the largest mouths sometimes. Still, she knew that if she'd asked them to keep a secret, the words to come would follow each boy to the grave.

"Speak of the devils," the teen murmured as the twins entered through the back patio with Maggie and the other Weasleys.

"Haley!" the stand-out blonde pushed her way through the sea of gingers. "How did it go?" she inquired upon reaching her and Charlie.

"Pretty well, actually," Haley told her honestly. In truth, the conversation had been the best she'd shared with her father so far.

"You mean he wasn't mad?" Maggie asked, clearly not having it. Based off past encounters, she hardly thought the potion's master would be at all forgiving.

She thought back, "No," Haley began slowly, "he seemed calm about the whole thing," she reflected, "There wasn't even any yelling this time."

"Well, that's good, isn't it?" Percy stepped into the conversation. Currently, the whole lot of siblings, along with Maggie and Haley, stood at the bottom of the stairwell, leaving the adults in the dining room. When her dad had made his way down, Haley couldn't be sure. He was always so quiet and she knew this would cause problems for her in the future, what with her always being scared so easily.

"I don't know," George cut in, "he didn't punish you or anything?" Fred couldn't believe that his friend had been let off so easily. If he or George had run away or done anything remotely similar with their parents…well they wouldn't be smiling like Haley was at the moment.

That smile, however, faded at the twin's inquiry. "I got lines," Haley embarrassingly admitted.

"Lines?" Ron spoke up, "That's it?" he laughed at her dismay.

"Hey, I have to help prepare potions ingredients too," she added, not liking being made fun of.

"Oh," the group sobered up much to Haley's satisfaction. "Alright, now I pity you," Fred shook his head and placed a reassuring hand upon her shoulder, which the girl abruptly shook off.

"I don't get it," she huffed. Despite no longer laughing, everyone still kept grinning at her as if they knew something she didn't.

"Haley," Bill came forward, "Have you actually ever helped prepare potion's ingredients before?"

"No," she replied, utterly confused as everybody, except for Maggie, started chuckling.

It was then that the eldest son of Molly and Arthur explained the ins and outs of potion brewing. This, of course, entailed the brief overview of which ingredients had to be used in a variety of different concoctions; i.e. newt's eyes, bezoars, rat's spleens, and many more disgusting animal body parts that, in Maggie's opinion, really should be deemed illegal for potion making.

And at the light shade of green her friend's face had turned, the blonde knew Haley was no longer looking forward to her upcoming punishment.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Good Luck

"Mum, Dad!" Maggie ran towards the fireplace, surprised that her parents had actually traveled by floo. "What are you doing here?" she asked curiously.

"Well," Delilah began, smiling down at her daughter, "Our meeting finished early so your father and I thought, why not come and fetch you ourselves?"

While this was true, the squib also wanted to see exactly the type of place she'd sent her Mags to. As a concerned parent, it was only natural to feel the need to meet the people watching over Maggie (or in this case, the unfamiliar witches and wizards surrounding her one and only child whilst she was nowhere in sight).

Maggie, who couldn't disagree with her mother's logic, had still gone to complain about having to leave too soon, when another man stepped out of the temporarily green flames.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Bill greeted his old headmaster, slightly taken aback by his presence. He shook the elder wizard's hand, "Is there something we can help you with?"

"Oh no, dear boy," he kindly reassured his past pupil, "I merely wanted to ensure Mr. and Mrs. William's safe arrival," Albus smiled warmly.

"Ah, so you must be Maggie's parents," Arthur exited the dining room with the other adults.

"Yes," Peter met the other man halfway and outstretched his right arm, "I'm Peter," he introduced himself once Mr. Weasley had accepted the handshake, "and this is my wife, Delilah."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," the strawberry-haired woman informed him and Mrs. Weasley politely. "Thank you for looking after Maggie. We would've come along, only we had to complete our meeting with Headmaster Dumbledore," she felt the need to explain.

"It was no trouble," Molly assured the couple, "your daughter is quite well mannered for such a young age," she told them honestly, causing said girl to blush from her place beside her father.

Haley, who had giggled at her friend's predicament, caught the attention of Peter and Delilah almost immediately.

"So, this must me the infamous Miss Smith," Mr. Williams grinned widely at the raven-haired child.

"Maggie has told us much about you," Delilah put in at the look of confusion Haley had been giving her partner.

"Oh," she shifted uncomfortably, really not sure of what to say in this awkward situation.

"Mum, could you be any more humiliating?" Maggie spoke up, probably saving Haley from saying anything stupid.

"I am certain your parents did not mean to embarrass you, Miss Williams," Dumbledore intervened, his eyes ever-twinkling.

"It's okay Mags, really," Haley calmed her down a bit before turning to face the set of adults once more, "It's nice to meet you," she smiled sweetly while inwardly holding back the part where she wanted to say 'but I'm not Miss Smith'.

Lily's firstborn now thought herself as an Evans, no longer wanting to be referred to by a pseudo surname that held no meaning in regards to her family ties. At this point, Haley understood Maggie's disheartening upon having to surrender her given name: Porter. The latter of the two girls may have reluctantly agreed to her new parents' terms, but the former definitely would have thoroughly refused.

So, on the train, Haley decided, she'd tell everybody of her new name. Now simply wasn't the right moment to share such news.

"The pleasure is ours, I'm sure," Delilah provided her with a mother's smile, thereafter turning to face the girl's guardian. "Haley's father, yes?" she checked despite the clear traits he'd passed on to his daughter. Anyone who looked between the two would be easily able to tell that they were related.

"I am," Severus nodded curtly, using nothing more than proper manners by introducing himself to Miss William's mum.

"We'd much like to speak with you sometime, Professor Snape," Delilah began, referring to both herself and Peter. Earlier, Headmaster Dumbledore had explained the current status between Haley and Severus, leaving little confusion as to the separate surnames and other oddities, yet not stripping the urge for more details on the matter. "As I'm certain we shall be seeing more of one another in the future, what with Haley and Maggie being such good friends," the woman went on, her words secretly distressing the man before her. The potion's master was hardly a social man by any means and had little to no desire when it came to speaking with other unnecessary people outside of his work environment. However, deep down, Severus recognized that Mr. and Mrs. Williams were to be important people in his daughter's life because of Maggie; therefore regretfully making them semi-such to him as well.

"Ah, I am glad to hear you say that, Mrs. Williams," Albus stepped forward from his spot next to Bill. Over to the redhead's left, Haley could be found embracing Minerva as she'd clearly just noticed the elder lady. This action inevitably brought up loads of confusion amongst the younger Weasley's, having not known of the duo's relationship.

"You see," Dumbledore continued, ignoring the mixture of emotions flickering about the living room, "young Haley has yet to purchase her required supplies for the upcoming term. So, I had thought, being that Maggie remains in a similar situation, why not have the children go together? You, along with your husband, would have the opportunity to speak with Severus and vice versa whilst the girls may bond with one another," the man attired in silver-tinted robes concluded, seeming pleased about his plan that held an obvious ulterior motive.

"Oh, that would be perfect!" Maggie exclaimed, wanting to spend more time with her best friend. Also, the blonde would be able to possibly speak with Haley's dad about seeing Harry before school started (or she could have her parents do so in her place. Again, the girl wasn't scared of Snape or anything…she merely didn't feel comfortable speaking with her soon-to-be professor about personal affairs).

"It would be so much fun!" Haley agreed in the midst of the moment, walking away from McGonagall and over to Maggie. Then, after turning to her father with pleading eyes, the eleven year olds smile faltered slightly upon seeing the look of sheer disgust sketched across his face.

Haley really and quite truly did not want another disagreement to take place between her and Severus… especially not when they'd just finally reconciled.

"Um," she looked down, no longer wanting to meet anybody's gazes, "You know, Mags, we could always hang out another time," Haley tried, feeling utterly disappointed on the inside. "Besides, we'll be at Hogwarts together soon," she opted to look on the bright side, "so it wouldn't be such a big deal if we didn't-"

"If your father does not agree to take you, Miss Smith, than I shall accompany you there myself, along with the William's," Minerva came into play, speaking sternly, as per usual, "for I fail to see any problem with this arrangement," she defended, her inner lion coming out. Evidently, the professor cared a great deal for Severus' child, as it showed without any reservations.

Then again, having been watching over Haley for the eleven years after helping Lily, it was bound to happen; these feelings displaying themselves, that is.

"That will not be necessary, Minerva," the potion's master rejected the very notion. Gryffindor's head of house was hardly on his good side as of late, for one thing.

"So, we'll go with them?" his child checked in a timid, yet hopeful tone.

Severus sighed, "So long as you conduct yourself accordingly, we shall," he hesitantly agreed, having little choice at this moment in time.

At that, both girls squealed in delight and began rapidly discussing how 'completely wonderful' it was going to be.

The potion's professor couldn't be on more of an opposite page.

**Ten Minutes Later**

Whilst Molly kept vying for her visitors to stay for dinner, Haley, the twins, Maggie, and Percy stood talking at the far right side of the room. Ginny and her other brothers had retreated back into the garden to finish the chore they'd earlier started, much to the little girl's dismay.

"Why were you hugging," George started to say as his brother completed the sentence, "Professor McGonagall earlier?"

Haley laughed at their utter bewilderment, realizing how odd the whole scene must have seemed. "She was the first person I met in the wizarding world," she began explaining after regaining composure, "Without her, I'd have never set foot into Hogwarts, let alone into your home," this implied that the partially green-eyed girl wouldn't have ever known about either twin, silently bringing out the gravity in her and Minerva's relationship. "I wouldn't have learned of my real parents, magic, Harry, or anything," the girl admitted, scared by the very thought. "Professor McGonagall is like a mentor of sorts to me," she said slowly, barely coming to this conclusion. "Does that make sense?"

Taking a moment to absorb her words, all four of her friends nodded along in understanding.

"It really is nice that you have her to rely on," Maggie spoke first. "It's like you can go to her whenever you're having any problems," she smiled, "Kind of like an aunt or mother in a way."

"Aunt, maybe," Haley quickly corrected, "Mum, not so much," she said in a manner of fact fashion. In her heart, there held only one mother figure…and she was dead. Miss Evangeline would forever be the only person she'd possibly perceive as a secondary option.

"Well, now that it's been settled," Percy jumped into the conversation, a question on the tip of his tongue and a rat on the inner palms of his hands, "Do you intend to live with your father now?" he wanted to know. So far, she'd been primarily living with him and his family.

"I do," Haley beamed, all too happy to have such an opportunity. Only in her wildest dreams had this type of scenario occurred; where she had a family to go home to. "Tonight I'll probably go back to the school with him. Tomorrow we'll join Maggie and her parents at the Alley," she gestured towards the blonde, "After that, hopefully I'll get to meet my brother," wistfully, her small agenda was completed aloud.

"You will," Maggie determinedly assured, "I'll see to that," she grinned wickedly causing the twins to laugh. Strength just didn't look like it would be an attribute of the skinny girl's. And the professor most definitely was not easily persuaded.

"Just wait," she crossed her arms, "Both of you will be proven wrong and then we'll get to see exactly who will be laughing in the end."

Haley came to her best mate's aid, "Be nice, guys," she warned, "You don't know Mags like I do," the girl with a black side braid recalled the many memories of Maggie being able to talk her out of countless ignorant plans.

"If you say so," Fred raised his hands in a joking way, "I guess we'll simply have to see, won't we?" George teased.

Maggie merely glared, too angry for words, until she suddenly felt something creep up and onto her shoulder blade.

"Percy, get your filthy rat off of me!" she shrieked, wanting nothing more than to fling the creature onto the floorboards below, but too caring as she knew it'd probably hurt said rodent.

"Scabbers is not filthy," the teen protested, amusedly retrieving his pet.

"Says you!" Maggie huffed, pointlessly attempting to brush off any germs. "How am I supposed to know where he's been?" she argued.

"Relax, won't you? I wouldn't intentionally try to hurt you in any way," Percy swore, "Scabbers is entirely harmless."

"Seriously, Mags," Haley took his side, standing between two identical boys whom were currently trying to catch a bit of air, "don't you think you kind of overreacted?"

"No, I do not," she firmly told them. "Quite honestly, I strongly dislike any sort of rodent, so I'd appreciate it if you could keep your 'pet' away from me in the future."

"Fine, I promise," Percy shook his head, "Are you alright now?" he fought the grin tugging at the corner of his lips, trying to be considerate.

"Peachy," Maggie rudely retorted, the muscles of her shoulders un-tensing to an extent, nevertheless.

Haley let out her last giggle for the time being as she looked over to where the three sets of parents stood by the fireplace. "We'd best be going," she told the blue-eyed female as they all looked ready for departure.

"You're right," Maggie agreed, noting the 'time to go' look her mum and dad were currently giving her. "I'll be seeing you, then," she said after turning to the three gingers, remaining displeased with the trio for making a mockery of her.

"Oh, don't fret," George joked, "You'll be seeing us in less than nine days," Fred smiled cheekily causing Maggie to roll her eyes, feeling annoyed. "Not too long at all."

"Lovely," she replied with much sarcasm, which Haley chose to sidestep.

"Goodbye," the girl smiled sadly and gave each twin a hug before facing Percy. It was then that she gave Scabbers a gentle pat on the head after shortly embracing the animal's owner.

"You could always write," the future prefect suggested, knowing that eight and a half days would seem longer as they'd be missing one another.

"I don't have an owl, remember?" Haley pointed out.

"We'll share Errol, then," Fred made up his mind, "That will work," George concluded, having had the same idea originally.

She agreed despite not knowing how to actually use a bird in place of a post-man. It'd be something for her to riddle out later. "Sounds like a plan," obsidian specked eyes shined slightly sadly. Haley decided to walk away with Maggie after having said that, not wanting to drag out or over dramatize their farewells'.

After holding onto one another for at least a full minute, the set of girls pulled away from each other with the knowledge that they'd reunite within the following day.

Miss Williams had barely uttered her final words to Haley before watching the girl and then her father step into the fireplace.

"Good luck," she had whispered whilst witnessing her friend vanish into the green glowing flames, never wishing the phrase so strongly before.

Haley would surely need every last ounce of it.

**Two Minutes Later**

Former Miss Smith, now Evans, had barely entered the potions professor's private quarters when she noticed a tall aristocratic looking man standing but a few meters away from her person. To the man's left, stood a young girl who reminded her of Maggie, yet this blonde was much paler, causing said female to perfectly replicate an expensive porcelain doll. She also had grey eyes, straight silver-like hair that fell just past her chin, and was rather tall as well.

Having been lost in thought, focusing on the two purebloods as they eyed her with much curiosity, she failed to step aside from the fireplace after arriving, resulting in her father nearly knocking her over.

"Are you a complete dunderhead or do you merely lack common sense?" Severus had angrily scolded the girl. Instinctively, he had prevented her fall which held the reason for his hands currently gripping Haley's arms so tightly.

"I'm sorry! I should have moved, I know, but-" she started apologizing, wanting her dad to see the bigger picture here: there were strangers in the room; possibly well-dressed burglars for all she knew.

"There are no exceptions," he practically hissed at her, "Do you have any idea how dangerous this could have been had I not noticed you in time?"

Although Haley definitely believed he was being overdramatic about all of this, she knew now was not the time to voice that opinion. "Yes, I'd probably be a pancake right about now," she sarcastically began, about to direct the professor's attention towards his visitors until an interruption took place, preventing her from doing so: The dollish girl had giggled at Haley's small joke.

"Ah, Severus, I do apologize for such an unexpected visit, but Amaryllis had wished to stop by," the rather poised man too made his presence known.

In that moment, the potion's master released his hold on the eleven year old before him and turned to appropriately greet the father-daughter duo.

"There is no need for an apology, Lucius" he began as Haley attempted to roll away the discomfort in her shoulders. Her father was surprisingly strong in spite of his stature. "You and Amaryllis are welcome here at any time," Severus told them, his mask firmly back in position. Regardless of whatever he may have told the two, Haley knew he was hardly overjoyed with their intrusion.

"I'd wanted to get a look around before the start of term," the grey-eyed girl explained, "so that I wouldn't be constantly getting lost throughout my first week here. Your quarters are simply the quickest way to come in."

"That makes sense," Haley piped up. With the proper means, professor's rooms were most efficient when one wanted to enter Hogwarts, "but students still aren't supposed to be in the castle until school starts," she informed Miss Malfoy knowingly. The Baron had made sure she'd known of that rule…and it wasn't likely that she would ever be able to forget such an encounter.

"Oh, I know," Amaryllis smirked, "There's little harm in it, though," she stated semi-truthfully. If one honestly wanted to, they could wreak some serious havoc in the halls whilst nobody was there to see. "Besides," she carried on, "Father would be with me the entire time, so it's not like I'd be causing any trouble."

Haley couldn't exactly disagree with that logic so she moved on to another topic; one that had been bothering her since she'd stepped through the floo system. "Alright, now that I know what you're doing here, mind telling me who you are?" she asked a bit bluntly, causing Severus to eye her disapprovingly.

His daughter, however, refused to meet the gaze she knew would be a nasty one.

"I'm Amaryllis Malfoy," the girl that reminded Haley of her doll, Sara, said with a smile in place of her previous smirk, "and this is my father," she looked up at the man to her right expectantly.

"Lucius Malfoy," he introduced himself, not offering up a handshake like Mr. Weasley often did, but instead held tight to his snake-shaped cane.

While Haley had kindly smiled back at Amaryllis (she was getting used to the weird names at this point) she warily stared on into Lucius' scrutinizing gaze, not getting a good vibe from this guy at all.

"Severus, you did not tell me you had a child," he broke contact with the set of dark emerald eyes and looked to his old classmate. His words caught not only the professor uncharacteristically off guard, they shocked Haley as well. Did they really look that much alike? Neither one had thought so despite what several others may have said.

"Father," Amaryllis broke the newfound silence as she'd come up with a solution to this predicament her younger brother's godfather was now in, "Why don't…sorry, but I didn't quite catch your name," she looked to the raven-haired girl.

"Haley," she replied calmly, though she was anything but on the inside, "Haley Evans." She decided against introducing herself as a Smith for a first. While Haley couldn't do so earlier in front of such a large crowd, now was a completely different story. She'd still tell her friends later, though. Eventually, all would know.

"Evans?" Malfoy senior interrupted only for his daughter to do the same.

"Haley, would you like to go explore the castle with me?" Amaryllis smartly suggested, knowing the conversation her father wanted to hold needed to be done in private.

"Um," she looked to Severus for approval. After receiving a tight nod in compliance, Haley agreed and quickly followed the other girl out of the room.

She really didn't want to be around for that explanation.

**Five Minutes Later**

"So, Professor Snape is your father?" Amaryllis asked once they were out of the dungeons.

This seriously annoyed Haley. Hadn't they left to avoid this type of discussion? "Yeah, why?" she partially snapped.

"Just curious," the taller female defended. "I've known him practically all my life and not once has he ever mentioned you," she elaborated, not sounding snippy, but rather simply honest.

She sighed, "Well, to be fair, he didn't exactly know about me until recently."

A gasp followed by a disbelieving, "Really?" was her reply.

"Really," Haley repeated, "but I don't want to talk about that right now, alright?"

Amaryllis was disappointed, "Fine," she still agreed, "just promise to tell me about it sometime?"

Rolling her eyes at that, she still smiled, "Promise," Haley made a deal with this person she'd only just met. "Now where would you like to go first?"

"You've been here before?"

Geez, this girl was super inquisitor-y. "Only twice," she admitted, "but I know my way around some," Haley then stopped and looked to her companion, "Like you, I start next year so I'm not too familiar with this place. That being said, if we get lost, don't blame me," she smiled teasingly despite the bit of truth behind her words.

"Oh, never fret," Amaryllis grinned, "I will."

Haley simply laughed, thinking that she'd just possibly made a new ally; one with a very long name at that.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Harry

After Amaryllis had left with the promise of catching up with Haley on the train, the latter of the two girls couldn't help but to wonder if the twins and Maggie would be okay with that. The aristocratic female did agree to sit with the three, after all, as Percy would be joining Penelope Clearwater in a separate compartment. (Charlie had to sit with the other prefects so he would not be joining the newfound quartet either).

Anyhow, Haley really couldn't see how having Rye- (the nickname she'd given to the blonde after admitting that Amaryllis was just too much of a mouthful. Saying how she'd gotten that quite a lot, the raven-haired girl suggested a shorter version: Mary, but the Malfoy girl instantly rejected that one, having hated it. Several attempts later, Rye became an option and the grey-eyed first year decided to settle then, saying how it was the best choice so far. She surprisingly didn't even care that the name was a type of bread. Amaryllis justified her thought process by saying how her original name was that of a Greek flower anyways) -accompanying them would be an issue. She seemed kind enough, unlike her creep of a father (an opinion Haley had kept from his daughter, of course). That being said, what problems could possibly arise?

It's not like she knew anything about the Weasley-Malfoy family feud, afterall…

…

The next morning, Haley awoke in the same room she'd been in prior to her disaster of a time in Diagon Alley with her dad.

_Dad…_

Only mentally was Haley barely beginning to think of the man with that title. Calling Severus 'father' or anything of the like aloud (let alone in his presence), would most surely not be happening soon. She hardly knew the potion's professor, at any rate.

Maybe after the official adoption process had been taken care of, those feelings would change

…Maybe.

Sighing at the inner debate taking place within her head, Haley rolled over in the bed she'd slept in to get a glimpse of the time: 6:11a.m. 'Really?' she sighed again. What on earth was she doing up this early? The eleven year old couldn't recall having had any nightmares (thank goodness, for that would have been terribly embarrassing. Her father would have definitely overheard any and all possible screams; and the last thing she needed was to go into an explanation as to why these disturbances of sleep occurred so frequently. Haley was not ready to own up to anything…especially not her most dark, secret memories).

Not being able to return to the world of unconsciousness as her brain was reeling to the point of no return, Haley opted to remain in bed, nevertheless, and reflect back on the previous evening's events. Besides, departing her room at this hour was out of the question. Certain that Severus was anything other than a morning person, Haley had absolutely zero interest in facing him until at least another hour passed by.

He was getting better though; his daughter would be the first to confess. To look back at yesterday night would prove a perfect example, believe it or not.

**Flashback**

After the Malfoys had departed, Haley went to ask if Severus had told Lucius the truth in regards to their relationship as father and daughter, along with the honest details behind it, when she realized that whether or not he did, didn't matter. She'd told Amaryllis nearly everything. The greenish-eyed girl didn't go into detail about her half-brother's identity or his status inside the wizarding world. She truly did not want Rye to befriend her simply because Harry was a 'celebrity'.

It was stupid, really; how everybody considered her sibling to be some sort of hero. A baby somehow defeating the 'darkest wizard of all time' unknowingly was hardly heroic. If anything, that night was just an odd twist of fate or something of the like. There was simply no way Harry, or any one year old for that matter, could be so powerful.

Perhaps she'd ask her father or Minerva for more details on the story sometime. One of them was bound to know of the honesty behind that tragic night.

Those thoughts aside for now, Haley had turned to face Severus, unsure of what to do next. She'd already eaten plenty as Mrs. Weasley had brought her a second bowl of soup, (she'd ruined the first; her slightly marred arms held proof of that) so now all that remained was the need to bathe and retreat to bed; and being that it was only six o'clock at the time, both options were clearly moot.

'If only they weren't,' Haley had ruefully thought after awkwardly asking Severus what they were to do with their free time.

His answer was simple: preparing potions ingredients (one of the two punishments she'd been given) was what the duo would be doing that night until it was time for sleep.

And never had Haley ever been made to partake in something so disgusting. Even cleaning the mess hall at Wool's hadn't been this gross.

"It's too slimy," she complained, her face scrunched up whilst feeling the goo slide between her fingers. For the past ten minutes Haley had been trying to chop up parts of this rather large frog and within that time, hardly a thing was accomplished. The warty creature proved merely too slippery, thus disallowing her from holding it still so that she could cut it properly.

Severus was beyond agitated. He'd already been up from his desk twice in order to show her how to do this.

"The arms and legs," he frustratingly began, making his way over towards the insolent girl, "are you pinning them together as I instructed you to do previously?"

"Yes!" Haley defended herself, pointing at the frog she'd stuck to the cutting board, "but the knife still keeps slipping."

The professor looked over her shoulder, easily noting the mistake that had been foolishly made. "Perhaps if you tried using the proper blade, this would not be a problem."

Haley peered down at the ridged utensil she'd been trying to work with time and time again with resentment. "Well, how was I supposed to know?

"By paying attention," Severus ground out, "Had you listened to me the first time-"

"I was listening! You never said anything about having to use this specific knife," she protested, dangerously waving the bit of metal about.

Severus snatched the item commonly used as a weapon from his daughter's hand, not needing nor having the patience for the accident that was likely to occur. "No?" he spat back, displeased by the insinuation that he'd lied. "Tell me, why would I not inform you of the proper instructions? Do you honestly believe that I have nothing better to do with my time or are you laboring under the delusion that I take pleasure in having to correct you every five minutes?"

Insulted, Haley huffed angrily and crossed her arms, soundly stopping one foot. "It's a wonder how your students actually learn anything," she sarcastically drawled on, "What with you constantly glowering and towering over anybody who makes a mistake," the girl shook her head with pseudo sadness, "Teachers are supposed to kindly correct kids, not call them names and make them feel like their hopeless."

As Haley waited for a scornful retort, she was completely surprised when her father appeared amused rather than infuriated. It wasn't that she desired another argument (because she most certainly didn't…the man was just such a git at times and the stubborn eleven year old couldn't always hold her tongue) she merely didn't expect this sort of reaction.

"What?" Haley snapped, looking up at Severus whom was currently smirking at her.

The professor simply turned away, deciding to retreat back to his desk as the child now knew how to properly slice the amphibian. There was no need for him to waste time standing beside her when he could be working on more pressing matters; such as the paperwork he needed to complete before the start of term.

Haley glared at his back, hating being ignored. "Fine," she muttered as her father took place at his chair, quill now in hand whilst he started to write, "It's not like I wanted to talk to you anyways," she silently ranted, taking all of her frustration out on the poor frog.

All the while, despite his earlier hostile emotions, Severus couldn't help but see the likeness between Haley and himself; as much as he may have hated to admit. While the whelp undoubtedly inherited her mother's persistence, temper, and modesty; his impatience, dry sarcasm, and interest in potions could only come from him. Sure, Lily had fared well in the subject, but Haley's fascination was not something the redhead would've been able to relate with.

Initially, the girl had asked countless questions on the topic: "Polyjuice potion turns you into another person? How does it work? Why do you have to stir counter-clock wise when making pepper-up potion, but not while you brew a calming draught? What would happen if you didn't? Love potions? Those have to be illegal, right? And why would somebody want to make a potion that would cause the drinker to hate them?"

The list went on and on until Severus was sure he'd breached insanity. Typically, Snape would encourage enlightening oneself on any matter that would increase their knowledge, but he couldn't take so many questions from such a shrill little voice.

It was maddening.

And while she remained disgusted by the preparation process, Haley still wished to learn more about potions, already having stated how intriguing it all was. She believed it to be less abstract than waving a wand and casting spells, which the child oddly preferred. Clearly, the raven-haired girl wouldn't be taking after Lily in Charms.

Yet she definitely had the woman's taste in friends…or so he'd originally thought.

Associating herself with the Weasley's may not have been of Haley's own doing, but she quite evidently didn't mind that fact. Severus suspected that with or without Minerva's meddling; his daughter would have befriended the oversized family.

Ultimately, it was the girl's alliance with Amaryllis that took him slightly by surprise. The elder Evans had hardly been one to spend time with any Slytherins (which he suspected Lucius' daughter would soon be). Their ambitious and cunning ways caused her to believe them all heartless and dark; himself included. It pleased the professor to know that their offspring wasn't nearly as judgmental.

Briefly gazing up from the parchment he'd been scrolling upon, Severus watched as Haley intently diced a frog (no longer seeming to be disheartened by the task) and carefully weighed its pieces on a scale before bottling them into a phial; not even remotely noticing her small audience.

Snape sighed.

Haley still proved a puzzle that her father feared he'd never riddle out.

**End Flashback**

After reminiscing, the soon to be Hogwarts student looked to the clock placed beside her bed once more, only to discover just ten minutes had gone by.

Now Haley sighed.

Sitting up and looking about the room, she noted the small differences between this and her previous stay within it: An averagely round, golden clock had been placed on the miniature dresser beside her (still full-sized) bed; per her request. The small lamp held its place in the far right corner, like last time. There was now a wooden wardrobe on the opposite side of the bedroom, just off beside the doorway a bit, which held the clothes Haley had been fitted for but a day ago. (The memory brought back a wave of guilt, if only momentarily).

Other than that, not much had changed. She assumed that after her shopping spree with the William's later this morning, that statement would rectify itself. Soon enough, this new bedroom of hers would feel homier; the prospect giving the girl a warm feeling inside. Despite not getting on entirely well with her father, it was still nice to have a place she could call her own.

Though, not snapping at her sarcastic rant last night proved that things were progressing positively between the two, Haley knew, even if it was at a painfully slow pace.

Still not wanting to leave the warmth of her blankets and face a crabby potion's master, Haley ran a hand through her sleek black hair and tried thinking of something that would bore her back into sleep.

The rules from last night, she'd immediately thought. Severus had listed more than several before she bid him goodnight. Apparently, the man was as uptight as she'd guessed, having many regulations for how to live not only in his quarters, but with him in general: No leaving clothes on the floor, always wash up before each meal, refrain from sweets, maintain sufficient grades, make your bed before departing the room, never enter my room unless there is a dire need to do so…Haley had dived back into the sea of dreams before she knew it.

…

It was about five hours later that Maggie found herself strolling through Diagon Alley with her best friend. Already, the two had purchased quite a few necessities; such as the required books, cauldrons, robes, quills, parchments, and a trunk each in which to hold said items. Now, all that the duo needed was a wand and pet (if they so desired).

So, of course, this fact is what led them to Ollivander's later that day.

"Twelve inches, a core of dragon heartstring, made of spruce," Ollivander gave the wand he currently held a bit of a wave, "and it is surprisingly swishy," he'd concluded, thereafter handing it over to Maggie. "Use it well," were his last words of wisdom before the blonde happily stored it away.

"Ah, Miss Snape," the elder man had started to say before Haley politely (yet quickly) corrected him.

"It's actually Evans, sir," she stepped to the counter Ollivander stood behind, "Haley Evans," she smiled, outwardly confident while inwardly feeling nothing short of nervous.

At Maggie's (and her parents) confused looks, Haley simply mouthed 'later' to her friend as she knew her father would deal with Mr. and Mrs. William's questions about that.

"Miss Evans," Ollivander accepted the correction without divulging further into the matter, "Let us get started, shall we?" he grinned reassuringly at the girl (who almost always wore her hair in a side braid these days) and left for the back of his shop to retrieve one of the many wands.

…

What seemed like two hours later, Haley finally succeeded in finding her proper wand-match (with the complete help of Mr. Ollivander, of course).

"Nine and one half inches," (Haley really wasn't that tall) "core of a unicorn hair," he'd brushed the wand under the tip of his nose as he said this, "made from ivy, therefore being quite brittle," Ollivander handed the stick of wood back to its rightful owner. "Never store this in your back pocket," he jokingly advised, still meaning each word. Haley merely smiled back, silently agreeing to obey his small command.

Now that she finally had a wand, all Miss Evans had to do now was…well, figure out how to use it.

**Several Hours Later**

Returning back to the castle for the night, Haley made way into her room in order to 'properly' (as her dad had instructed) put away all of her newly purchased belongings. At first, she'd felt slightly greedy for allowing Severus to buy everything, but she then told herself that it was his job now and money was simply not something she, as an eleven year old, was expected to have.

Safely tucking her wand under a pillow, (why hold onto something she didn't know how to use yet?) Haley thought back to her conversation with Maggie prior to saying their goodbyes.

**Flashback **

"So, what's this about you being an Evans?" blue eyes pierced into Haley's own, shining with both utter confusion and betrayal for not hearing of this sooner.

The shorter girl sighed, "It's a long story," she glanced over towards her father whom was speaking with Maggie's parents; no doubt about the same thing. "I'll tell you all about it on the train, okay?" she'd tried, not wanting to repeat herself again with the twins. As it were, she had already explained this to Amaryllis and the wand-maker to an extent.

"Fine," Mags accepted in defeat, knowing no argument would change Haley's mind. Also, her parents were surely in on the whole story by now as Severus seemed to be discussing it with them. She'd just wait to ask later.

"You will have to tell me about your meeting with Harry as well," the blonde added knowingly.

"What meeting?" Haley inquired; both feeling and appearing clueless. Severus hadn't mentioned anything about Harry since yesterday when she'd brought him up.

"Well," Maggie began, dragging out the word, "I may have talked with my mum and dad last night," she innocently smiled, "and they could have possibly spoken with your father about how important it is that you meet your brother before school starts…"

Haley blanched. "When did this happen?"

"While we were browsing Flourish and Blotts, I believe."

"And he just agreed with them?"

"From what I heard, yes."

"So, when-?"

"Tomorrow," Maggie excitedly interrupted, unable to hold it in any longer. "You're going to see Harry tomorrow," she happily exclaimed.

Her heart racing in anxiousness, Haley didn't know whether to thank her friend for managing to arrange this all or if she should rather berate the opposite girl for doing so behind her back.

"Thank you!" she obviously opted for the first option, hugging Mags tightly after expressing her gratitude.

"Promise to tell me all about it?" Maggie asked over Haley's shoulder.

"Of course," had been the expected and received reply.

**End Flashback**

Monday morning (precisely six days before she was meant to board the Hogwarts Express) Haley got up, made her bed according to the professor's standards, and headed for the kitchen, only to find her father gone and an ugly farm-owl atop the chair he typically occupied at this early hour.

"Errol, right?" she asked the bird, fully aware that no verbal response would be given. "How on earth did you find your way in here?" Haley wondered aloud. It was then that she noticed a folded piece of paper tied to the owl's leg. This confirmed her earlier assumption of this pet being Errol as she knew that bit of parchment had to be the letter Fred and George had said they would write.

"Okay," the timid girl took a step forward, not wanting to frighten the creature holding her mail. "I'm just going to untie this from you," she reached out her hand, beginning to undo the piece of yarn holding the parchment in place, "Don't be scared," Haley attempted to comfort Errol when, in reality, she was trying to calm herself. Birds just didn't fly with her. Maggie may have decided to get one yesterday, but she most definitely wouldn't be doing the same; not then, not ever.

Just as she nearly finished detaching the string, someone knocked upon the door leading into the dungeon room, frightening the bird away from her reach.

Shrieking in shock, Haley ran for the hills (aka, the door), not wanting to be anywhere near Errol as he clumsily flew about her dining room.

**Several hours earlier**

As expected, Severus did not manage a good night's sleep. Having awoken on the brink of four, the potion's master had never felt so worn (and this was certainly saying something). Not only had the weather been atrocious with rain, lightning, and thunder booming and barreling all throughout the late hours (how anybody could sleep through such a storm without silencing charms was beyond him), Severus could hardly say his meeting with the Dursley's was one he was looking forward to. With his deep dislike and sincere hatred for Petunia and Potter, anticipation for the moment he'd have to see them kept him awake, leaving him in his current position: four a.m., black coffee in one hand, an unread prophet in the other, whilst he sat in a previously vacant armchair beside the fire.

Reading the article within his left palm had unexpectedly made the professor's morning worse.

On its second page displayed a photograph of not only him, but of Haley and the three William's, as well. The segment spoke of the oddness in such a group associating themselves with one another, being that they were all so unalike. It talked about just whom these people could be, his daughter included.

Not that she'd been given said title here, thank Merlin. Rita wasn't insightful enough to ever guess such a thing.

…But other people were.

If Lucius Malfoy, of all wizards, had managed to make the correct assumption between the two, surely others would eventually do so as well. The picture posted to the left of Skeeter's words may have showed the entire quartet, but it was obviously focused more so on Severus and his child.

Gathering his thoughts, a conclusion was quickly reached: something needed to be done about this newfound attention; and soon. For if…no, when the Dark Lord rose again, both Potter and Haley would be in grave danger.

…

"Ah, Severus," the headmaster had just opened his office to a quite angered looking potion's professor, "is there something I can help you with at this early hour?" Early, he had said, because it barely just turned five thirty.

Severus, who had yet to forgive this foolish old man for the abrupt meeting he'd secretly planned for he and his daughter, let those memories momentarily surpass him as there were more pressing topics to discuss.

"The prophet, Albus," he entered the overly decorated quarters, "surely you have seen it," he hissed, practically throwing the paper onto Dumbledore's desk.

Skimming the article behind his half-moon spectacles, Albus did not come off as surprised, despite this being his first glance.

"I fail to see a problem here, my boy," he said simply, setting the prophet back down.

"How could you not?" Severus retorted; feeling frustrated now. He sighed, "Has it ever crossed your brilliant mind that if others learn of the child's relation to me, she would be put in danger? That, when the Dark Lord learns of this connection between her and Potter, the girl will become a target?" he tried getting Dumbledore to notice the gravity in this situation.

With Lucius already aware of Haley being Snape's child, should Tom Riddle rise, (as Albus long ago predicted that he would) he'd likely be the first to share this news with his master.

"Voldemort is not yet a caution to mind," the headmaster pointed out, "and even if he were, Severus," Albus looked to his colleague gravely, "what could be done to change anything?" he questioned; silence being the answer which caused him to proceed. "I'm afraid, as with Harry, we will simply have to do our best to protect her. The past cannot be rewritten."

As an adult, the potion's master held his tongue. In truth, he wanted to repeat how he should have known about Haley long ago. How, if he had the chance to raise her, the task could've been done safely. She would have been trained and prepared. The girl would have known about her past, along with the consequences and risks behind it.

Finally, and above all, Haley could have been kept a secret. With no one to know she was his daughter or Potter's sister, the eleven year old would be in no more danger than any other Hogwarts student. But now, thanks to the Lily, Albus, and Minerva, his child's life would have to be lived cautiously upon the Dark Lord's return.

Those bitter thoughts in mind, Severus realized he had nothing left to say to his past mentor. Having basically said there remained nothing that could rectify his predicament; there was no reason for the younger man to stay any longer.

Sad blue eyes watching his retreating form, Severus knew that his status as a spy had just become exceedingly more critical, causing the weight on his shoulders to increase profusely.

**Present Time**

"He's not going to be coming down any time soon, is he?" Haley asked, looking up at Errol who had managed to land atop of the dining room's ceiling lamp.

"It would appear that way, Miss Evans," Minerva agreed.

Just ten minutes ago, Haley had learned McGonagall to be the one awaiting her on the other side of the door. After running to greet the woman; Errol, she'd noticed, had finally settled down. Unfortunately, the bird did so in a place where he could not be reached.

So, it was while the two females awaited Severus' return (as the transfiguration professor would be joining them to Privet Drive, per Haley's request) that they spoke of the child's new last name, along with the reasons behind it. This conversation had led to the matter of adoption, of course, and how the potion's master needed to officially do so prior to the new school year; father or not. By law, it was still a requirement.

Haley had agreed, only not so much to the meaning behind being adopted, (making Severus her legal guardian) but to the fact that it also meant she'd never be expected back into the orphanage again. This whole process, to her, was nothing more than an official affair that certainly didn't imply an instant change of heart towards Severus. Haley knew that she and her father still had a very, very, long way to go.

"Can't you use magic to get him down?" she asked hopefully, really wanting her letter from the twins.

Minerva shook her head, "It would be too much of a risk, I'm afraid," she informed the child. Errol was quite an unstable creature as it were. Using any sort of spell upon him would be beyond reckless.

"Guess I'll just have to wait then," her student muttered in sheer defeat, causing McGonagall to smile amusedly.

It was but a moment after that when the third person in their party decided to make an appearance.

"Where were you?" Haley inquired curiously as he approached her.

Severus, who had just returned from an unpleasant meeting with the headmaster, managed absolutely no sleep the night prior, was having to deal with Minerva for the day, and had to embark upon a trip to the Dursley's, was far from in a pleasant mood as his reply had been short and rude (in his daughter's opinion). "That is none of your concern," he'd told her.

"Someone's in a mood," Haley mumbled back quietly so that only she and Minerva heard the snarky remark, which the latter of the two disapproved of.

"Why, pray tell, is an owl residing in the dining room?" he asked, obviously failing to hear that comment. Severus then looked to his daughter, his obsidian eyes now level with her own.

"That's a good question," Haley said, not having a proper answer. She honestly didn't know how Errol had found his way into their quarters, really.

Having known the man for many years, Minerva quickly caught on to the look of disbelief etched upon her colleague's face. "There is no time to hold an argument, Severus," she reminded him, also interrupting his words to come. "We need to be leaving shortly."

The potion's master now turned to McGonagall. He quite sincerely did not want this visit with the Dursley's to include her. (The stubborn feline had not only kept vital information from him in the past, she'd also gone behind his back and lied once more by sending his child to the Weasley's…and he despised deceitful people). The idea would have never crossed his mind had Haley not practically pleaded for the blasted woman to accompany them. Why, he'd never know. There held only two reasons for Severus' reluctant consent: One being that he desperately wished for the child to shut it and retreat to bed for the evening, the second being how much easier the entire meeting would go if Minerva were to join the duo. Gryffindor's head of house would, as much as he hated to admit, keep his head somewhat level as he had a strong dislike for at least two of Number Four's occupants. And he genuinely didn't have time for dealing with whatever consequences may come his way should he 'accidentally' bring harm upon one of them (Petunia in particular).

Recognizing that fact, McGonagall had become a part of this whole ordeal now. She had the moment Evans sent for her last night, just before nine.

Looking between the set of elders she currently stood between, Haley became increasingly uncomfortable as she watched them stare each other down.

"I'm going to get changed," she said, having still been attired in her sleepwear. Shortly after stating this to the professors (who did not reply), she scurried out of the tensed room.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

Flooing into Hogsmeade and apparating to Privet Drive hadn't taken long for the trio; although it felt as if it had to Haley, who loathed both means of transportation. Using the floo was always awkward with her trait for clumsiness and disapparating never ceased to make her ill.

"Are you alright, dear?" Minerva had asked as they were about to approach Number Four.

The girl in question merely nodded her head, waiting for the dizzy sensation to fade, and joined her father in walking towards the Dursley's doorstep.

It was shortly after this that they were all greeted by a horse-looking woman with a nose pointed so far up, Haley could probably see all the way into to her brain if she tried.

"We won't be buying anything it is that you are trying to sell," the woman informed them, eying each person before her distastefully.

"How accommodating," McGonagall stepped from her place behind Haley to properly speak with the muggle, "being that we currently have nothing for purchase," she stated sternly, not overly fond of Mrs. Dursley's attitude.

"You're one of those freaks, aren't you?" Petunia put the pieces together, just now fully seeing what the other adults were wearing.

"Hey, I am not a freak!" Haley crossed her arms defensively. Why was everyone in her family so mean?

"Mind your tone, Miss Evans," Severus berated the eleven year old, outwardly smirking nevertheless.

"Evans?" the mare-like female appeared confused now. She gazed at the child, seeing if the freak could possibly be related to her late sister in any way simply based off of Haley's features.

Apparently, Petunia found exactly what she'd been searching for.

"I'm not taking this one in," she spat, "It's bad enough I've been landed with one of her brats," Mrs. Dursley exclaimed, getting the wrong impression from what the three truthfully came to her home for.

"Are you insinuating that you do not wish to care for your sister's child, Petunia?" the potion's master inquired, his previous smirk no longer in place as he was thoroughly angered for yet another time that day.

"Take my words as you will," she spat, not owing these psychos any sort of explanation.

"You know, I told Albus from day one that placing Harry in the care of these muggles would be a grand mistake," McGonagall admitted aloud to no one directly.

"Mummy, what's going on?" a miniature whale came into view from behind Vernon's wife; breaking into their bickering.

"It's nothing, Dudders," the boy's mother tried directing his attention elsewhere. "Why don't you run along and watch the telly for a bit?" she lamely suggested.

Dudley shook his head, "I can't because the stupid freak broke the remote," he lied, having damaged the item himself but only a few minutes ago.

Petunia sighed, "I'll be in to fix it soon, sweetheart, alright?"

Haley was amazed. Her aunt was undoubtedly bipolar.

"You won't be able to find it. Scarhead hid it in his cupboard after ruining it so that he wouldn't get into trouble," Dudley elaborated; only partially lying. The remote was in the cupboard, but not by Harry's own doing. It fell apart when the plump boy chucked it at his cousin whilst he was trying to leave the small space.

"His cupboard?" Snape ground out furiously, his ebony wand drawn.

"Where is Mr. Potter?" Minerva demanded, also enraged.

Haley remained the only one to not bother with asking any questions. Instead, she pushed the Dursley woman aside and rushed into the house. In the pit of her stomach, she sensed something was terribly wrong here. Looking around inside and ignoring Petunia's words of protest, the girl wasted no time in calling after her brother.

"Harry!" she frantically peered around each corner, "Harry, where are you?"

"Severus, look," Minerva pointed towards a cupboard underneath the stairway. (After Haley broke into Number Four, her father and mentor quickly followed).

The younger professor did as instructed, quickly noting the lock on its door.

His heart clenching whilst he imagined the worst scenario of what lay inside; Severus briskly cast Alohamora in order to unveil the truth.

And as the small frame began to open by Minerva's hand, a large, purple-faced man came barreling down the staircase with Petunia in tow.

"I demand you to leave here at once!" he ordered, "Or I'll call the cops," Vernon threatened.

Fully aware that Minerva and Severus could hold their own against her aunt, uncle, and cousin, Haley used this distraction to her advantage and snuck into the now-unlocked cupboard.

"Harry?" she whispered into the darkness, unable to see a thing. That problem, however, was rectified moments later when a small hand pulled a dangling chain connected to a dusty light bulb.

"Who are you?" the nervous nine year old asked, not understanding why or how this stranger had entered his room.

"I'm Haley," the older child told him, her heart currently breaking because of what she was witnessing.

Miss Evan's brother was dangerously thin, incredibly pale, had a bruise forming upon his head where Dudley had thrown the remote…It took every fiber of her being not to cry. Haley's anger towards this neglect was probably the only thing keeping her from doing just that.

"Why are you here?" Harry, who sat at the edge of his bed, timidly wondered aloud.

Smiling sadly, she enlightened him. "I'm here to take you home."

The boy's eyes (so much like her own, yet hidden behind circular glasses and free of obsidian specks) widened at that. "Really?" he checked in a tiny voice, not even caring that he didn't know this person. He'd take any chance that would allow him to get away from the Dursley's.

"Really," Haley repeated, her eyes brimming with tears as she couldn't hold them back any longer.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Harry practically shouted, startling the eleven year old. "I didn't mean to make you cry," he appeared to be panicking.

"You didn't," she assured him, bewildered by his actions. "These are happy tears, Harry. I'm just glad that I've found you," Haley admitted.

Now standing, the frail wizard cocked his head. "…But why? And how do you know my name?" he uncharacteristically inquired. Typically, Harry never dared to ask many questions as his uncle got upset whenever he did.

"Because I'm your sister," Haley bluntly informed him.

Then, unable to bottle her emotions anymore, she hugged her brother tightly yet gently all the same.

Harry was immediately overwhelmed at that, unsure of how to feel. Nobody had ever embraced him like this before and neither his aunt nor uncle had ever mentioned Haley.

Then again, he really shouldn't have expected them to. They were never honest with him. So, of course, Harry decided to believe this girl's words as she had yet to prove herself untrustworthy.

Honestly, his sister was the nicest person he had yet to meet since his parent's death in that car crash all those years ago.

And while Harry thought about this, Haley's mind remained elsewhere.

Still holding onto her brother, she was mentally vowing over and over how she'd never allow any harm to come Harry's way again. Nobody would lay a finger on him. She'd even fight this 'You-Know-Who' person he'd faced as an infant if it came down to it. Haley didn't care if he was supposedly the darkest wizard of all time…she'd protect Harry with her life.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Advice

Haley wasn't quite sure what had been done about her aunt and uncle, for when she exited the cupboard with Harry, both adults, along with their whale of a son, could not be found.

Now, hours later, as she sat beside her sleeping brother within the Hogwarts hospital wing, the girl came to the conclusion that she really didn't want to know. Despite those pigs probably having received what they deserved…Haley just didn't want to hear the gruesome details. Being an eleven year old child (a female, no less), surely no one could blame her. Besides, they were gone, away from Harry now, and that was all that truly mattered in her eyes.

Looking over towards the headmaster, two professors, and Madame Pomfrey (whom she'd only met for the first time today), Haley also realized, as she watched the arguing quartet standing by the doorway, that she could never inform them of her past with Mr. Coleman.

Yes, she knew that Wool's cook deserved every ounce of justice the Dursley's had been dealt, but bringing attention to that man would inevitably put Evangeline (the woman who had cared for and raised her up until now) in the spotlight as well.

Regardless of Miss Turner never harming the child, others could easily blame the woman for failing to see the mistreatment taking place right under her nose.

Haley sighed at the thought; her eyes lowering to the hand she held firmly within her own. She simply couldn't allow for any distress to fall upon her old guardian. Still caring deeply for the mousy lady, it would hurt her more to cause Evangeline grief over any time Mr. Coleman had ever touched her.

This would secret would simply have to remain Haley's to keep.

…Well, her and Maggie's. The blonde had taken notice, but her friend made her swear never to tell out of embarrassment and fear. Reluctantly and foolishly, Miss Williams had no choice but to consent.

"He will not be going back there, Albus!" McGonagall had instantly disregarded the very thought.

The loud tone had caused Haley's eyes to shoot up towards the group once more, interested in just where this conversation would lead.

"What do you suggest, Minerva?" the headmaster had argued back in a way Miss Evans had never seen before. The elder man appeared completely worn as opposed to his typical calm demeanor. Also, his eyes were far from twinkling which frightened Haley a bit to be honest.

"Place Mr. Potter in a home he shall be cared for," the transfiguration professor stated; her Scottish brogue prominent as she was upset.

"With whom would that be?" Albus harshly inquired. "The boy needs protection. Nowhere would be safe enough-"

"Just as he was safe with the Dursleys?" Minerva interrupted. "Have you not seen him, Albus?" she directed his attention towards the boy's unconscious form. Currently, Harry held fast asleep in one of the infirmary's many beds; his sister sitting at its edge, watching them all intently. "How you could even think about returning him…" the animagus drifted off, shaking her head in dismay.

"I may have implied that, Minerva, but I did not mean it in the way you believe," Dumbledore insisted before explaining, "So long as Harry continues to call Privet Drive his home, we could alter Petunia's memory and return her there with him. She would care for the boy as if he were her own and would have no recollection of the past. Petunia would remember her relationship with Lily differently-"

"Obliviating a muggle is illegal," McGonagall reminded him, "Not only that, but she, along with her horrid husband, deserve to remain in prison to forever repent for their crimes. Why you do not agree with this is beyond my knowledge," she looked at Albus in sheer disappointment.

"I do," he corrected, "but the bloodwards-"

"To hell with them!" Minerva snapped, causing Haley to jump. "Mr. Potter will never return to Privet Drive so long as I remain alive," she put her foot down. The professor's decision had been made immediately after bearing witness to the extent of Harry's poor lifestyle through Vernon's memories.

"I agree, headmaster," Poppy intervened. Having been the one to perform a full body scan upon the boy, she had no choice but to side with McGonagall. "There must be some way for you to locate another home for the child."

Dumbledore began pacing and Miss Evans wondered why her father had yet to say anything. She knew Severus didn't care for her brother by any means, (that much Haley could base simply upon past discussions; although she hardly knew of his reasons) but surely that couldn't mean he would send Harry back. The potion's master was not heartless. A downright git at times? Yes. Heartless? No.

"Look," Haley chose to speak her piece in the midst of the newfound silence, removing herself from her current position as she bravely approached the set of elders. "I honestly don't know what these bloodwards are, or why they're so important," she began truthfully, "but I'm sure…no, I'm positive that they can't be worth the suffering Harry's been put through." The girl then turned to the headmaster, "I know he wouldn't be allowed to stay here at the castle because the rules go against that," she continued grimly as she hardly wanted to be separated from her brother once more, "but couldn't he stay with the Weasley's?" Haley practically begged. If there was no way for Harry to remain with her throughout the school year, she'd settle for the second best alternative: allowing him to stay with the only family she trusted.

"Miss Evans," Albus began, his tone already making it clear that he'd be shortly denying her request, "not only do Mr. and Mrs. Weasley have plenty of their own children to look after fulltime, the Burrow is merely not safe-"

"I want Harry's safety just as much as you do, sir," Haley interrupted, confused and frustrated beyond comprehension, "but why is it so important that he has these bloodwards? Is there something he needs to be protected from? Because I thought our aunt and uncle were already locked away-"

"The Dursley's are not whom Mr. Potter requires protection from," McGonagall chose to be honest. After all, it was only right for the child to fully know of the wizard who had murdered her mother; how He Who Must Not Be Named would inevitably rise again. For when he did, hardly any home would be safe for Harry to live in.

"Then who?" Haley asked the inescapable question, determined to know.

"Minerva-" the headmaster tried, not feeling it necessary for an eleven year old to know of this.

"Would you rather her find this information through a text, Albus?" the professor challenged. "Nearly all of our student population, perhaps with the exception of several muggleborns, knows of the tale. It is practically a bedtime story," she waved her arms about, dramatizing her point.

"Yes, but not why," Dumbledore made that clear. Only he, Severus, and the Dark Lord remained aware of the prophecy. Other's assumed You Know Who went after the Potters for the same reasons he attacked and killed many witches and wizards; that he was a cruel man who took pleasure in doing so, nothing more.

"I imagine that would be quite obvious," Minerva took her turn, clearly falling amongst the category of those who believed the Dark Lord to be out for revenge against Harry: the infant who destroyed him.

That conclusion, however, prevailed only partially valid.

"It's that dark wizard you told me about before, isn't it?" Haley finally figured it out. "Percy told me he was dead, but Bill didn't seem too sure," she carried on, speaking more so to herself.

"Indeed, he is" McGonagall answered tiredly.

"And these bloodwards are the only way to protect Harry from him?" she pressed, "Why couldn't you simply put them on the Burrow so that Harry would be just as safe there?" Haley inquired.

"That is enough," Severus, at last, stepped into the conversation. He did not wish to hear yet again of how Lily had sacrificed herself for her son. The memory of finding the aftermath was painful enough without having to rehash the past verbally. "You do not need to know why they cannot be placed upon the Weasley's home," he told his daughter firmly. "Recognize that they cannot be and accept it."

Haley glared at him, not understanding the sudden hostility.

"Well," Pomfrey started, preventing Miss Evans from engaging in a moot argument, "regardless of where you decide, Mr. Potter shall be staying here in the hospital wing for at least another three days. He is far from well enough to be released sooner than that," she placed her hands on her waist, leaving no room for debate.

"Then it is settled," Albus agreed, "We shall utilize this time to better plan for where young Mr. Potter's future home will be."

And with that, the headmaster exited the infirmary for his office where many more hours of pacing awaited.

"Why couldn't Harry just stay with us?" Haley turned to her father. "Amaryllis told me that Hogwarts is one of the safest places there is; and the rules were made to keep students away for the summer, not winter, spring, or fall," she said as if just having had a breakthrough.

Severus scowled at her, despising the very idea of taking in the boy. "Potter is not yet a student, for one," he began, "Secondly, it would not be appropriate as it goes against standard policy. Any child non-related to a professor may not reside in their quarters," he informed her with finality.

"He's related to me, though," Haley persisted, "shouldn't that count for something?"

Seriously, if she was allowed to stay throughout the last week of summer, why couldn't he? All of the professors would be around as this was when they returned for planning purposes. So, what was the problem?

"No," he rejected all hope. "And as it is futile, I suggest you quit searching for ways around it. You shall result in nothing more than having wasted your time."

"You just don't like him," Haley disagreed, "I bet he'd be able to live here if that wasn't the case," she sincerely thought.

Then, not waiting for a response, she returned to her brother; clearly upset.

"It is early yet," Minerva spoke through the tension, "let her spend some time with Mr. Potter for now, Severus," she advised, "At any rate, we really must meet with Albus."

The potion's master seemed conflicted, but only for a moment. Looking as if he wished to speak with his daughter further, he still departed the hospital wing moments later with a disappointed McGonagall in tow.

"Looks like it's just you and me for now, Harry," Haley told him, regardless of his sleeping state. Peering around the infirmary she noted that everybody had left with the exception of Madame Pomfrey who remained in her office.

Miss Evans, instead of resuming her old position, brought a chair to the left of her brother's bed and decided to wait for him to awaken; not caring how long that would take.

After all, she'd waited practically her whole life for this: a family. Another hour or two would hardly kill her.

**Later that night**

"Why doesn't he like Harry?"

Minerva watched the child sitting opposite her desk wearily. When it became apparent that Potter would not be waking any time soon, she'd sent for Haley, stating that it was merely not healthy to sit about all hours.

Once they'd fought over the matter for some time, Miss Evans reluctantly relented and followed McGonagall to her office as Severus and the headmaster were still preoccupied holding a meeting.

Now, the duo sat on reverse sides of a table, speaking of the past. Figuring that both of Lily's children were bound to have many questions at this point, Minerva chose to answer some of Haley's to the best of her abilities. Barely managing to handle one of the two adolescents, the woman knew she would not stay sane had she opted to meet with them both simultaneously.

"Do you know, professor?" Haley asked again as the animagus appeared to be having an inner debate.

McGonagall sighed. She had no desire to disclose this information, simply because it was not hers to share, but she knew Severus would never tell the girl of his old rivalry with James. He would fail to see any reason for doing so. Minerva, on the other hand, felt that Haley should know for it not only concerned Harry, but also further explained why Lily hadn't told anybody about her own existence.

"Your father and James, Mr. Potter's father," she elaborated, "did not exactly have the best of relationships throughout their years as students here at Hogwarts," the professor sugarcoated it.

"Okay…" Haley scrunched up her face, feeling like she was missing something. "Did they get into fights a lot, or something?"

McGonagall nodded her head slightly, "Or something," she vaguely acceded. But when her student just kept gazing on in bewilderment, she further clarified. "I am sure the Weasley's enlightened you of the house rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin, correct?" Minerva checked, referring to the Molly and Arthur's offspring.

"Yeah, they said the two houses don't really get on," Haley took her turn in phrasing her words lightly. "Was Harry's dad in Gryffindor?" She knew her own to be a Slytherin, therefore assumed this to be the case.

"Indeed, he was," McGonagall remarked, "but your assumption would be incorrect if you believe their disputes were merely caused by a difference in house."

Haley still swore the animagus could read minds; she just knew it. "Why didn't they get along then?" she wanted to know. It must have been something significant if the potion's master was taking out his old hatred for James on her brother (which really was not fair).

"I shall start from the beginning," the professor decided, being that the story was to be a long one. "Lily and Severus had been good friends, from what I could tell, for a great deal of time. Although I am not certain what happened, that friendship ceased to exist into the latter half of their fifth year," this really confused the child, Minerva could easily tell, as her eyebrows had knitted closer together. "Also, it should help to know that James had been quite fond of Lily, despite the two not ever having been close to one another."

"Mum was a Gryffindor too, wasn't she?" Haley started solving this all out.

"Correct," Minerva replied with a kind smile. She briefly recalled the day where Lily had been the one sitting in the chair her daughter now occupied. How times had changed…

"So, basically," the eleven year old broke her reverie, "Harry's dad was jealous of mum's friendship with-" she stopped, unsure of what to call Severus.

McGonagall's grin faded a tad at that, "In short, yes, James did not appear to agree with their relationship."

"Well, I guess that makes sense," Haley drifted off for a minute, "but why weren't my mum and James close if they were in the same house?"

"As I said earlier, Lily and Severus were quite good friends at one point. When James disagreed with your mother's decision to associate herself with your father, he tried breaking them apart. This, of course, did not settle well with Lily, therefore causing her to dislike Potter." Minerva remembered each time the redhead came to her, convinced that James was nothing more than an arrogant toe-rag.

"I wouldn't like him either," Haley huffed, putting herself into her mother's shoes. If anybody attempted to break off her and Maggie's friendship, or even the one she had with the twins, she'd be beyond furious.

The animagus chuckled at that, lightening the mood. "Yes, well, while I am not sure how it happened, after Severus and Lily ceased trailing after the other, James came into the picture and somehow managed to win her over."

"That doesn't make sense," the girl shook her head.

"Teenagers rarely do," Minerva concurred.

"It's like mum was trying to get revenge by going with Harry's dad," Haley tried finding a reason.

"Possibly," the woman mulled the idea over.

"So, because mum chose James over him, he takes his anger out on Harry?" she put the pieces together.

"Mr. Potter also happens to resemble his father; almost perfectly," she reflected back on the old James she once knew.

"That's still no excuse," Haley argued, "it's not Harry's fault that mum chose James, or that he looks so much like him," she defended her brother.

Minerva sighed, "I will agree with you on that, Miss Evans," she consented, having been within the same mind on the matter, "but I am afraid nothing I can say will change Severus' thoughts on young Harry," the transfiguration professor admitted, as she and her colleague were currently not on good terms.

Disliking her words, Haley still had to accept that her father's decisions could not forcibly be altered. He was incredibly stubborn about these things…about everything, actually.

"There's still something I want to know," she began after several moments of silence surpassed them.

"Yes, Miss Evans?" McGonagall pried, curious.

Haley took a breath; this question had been on her mind for quite a while now. "Why didn't mum tell him about me?" she asked, referring to Severus. "I mean, I get that she was too young and couldn't keep me because of James; but she still could've told him, right?" the girl inquired in a sad tone. Haley honestly thought that just maybe, had Lily told Severus about her, she would have had a chance at a real family.

Minerva was at a loss for words. How could she possibly tell this child that her father would probably not have taken her in? From McGonagall's viewpoint, her old student seemed all too interested in the dark arts. So, when Lily came to her, swearing her to secrecy and asking for help, the animagus consented at the time because she thought Severus unfit for parenting as well.

…Even though the green eyed girl had never mentioned that he was a deatheater. As of now, only the man himself and Albus remained aware of that; along with the other fellow followers of the Dark Lord, of course.

It was only once Severus had established himself as a responsible potion's master (and as his daughter was soon to be a student of his) that Minerva decreed he should know; hoping it wouldn't be too late.

That last bit still remained unclear.

"Professor?" Haley interrupted her thoughts yet another time, appearing concerned. "Are you alright?" she asked worriedly. The woman had been silent for at least five minutes now.

Minerva smiled weakly, "I am fine, dear," she assured. Then, McGonagall began searching for a proper response to Miss Evans' earlier question (which was proving to be an impossible feat).

Fortunately for the professor, it was now no longer one she had to worry about conquering as the headmaster chose that precise moment to step into her office.

"Ah, Minerva, I thought the two of you might be here," Dumbledore, eyes twinkling, stepped inside with Professor Snape following shortly after.

"Albus," she greeted, all too pleased with the sudden intrusion, "I take it you are here to share the news with Miss Evans?" McGonagall inquired, despite already knowing. Prior to fetching the girl from the hospital wing, the three adults had solved the Potter equation regarding that of his new home.

"What news?" Haley piped up, unknowingly going along with Minerva's newfound distraction.

The female professor smiled, "We have managed to put together proper living arrangements for Mr. Potter," she informed her.

"Really?" greenish eyes were swiftly filled with hope, yet uncertainty, "Where?"

"The Burrow," Dumbledore enlightened the child.

Haley beamed, happy with that, but frowned within the next second as if having a mood swing. "But I thought you said it wasn't safe," she reminded him, not trying to dissuade his intentions of sending Harry there.

"I did say that, yes," the headmaster acknowledged before proceeding, "but with the right enchantments, we shall have powerful wards set up, strong enough to keep young Mr. Potter protected for as long as he will remain there."

"And for how long would that be exactly?" Haley wondered aloud, getting the feeling that it would not be permanently (until he started Hogwarts, that is).

"Well, it has been decided that he is only to stay throughout the weekdays," he told her, "Nights, he must return here, as well as weekends," Albus concluded. It simply wouldn't be wise to keep Harry in one place, which was outside of the school, for an extended period of time.

"He'll be spending each entire weekend here?" she checked.

Dumbledore shook his head, as Haley slightly anticipated. "Not quite," he folded his hands, "You see, I had thought, since Mr. Potter will no longer be attending his past primary school, that it would be most efficient if he were still to be tutored, at the very least."

"Okay," Haley could agree with this, "but where will he go for that?" she still had to know.

"The Longbottom residence," Albus replied simply as if it answered everything.

The girl had to stifle a giggle, "Longbottom?"

"Yes," he appeared amused by her reaction to the name. "In your mother's younger days, she had been good friends with Frank and Alice," the man began elaborating, unrecognizing the fact that he'd hit a nerve with Severus by speaking of Lily. "They had a son, Neville, whom is Harry's age," Dumbledore added, comforting Haley a bit with that knowledge.

Pleased that her brother would have the opportunity to make friends outside of the Weasley clan, (not that she would have minded if he didn't) she carried on with her next inquisition. "So, Neville's parents will tutor both him and Harry together then?"

"No, Augusta, the boy's grandmother," Dumbledore explained, "will be doing so."

He didn't go any further with that, however; and luckily, Haley did not ask for any more details about Neville's parents. She assumed Frank and Alice had work on the weekends, therefore always sending their son to Augusta's to look after him. In her eyes, that was the only logical explanation.

"Can I meet them first?" she almost pleaded, feeling the need to do so. Haley didn't want to send Harry off with complete strangers. Sure, her mentor and the headmaster seemed to trust the Longbottoms, but she couldn't be certain of her own feelings until she met with Augusta herself.

Albus chuckled, "If you wish, I will see what I can do to arrange that," he consented, causing a large smile to spread upon the girl's face.

"Now that it has been settled, I suggest you retire for the evening, Miss Evans," Minerva advised as eight o'clock was approaching.

Haley couldn't restrain the whine that escaped her lips. "Can't I check on Harry first?" she vied for some middle ground here.

Just as her father had declined her wish, Dumbledore said, "Mr. Potter will undoubtedly be staying asleep for the remainder of the night." (Which was true being that Poppy had dosed him with various potions upon their arrival; one being dreamless sleep).

Knowing his words were valid, Haley still shot her father a glare; upset by his previous actions both in the infirmary and from his instant rejection just moments ago.

"Alright," she sadly accepted Minerva's instruction. Haley replaced her scowl with a sweet smile upon turning to face said woman. "Goodnight professor," she bid her farewell.

"Goodnight, dear," McGonagall responded simply yet kindly. She then watched as the child said her goodbyes to Albus before rudely brushing past her father without so much as a single word.

**Ten Minutes Later**

Severus, if I may have a moment," Dumbledore stopped the younger man just as he was about to follow Haley (who was already in their rooms) into the dungeons.

The potion's master glowered, his patience running thin. His day had not only been a long one, but he'd also succeeded in having yet another spat with his daughter. Oh, and he had hardly forgotten of the betrayal he felt towards his old mentor.

Still, he replied with a short, "Yes, headmaster?"

Albus sighed, recognizing the look of sheer distrust etched upon his colleague's face; yet continued, nevertheless. "I do not know if you shall ever forgive me," he started off grimly, "but you cannot keep up with this resentment towards Harry, my boy" the headmaster stated honestly.

This, inevitably, caused Severus to recall how Lily had chosen Potter over himself…how he could have had a family if it hadn't been for him.

He despised James Potter immensely…and now, even with him dead, he saw the git every time he looked at said pureblood's spawn.

"He is innocent," Dumbledore persisted, "Stop wasting time fawning over what could have been," he advised. "Instead, take advantage of the family you have now, Severus. Do not allow your past to consume you. Haley needs you," Albus reminded him, fully grabbing the opposite man's attention, "therefore, so does Harry to an extent."

Severus relayed the words over in his mind, seeking a way to disagree; but found none.

"I will not be capable of spying for you, Albus," he informed him firmly. In truth, how was he supposed to perform such a task whilst having not only a daughter to keep in mind, but with the boy who lived himself to practically take in?

A vast amount of utter silence drove by before Dumbledore spoke again. "I understand," he relented.

With that, the potion's professor departed for the dungeons below, already aware that Potter would be spending the summers in his home if he ever wished for Haley to do the same. Extra wards would direly be required, but he no longer wished to presently think about that.

So, as he made way into his quarters, the headmaster held standing where he was left. Yes, he would be able to protect Severus, but would the former deatheater be able to ignore each summoning upon Voldemort's return?

Returning to his office; Albus could only hope.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Irrational and Rational Fears

"Good morning," Haley greeted Severus in an almost monotone fashion. Exiting her bedroom, fully dressed, she strode past the armchair her father resided in and made way for the door. "I'm going to see Harry," she stated before reaching for the doorknob.

"Not without having eaten breakfast," the potion's master halted her, causing the girl to groan in exasperation. "Or, if you would prefer not visiting Potter at all-"

"No, I'll eat!" Haley hastily cut him off. She'd received practically zero sleep the night before as she had been looking forward to seeing her brother again.

Severus slightly smirked at his daughter's sudden change in heart and directed the girl's attention towards the dining room table. There, a magically kept warm bowl of porridge, along with some juice and two slices of toast waited.

Taking her seat, the eleven year old sighed once more. She was hardly hungry. Back at Wool's she would typically skip breakfast…and the other meals if she could help it. The slop was just so bloody disgusting that Haley could never force herself to eat more than a bite or two no matter how hungry she may have been. So now, because of that, her stomach had clearly shrunken in size as there remained perfectly tasteful food before her, and still, she could not eat even half of it.

"Is there a problem?" the professor's voice rang out from behind, causing Haley to nearly topple out of her chair.

"Geez, could you at least try to be a bit louder?" she angrily complained, righting herself. "It's like you do that on purpose."

Severus raised a brow in light of the accusation, "I assumed, as we coincide within the same rooms on a daily basis, that my presence would not startle you so," he let her know, albeit sarcastically.

Haley huffed and prodded her porridge harshly with a spoon, "Yeah, well, you 'assumed' wrong," she informed him.

The potion's master merely hummed curiously at that, inwardly wondering just why his child was always on edge. Outwardly, however, he'd never shown any concern as he knew he'd be unveiling many answers throughout his visit to the orphanage come Sunday.

"Can I go now?" eyes, a perfect mixture of Lily's and his own, looked up at him pleadingly, breaking his train of thought.

Despite wishing for her to consume more, Severus opted to let the matter slide for now. After retrieving the information he needed regarding Haley's past, he'd take further action.

"Can you?" he inquired, determined to break the girl of her habit to ask questions improperly.

This, like the last time, caused said child to smile knowingly, rather than turn irate. "May I?" she tried again.

"So long as you return before it is time for supper," he complied, aware that Poppy would handle lunch.

"I will," Haley easily agreed, "Would seven work, then?" she checked as that was when they usually ate.

Severus, watching as she embarked for the portrait once more, answered her simply, "Make it six."

Haley cocked her head in confusion, "But we never eat before seven," she reminded him.

"Yes," the professor acknowledged this, "however, considering that you still have lines to complete, I would prefer for you to return an hour earlier so that you may begin writing," he refreshed her memory, much to his child's dismay.

Haley whined, "I'd really hoped you'd forgotten about that," she admitted.

"Evidently, you wasted your time," Severus noted dryly, in spite of his current amusement.

She scoffed, "Clearly," the eleven year old mimicked his tone. She then propped the entrance open and went to leave.

"Before I go," Haley turned back to face the man standing just a couple paces back, "I wanted to thank you," she spoke shyly, her bangs falling over her face as she peered down apprehensively.

This caught Severus a bit off guard, "Whatever for?" he asked. Just last night the girl had been upset with him; and now, here she stood giving thanks for a matter he knew not.

Haley shuffled her feet, finding them incredibly fascinating at the moment, "For letting Harry spend the nights with us," she said, bravely looking up, "I know you don't exactly like him…"

The potion's master took in a deep breath of frustration, recalling his conversation with Albus the night prior. "Perhaps my notions towards Mr. Potter were irrational at the time," he began only to be interrupted.

"So, you'll at least try to be nicer to him now?" Haley practically pleaded, "Please say that you will," she carried on, desperately wanting, no needing, for her brother and father to get along, "because I would really like to be able to spend time with both of you, and that would be almost impossible if you guys were to constantly fight," she pointed out.

'_Take advantage of the family you have now, Severus…"_

The professor sighed yet again, "I will try-"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" His daughter had rendered him breathless, having rather tightly latched onto his torso. Like her father, she was surprisingly strong.

Severus cleared his throat and awkwardly patted the child's back. "Yes, well," he gently released her, "I suggest you run along before I change my mind and have you start on your lines now," the man said only somewhat seriously.

Haley forced a laugh, her face tinged pink from her sudden, random outburst of affection. "Right," she agreed, scurrying back to the exit, "I'll be seeing you then," the girl quickly ushered out after that, leaving a befuddled yet pleased potion's master in her wake.

**Ten Minutes Later**

Watching Miss Evans enter her hospital wing, Poppy couldn't help but to reflect back on the day young Lily had paid her a visit; the one where she'd learnt of her pregnancy. Now, looking at her firstborn, Madame Pomfrey smiled with fondness. Haley resembled her mother so; what with her hair texture, nose, and lips. Her skin and hair color, of course, could only come from her father. Still, it was the child's eyes which fascinated her. Unlike Harry's, that replicated their mum's perfectly, Haley's were a completely balanced mixture of Severus' and Lily's. Anyone may look at the girl's eyes and say that they were flawed by the obsidian specks partially masking the emerald green…but to Poppy, they were stunning. They held a little reminder that even the grandest of mistakes can have a wonderful, well-worth outcome.

"Good morning, Madame Pomfrey," said eleven year old greeted, breaking her reverie.

Poppy wiped nothing from her hands onto her blouse and grinned warmly at the child, "Good morning, Miss Evans. While I have nothing against your visiting Mr. Potter, I would still appreciate it were you to behave yourselves," she set out a few rules, "he is still far from a full recovery and needs his rest," Poppy sternly let her know.

Haley nodded her head in understanding, "I just want to talk to my brother, that's all," she reassured the healer that nothing strenuous would be taking place.

Pomfrey eyed her for a moment before stepping aside, "I will return with lunch in several hours," she informed the future student, "until then I shall be in my office if either of you require anything."

She nodded once more, "Alright," Haley used the manners both Minerva and Severus so frequently pressed upon her, "thank you, Madame Pomfrey," she smiled politely and soon after watched the healer retreat into her office.

Wasting absolutely no time, the girl practically ran to Harry's bed, where he currently sat upright drawing intently on a piece of parchment.

"Hey," she pulled up a chair, slightly startling her brother, "what are you drawing?" Haley asked interestedly.

Harry turned a bit red at that, "It's nothing," he replied shyly, attempting to hide his work.

"I doubt that," his sister tried lightening the mood, "mind if I see it?"

Looking contemplative for a second, the boy in the bed timidly offered the picture and nervously awaited her reaction.

Grabbing it carefully, Haley became happier yet saddened by what she found sketched before her.

There, on the paper she held between each hand, remained a sloppy, however clear, image of what she knew to be Harry and herself standing between his dad and their mum. Here, she was holding their mother's hand as he held to James'. How Haley knew what Lily looked like was based merely off of McGonagall's descriptions. Harry's father, she'd simply guessed, as she didn't know who else the man in this drawing could be.

But how did her brother know?

"Harry," she decided to ask, "how do you remember what mum looked like?"

He shrugged, "I don't really," he twiddled his thumbs, "I just dream about them sometimes."

Haley smiled, if pathetically. "Well, it's really good," she praised, then tried handing the picture back only to be shot down.

"You keep it," Harry told her, pleased that someone finally appreciated anything that he did.

"Are you sure?" she checked, just as content with the small gift.

"Yeah," he returned to appearing unsure of himself, "if you want it that is…"

"Of course I do," Haley beamed, folding the parchment away for now. She then hugged her brother for the second time since she'd met him.

Harry reciprocated the embrace, if not as much as she may have liked. Haley knew they'd simply have to work on his issues with trust; because if she could get over that, in time, so could he.

"Now," Haley cut to the chase, "I'm sure you have loads of questions," she started, which had to be true. Harry was probably dying to know just where he was, all about magic, his status in the wizarding world, where he'd be staying, why they had never met before, who her dad was if not James, and how their parents really died (the toughest question of them all).

So, until the midday meal came around, Haley would be spending that time enlightening him.

**Several Hours Later**

"Is that an owl?"

It was nearly six when Haley decided to bid her brother farewell for the night. She'd told him everything that he wished to know and had managed to do so in a way he'd understand. Not surprisingly, Harry seemed okay with all of the arrangements made for him. She supposed that so long as it wasn't with the Dursley's, he would be. What the eight year old didn't take as well remained the fact that he was considered famous in this world of magic and such; and Haley honestly couldn't blame him. However, after assuring the boy that everything would be fine and that she'd be there for him in every way, Harry seemed to relax and realize that his sister spoke the truth. Together, they'd manage.

Now, as she made way to leave, the other raven-haired child stopped her. Looking towards where he was directing, Haley saw, much to her dismay: Errol. The bird currently sat on the opposite side of the hospital's windowsill, her letter from Fred and George still with him.

"Unfortunately," Haley finally replied. "They're used for sending mail here," she explained.

"That's weird," her brother noted. After speaking with him for nearly the entire day, he'd really opened up and let some of his guard down around her. He basically became the Harry very few had the chance to see up until now.

And Haley loved him even more for it.

"Very," she agreed, still not moving any closer to the glass.

"It looks like it's waiting for you," Harry concluded, watching the barn owl with curiosity and fascination.

"He is," Haley sighed, "Remember me telling you about the twins?" she inquired, racking his memory.

"Uh huh," he replied, continuing to eye the bird rather than his sister.

"Well, this is their owl, Errol," she elaborated. "Fred and George sent me that letter."

"Then why don't you get it?" Harry looked back at her, not seeing the problem with doing so.

Haley crossed her arms, her bravery slipping away. "I tried earlier," she said, inwardly wondering if her father had been the one to send Errol out of the dungeons. "It didn't go very well."

The bespectacled boy looked over Haley for a while before figuring it out. "You're scared of him, aren't you?" he didn't appear amused, but rather concerned.

Her face heated in shame. She was the eldest here, therefore, was not supposed to be frightened of anything. "Maybe…"

"I could get it for you," Harry offered, referring to the small note. Spending a great deal of time outdoors amongst his aunt's garden, very few animals scared him.

"Madame Pomfrey said you can't get out of bed yet," Haley pointed out.

"But I feel fine," he halfheartedly protested.

"Sorry," she shook her head, "but until the three days have gone by, I can't let you get up," his sister set down the law, feeling like a prat.

Harry, remarkably, didn't put up any more fighting after that. He seemed to understand that Haley truly had his best interests at heart and wasn't simply being mean.

"Okay," he whined, falling back onto his pillow. Nearly a full minute's worth of silence surpassed them before he spoke up again. "Are you gonna leave him out there forever?"

This inquiry made Haley feel a bit guilty. The poor, ratty bird was just trying to do his job so that he could return home. Also, she really needed to get over her irrational fear. That being said, the girl with the side-braid cautiously walked over to the window and gradually lifted it open.

"See? He looks nice," Harry tried returning the favor of giving reassurance.

"Alright," Haley took a calming breath, talking to herself at this point. "All I have to do is untie the letter and he'll leave," she quietly vied to build confidence.

Standing merely inches apart from Errol now, the owl lifted his little leg, making it easier for her to take.

"Thanks," Haley muttered with a small smile, focusing on the task at hand. And soon enough, the envelope was hers and the bird had departed.

"You did it!" her brother congratulated the small feat she'd accomplished. Well, a small feat for most. For her, that was huge.

Haley laughed; glad to have it over with. "I'll read this later," she decided, stuffing the parchment into her pocket with the drawing she'd earlier received.

"Can I ask you something?" Harry wanted to know.

Sitting on the edge of his bed, the time momentarily forgotten, she consented, "Of course."

"Why are you so scared of owls?"

**Flashback**

The Hallows Eve of 1986, a just-turned eight year old Haley Smith could be found sitting inside her bedroom playing dolls with Maggie. It was approaching the curfew of nine o' clock, but neither girl cared. They knew trouble wouldn't be an issue as Evangeline always allowed for them to stay up later than usual on this day: Haley's birthday. Also, half of the orphans were typically wreaking havoc on the thirty-first; what with being sugar loaded. So, with that distraction and Miss Turner's lenience, they really had nothing to worry about.

"I have to use the bathroom," Maggie said, standing from her seat across Haley. "I'll be right back, okay?"

The paler girl nodded, not bothering to look up, "Okay," she replied, dismissing the blonde.

After Mags had left, the other girl tossed her doll aside. "This is so stupid," she muttered, hating having to pretend that these toys were real.

Haley sighed; bored now that she was alone.

Looking out of her dusty window, she gazed up at the harvest moon in awe. It was so big, orange, and illuminating. The sphere captivated her.

Distracted, she failed to notice the door creak open from behind; a frail man in disguise stepping into her room.

"Caw-caw!" a loud voice screeched from the left, right into her ear.

Haley screamed shrilly, beyond petrified. Whoever or whatever this was remained dressed as some sort of black bird, wearing a mask that made them unidentifiable. And their persistent animal noises only made things worse.

"Go away!" she demanded; hands over her head as tears wetted her face. Much to her displeasure, however, the horrifying bird-thing did not leave, rather, it continued to torment her.

It was not until Maggie returned from her trip to the loo that Mr. Coleman finally left; chuckling the entire way back into his kitchen.

**End Flashback**

"I'm sorry!" Harry frantically apologized.

Not long after asking that question, his sister had turned an unnatural shade of white, simultaneously zoning off into space. "You don't have to answer-"

"No, it's fine," Haley quickly relieved him. "I was just thinking…" she trailed off sadly, no longer wishing to recall the memory. It wasn't until the next day that she'd discovered Coleman to be behind the act as he'd served her breakfast with a bird call.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Harry gently suggested, hating to see his only family/friend upset.

She closed her eyes and sighed deeply. Only Maggie knew…and that wasn't by choice.

Still, Haley felt as if she should trust her brother. Really, how could he have any faith in her if she kept secrets from him?

Also, if she did opt to share her past, maybe he wouldn't feel as alone. The siblings were actually quite similar when it came to the way they each used to be treated by their elders.

And if she told, the two would have something more to bond over.

…Which is exactly why she decided to tell him.

Haley, completely forgetting her six o' clock curfew, remained in the hospital wing with Harry, relating and comparing pasts.

Entirely engulfed in one another, neither brother nor sister took notice to the man or woman standing at the wing's entrance, intently listening in.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Flashbacks and Findings

"…But we're safe now," Haley concluded once she and Harry had finished sharing their pasts with one another. Her brother had spoken of his years with the Dursley's while she went into detail about her earlier encounters with Coleman.

**Flashback: Haley**

"Got yourself a visitor, eh?"

Miss Smith peered up from her place atop her cot. She'd been waiting for the woman Miss Evangeline said would be stopping in soon when the cook made an appearance, much to her displeasure.

"Why do you care?" Haley spat back venomously. No matter how many times this man had caused her pain, she'd never show the fear she held for him in his presence.

Coleman chuckled evilly, "If you think for a moment that I do, you'd be sorely mistaken," he informed her, taking a seat at the end of her lumpy mattress.

This action caused the eleven year-olds' heart to pick up a rapid pace. She sincerely wished that this man couldn't sense it.

"They'll be here soon," she warned the frail, elderly, pathetic excuse for a man.

The cook merely edged closer at her words rather than take caution and leave as she'd implied for him to do, "You really aren't in any position to be making threats, Smith," he replied coolly, clearly not concerned by the two ladies about to make their way in.

"Why are you even here?" Haley rudely asked, summoning her courage. "Shouldn't you be in the kitchen making our supper?" she said almost like an order rather than an inquisition.

…Earning her a harsh smack across the face.

The only fortunate thing about this situation was that Minerva and Miss Turner could now be heard heading up the stairs just outside her door, causing Coleman to instantly back off.

"As soon as that broad is gone," he smirked, not needing to finish that sentence. Haley knew she'd be in for it once her visitor departed. No sooner did the cook exit her room, she'd pulled herself up and into a tight ball at the corner of her cot, which was exactly how McGonagall found her.

The single difference was that the red mark upon her cheek had vanished thanks to Miss Smith's accidental magic.

**End Flashback**

Haley shivered slightly as she recounted her latest memory of Paul Coleman. She was exceedingly grateful that she had left with the professor and hadn't been abandoned once more simply to fulfill the threat he'd made. The girl did not even want to imagine what he had in store for her that time.

Shaking her head clear of the many possibilities, she continued speaking, "They can't hurt us anymore, though," the older child reassured him, mentally choosing to ignore the rumors about You Know Who. She didn't want Harry to worry over the possibility of their mother's murderer coming back for revenge. While she not only thought that to be highly unlikely, on the slight chance that the dark wizard did return, she would take care of him herself.

**Flashback: Harry**

"Where'd he go?" Piers, one of Dudley's closest mates, asked loudly as he and their little gang of Harry Hunters had been chasing after the larger boy's cousin.

"I dunno," he scratched his head dumbly. Harry had been just in front of them when he'd suddenly disappeared completely.

"There he is!" another kid yelled out, pointing up at the roof of their school.

Atop of it, a young Mr. Potter stood feeling both frightened and extremely confused. The last thing the scrawny child remembered, he had been desperately trying to get away from his tormentors and now he was trapped miles above the ground from them (not that he minded).

"How'd he do that?" Piers wondered aloud, squinting his already beady eyes in bewilderment.

Dudley answered with the same response his parents gave him each time Harry did something strange or unusual, "He's a freak!" he told each of his partners in crime, causing them all to laugh and forget the moment of magic they'd actually witnessed.

And while the miniature whale appeared amused by all of this, Harry knew that once Dudley told his parents, they would hardly feel the same.

…

Correct in his prediction, the wizard had been tossed into his cupboard the minute Petunia and Vernon found out; but not without a proper 'conversation' with his uncle first.

**End Flashback**

Haley was nearly in tears by the end of her brother's tales. The last one was almost nothing in comparison to some of the others…but she refused to think on them any longer. Nothing of the sort would be happening to him again.

Because no matter what, Harry would simply not be put in harm's way so long as she was around; ever.

"I know," said boy quietly agreed to her earlier statement, feeling sleepy. Already it was approaching eight o' clock and with the potions Poppy had given him, his light was fading fast.

"Tired?" Haley asked rhetorically, a small smile upon her face.

Harry merely nodded, his eyelids drooping now.

At that, she brushed the unruly hair her brother owned gently away from his face and checked the time.

"Oh no," Haley felt her heart sink. She was in so much trouble.

"What is it?" Harry half inquired, half mumbling.

"Nothing, I'm just a bit late," she told him, not giving off any of the panic she currently felt.

"Tomorrow?" he checked, unable to register most of what she was saying in his exhausted state. He only knew that his sister was about to be leaving for the night and that he also wanted to see her again.

"Tomorrow," Haley repeated in a confirming manner, hoping she really would be able to come though on her words. Honestly, whether or not she ended up doing so would be up to Severus now. She only prayed that he wouldn't be upset with her tardiness to the point where she'd be kept from Harry as a punishment.

"Mmkay," the eight year old muttered, mostly asleep.

Haley laughed softly and tucked him in. "Goodnight, Harry," she whispered, afterwards embarking for the exit.

…

"Let her come to you on her own, Severus," McGonagall sternly advised. The two adults had just eavesdropped on a very disturbing conversation between Lily's children. Now, they stood in the hallway outside of the hospital wing, discussing what to do with this newfound information.

"Do you honestly believe that she will?" the potion's master retorted, his anger towards Minerva momentarily forgotten as this important matter needed to be conversed.

"In time, I should expect so" the animagus supplied, sincerely foreseeing that. Despite being quite shaken by the things she had recently heard, McGonagall still thought it best to allow the children their own time. Eventually, she knew, they would open up to both her and Severus. Admitting to overhearing everything would do nothing more than upset Miss Evans and Mr. Potter. Of that, she was certain.

"I should do nothing," Severus spoke harshly, "act as if this never happened," he continued, "is that what you are suggesting, Minerva?"

She sighed, "I know of your planned visit to Wool's," the woman began, "when you get there, do as you wish in regards to Coleman," she said his name with much distaste, "for now, however, you must allow Miss Evans to come to you on her own," McGonagall repeated, "it is the best way."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, not at all content with allowing this matter to drop. While he certainly would be 'doing as he wished' upon his trip this upcoming Sunday, it still bothered him to know that he couldn't speak to his daughter about this…Because, although the man would never admit to being concerned about the girl's current feelings, he did care about the way she was once treated. It simply was not right; especially when the girl in question remained his only child.

Not that he'd openly say that this fact had anything to do with him seeking justice.

"I'm really, really sorry for being late," a tiny voice broke into their debacle. Looking down, the duo saw Haley standing, noticeably nervous, before them. Obviously, she held clueless to their eavesdropping and thought Severus and Minerva to be barely on their way; when, in reality, they had arrived long ago.

"We shall discuss the consequences in the morning," her father informed her with a frightening tone.

Haley was busted.

The next day was now one she dreaded immensely.

"Okay," she replied almost inaudibly. After that, she gave a small wave to McGonagall (whose reason for even being there was that the potion's master had sought her out, thinking Haley to be with her when she remained absent for an extended period of time) and followed Severus back into the dungeons.

**Half an Hour Later**

As Haley was hastily ordered into the shower upon coming back into their quarters, her shoes and light sweater had been thrown quickly inside her bedroom, leaving them strewn across the floor. She was just in such a rush that she hadn't taken the time to put the items away properly. So now, as she bathed, her father could be found doing the task as it should have been done in the first place, feeling rather annoyed.

"Impossible whelp," Severus muttered, picking up his daughter's sweater. Going to hang it within her wardrobe, he caught sight of a folded parchment that had fallen from the clothing's pocket. Curious, the professor opened it only to reveal Potter's drawing.

…

Exiting the tub, hair still wet as she wanted to hop into bed as fast as possible, Haley entered her room, finding there a potion's master whom was glaring at a piece of paper.

"Umm," she cleared her throat, making her presence known. "Harry made that for me," the girl let him know, trying not to be angered by the fact that he'd gone through her personal belongings. Truthfully, the single thing that kept her from unleashing her short temper was that she was in no position to start a fight with her father right now…not with him already disappointed in her because she had failed to return at the designated hour.

"I see," he replied in an eerily calm tone.

"May I have it back?" Haley asked politely, for it was a gift that she desperately wanted to keep.

Several seconds went by before she received any form of response.

Without saying a word, Severus placed the picture onto her miniature dresser that held next to the bed and strode from the room.

"Alright then," she knitted her brows together, confused by the sudden departure. Unsure of what to make of it, Haley simply got under the sheets, turned off the light, and tried with all her might to fall asleep.

However, what with her dreading the following morning, the night would inevitably be a long and fitful one.

…

After exiting Miss Evan's bedroom, the professor made way into his own room, mind reeling. When he saw just what had been sketched upon that stupid parchment, a part of him had felt unexplainably jealous. He supposed this was to do with the fact that in Potter's image of a 'perfect family', he held no place despite his daughter being one of its members.

Severus ran a long hand through his sleek, midnight colored hair stressfully, vying to no longer think about it; feeling that his night too would draw on in a painfully slow fashion.

**Six Hours Later**

Correct in his assumption, around two in the morning, the potion's master was awakened by what he recognized as screaming coming from his daughter's room.

Fearing the worst, Severus tossed on his robe and hurried over to her.

"No!" Haley tossed and turned in her bed, her legs kicking about, causing the covers to fall to the floor.

Flinging the door open, the professor was instantly washed over with great relief as he realized the girl had been screaming because of a simple nightmare, nothing more.

"Stop!" she kept pleading to a person he could only guess at.

Watching her for a moment, Severus considered merely returning back to sleep and allowing this dream to play itself out, but that moment was a very brief one. He knew, deep down, that he could not allow for Haley to keep suffering like this. So, pushing back the words of his subconscious telling him that he would regret it, he strode over to the fitful girl and carefully shook her awake.

And his subconscious was right, of course, as he was soon after greeted with a shrill scream to his now ringing eardrums.

"What's going on?" Haley gasped out, sitting upright whilst feeling completely confused. Her father, she noticed, stood not far from her with a look of irritation mixed something else she couldn't quite place upon his face.

"You had a nightmare," Severus enlightened her with an 'isn't it obvious' tone.

The eleven year old instantly paled at that, now remembering just what the horrid dream had been about: Coleman, as per usual. But she wasn't about to tell him that.

He sighed, biting back the rude retort he'd been about to say, and tried recalling what it had been like for himself at his daughter's age when he suffered from night terrors. Nobody had been there to comfort him aside from his mother; but at least he was never completely alone. This child, however…his child, couldn't say the same. She'd most likely had not ever been helped.

He unexpectedly found himself wishing to rectify that.

"Sorry," Severus heard Haley whisper, pulling him away from his train of thought.

This apology really should not have surprised or confused him, for he now knew of his daughter's past in its near entirety and this type of behavior should be expected.

"What is there to apologize for?" he inquired, wanting to hear her reasoning.

Haley played with the ends of her comforter, exceedingly uncomfortable in this situation of having the potion's master tower over her, asking questions that she didn't want to answer after he'd just discovered her 'secret'. Still, she spoke up, feeling that if she answered the simpler questions, it wouldn't be expected of her to comment on the more serious ones.

"I didn't mean to wake you," she told him, feeling the guilt her eyes displayed. Haley took her small legs and drew them to her chest, forming a tight ball of insecurity.

The professor took a seat at the edge of his daughter's bed, recognizing the body language for what it was: fear and uncertainty. He knew what the child had dreamt of…or at least whom she had dreamt of. Only an idiot wouldn't be able to riddle it out. He also knew that she'd never admit to that, let alone anything to do with her past in general.

Haley was much like himself in that regard.

However, it needed to be brought up. This could not be a matter they let slide between them.

The only question remained just when: before or after his trip to Wool's?

Should he come out with the knowledge this girl held unaware that he had about Coleman or should he continue to allow her to suffer until Sunday?

Severus, attempting to now think as a parent, reached an ultimatum.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Building Relationships

"I'm gonna try to sleep some more," Haley told the professor with a yawn. He'd been strangely quiet after her apology for having awakened him and she didn't have the brainpower at the moment for figuring out just why that was.

Severus' eyes bore into his child's thoughtfully. At her almost inaudible words, he realized he'd waited too long in making his decision.

"I could provide you with a vial of dreamless sleep," he offered, knowing it was all he could do to help her in the meantime. Until he officially met the bastard named Coleman, the potion's master would simply wait to bring this subject up again. At least by that point he would have a reason for knowing about her past…well, a reason aside from having eavesdropped on her earlier conversation with Potter. "It would prevent the nightmares from returning," the man elaborated at Haley's curious expression.

"Oh," she perked up at the very idea of a potion that would stop these terrible dreams. "I would like that," Miss Evans smiled shyly, hoping he wouldn't pry any more answers from her and would just fetch the antidote.

Two things surprised her after that: one being that he actually did as she'd wished; two being that he had done so with magic rather than retrieve the potion by muggle means.

"Thanks," Haley said gratefully, thereafter downing the liquid. It was once she'd done so that she no longer felt grateful. The substance tasted of everything disgusting. "Ewww!" she gagged, shoving the empty container back into her father's hands. "You could have at least warned me," the eleven year old complained, her mouth still coated with the vile aftertaste.

"Had I done so, would you honestly have taken it?" he inquired, raising a brow.

She smiled weakly and admitted, "Probably not."

Severus ever so slightly smirked before responding vocally, "Sleep now," he instructed, "You shall be rising early tomorrow."

Haley rubbed her eyes, feeling more tired than before she'd taken the dreamless sleep potion. It was probably a side effect, she guessed. "Are you going to keep me from seeing Harry?" she wanted to know, not bothering to ask why she was being forced to get up earlier than usual.

Snape stood from his previous place, "No," he replied simply, "which is why, the following morning, you will be up sooner rather than later."

"Why?" she asked, too sleepy to compose a better question.

"To start on the six-hundred lines you have yet to begin," he let her know bluntly.

Haley yawned again, fighting to stay conscious. "But I thought it was only five-hundred," she managed to recall in her sleepy state.

"Indeed it was," Severus agreed prior to explaining, "however, that had been previous to your choice of disregarding curfew," he reminded her of the mistake she'd made.

"I didn't mean to," the girl mumbled, her heavy eyelids closed now.

Realizing that she wouldn't likely be aware of whatever else he chose to say that night, her father opted to merely exit the room. The girl was quite obviously no longer coherent enough to comprehend anything.

"Don't leave," Haley suddenly called out for him through the dark. Her voice came across as shaky and frightened, as if, were he to go, the nightmares would return despite the potion she'd just had.

More so taken aback than irritated, her father returned to his seat at the edge of the bed. It was once he did so that Miss Evans contentedly re-shut her eyes, feeling more at ease with him close by.

Why she wanted so desperately for him to stay, Snape could not fathom...

It had to be for at least an hour that the professor had been sitting there, trying to figure it out.

Typically, the girl would never behave in such a way towards him…not since the first day he'd upset her. Yet, even then, she didn't show any desire to be with him exactly. She simply did not want to be placed back at Wool's.

Yes, it really had been quite unlike her…to reach out for him in this way…not that he minded.

It felt oddly nice to be needed.

And perhaps, over time, Haley would grow to trust him with the more important things. Until then, he'd have to settle with situations such as these; where his half-conscious daughter asked for him to stay with her, most likely unaware of just what she was doing.

Severus rubbed his face tiredly, choosing to let those thoughts slip away for time being. He stood from his place, realizing she was well asleep by now, and bid his daughter farewell for the late evening.

"Goodnight, child," he'd said. Then, believing she probably did not hear his soft words, he quietly closed Haley's door and left the room...

…Entirely wrong in his assumption.

…

Wednesday, like Thursday, had gone and passed in a jiffy. Harry had (physically) healed completely after his three days in the hospital wing and went on to meet the Weasleys late Friday afternoon.

**Flashback**

Wednesday morning, Haley woke up with little recollection of what had taken place the night before. All she could seem to remember was visiting her brother, breaking curfew, and being sent to bed earlier than usual.

'There was something else…' the girl thought harder now, vying to riddle it out. "Ugh!" she clutched her hair in frustration. Why couldn't she recall anything?

Looking around the room as she racked her memory, Haley caught sight of an empty potions vial atop her nightstand.

"Oh…" the eleven year olds heart sank as her stomach twisted. From reading, she knew dreamless sleep caused temporary memory loss as a side effect, but now that she had solid evidence of what had taken place last night, the events all came rushing back.

'He knows about my nightmares,' she mentally cried. Haley never wanted anybody finding out. It was bad enough having Molly, Ginny, and Maggie know. She didn't want her father believing her to be a weak little girl terrified of mere memories. Coleman was out of the picture now, after all. What excuse did she have for being such a coward anymore? 'Well, he doesn't know what they're about,' she told herself.

Then again, would it be better if Severus knew? 'I mean, maybe if he knew what they were about, he'd be less likely to look down on me," the girl considered this.

If the professor thought her to be having nightmares about something foolish like monsters, (although Coleman could easily be classified as one) then he would definitely view her as weak. However, if her father realized that they were more so memories than anything else…memories that excused her for having such sleep issues…there was a chance he'd understand and possibly even try to help.

'He helped me last night,' Miss Evans remembered, smiling slightly. He didn't pry for details or berate her for disturbing him so late…No, what he did was quite the contrary.

And Haley's outlook on him discovering her secret changed drastically because of that. In the past, nobody had helped as he had. Mrs. Weasley would offer her some warm milk; Ginny would try talking with her, while Maggie always stayed up and distracted her until sleep overcame them both.

Her father on the other hand…well, it wasn't so much the potion that made his situation different. For a reason Haley couldn't quite place, he managed to make her feel safer; like, as long as he was around, both Coleman and the nightmares would vanish, never to return again.

Yes, the idea was foolish, (for Coleman still existed) but that didn't impact or change how she felt. Having Severus around allowed her to feel like everything would be okay for the first time.

'He deserves to know,' Haley decided. She realized it was for the best. Justice would befall Paul Coleman as it had for the Dursley's and no harm would turn Evangeline's way because the woman remained innocent. It had been irrational for Miss Evans to ever think otherwise.

Besides, after all Severus had tolerated from and given her since they had met, this was just a small something she could give back. Her telling him about this would be proof of the trust she was beginning to give and evidence that she wanted to have an honest relationship with him. It was the only way they could start better getting to know one another.

In short, this would be the first big step towards progress…and a very big step at that (for Haley, at least).

…

After having completed about one hundred of her lines, Miss Evans peered up from her seat across Snape's desk only to find him still marking papers for a reason she could only guess at. School had yet to start so she assumed they were new lesson plans or something of the like.

"Is there something I may help you with?" the professor inquired, not remotely glancing up from his work.

This nearly caused Haley to fall from her seat. 'How could he possibly know I was watching him without even looking?' she had thought whilst instead saying, "No, I'm fine," and hastily returned to the task at hand.

…

About fifty lines later, Haley quit writing again. She really wanted to talk with her father about last night and knew that if she didn't soon, it would likely never happen. For the past two hours she'd been building up the courage to come out and tell him about Coleman and still she was scared to do so.

…Downright terrified, actually.

"Unless you have decided against visiting Potter today, I would advise you to resume writing," Severus instructed, again without tearing his eyes away from the parchment before him.

Miss Evans sighed in both defeat and frustration. She'd nearly dumped an entire bottle of ink onto herself this time. 'I swear, he's scaring me on purpose,' the girl thought angrily, thereafter reluctantly setting back to her punishment.

…

Another hour and seventy-five lines passed by when Haley set her quill down once more. Not only was her hand screaming out in pain, she realized that if she didn't speak up about her past this time, there would be no time where she did at all; ever.

"I highly doubt you have managed to complete all six-hundred lines," the potion's master spoke without even the slightest bit of warning, yet again.

"How do you do that?" Haley desperately desired to know, her heart racing as he'd managed to frighten her for the third time that morning. "It's like you do it on purpose," she accused aloud, entirely fed up with being caught off guard repeatedly.

Finally, Severus put a pause to his work and focused on the girl before him. "What is it I do intentionally?" he inquired with a sarcastic curiosity that only he could pull off.

"You sneak up on me practically all the time!" Miss Evans admitted her frustration. "You always talk or make some sort of noise when I least expect it and nearly give me heart attacks!" she let him know.

"What has you at so much unease that you cannot function properly within the same living space as other human beings?" her father asked, much to the child's surprise.

Haley became flustered, "I don't know what you mean," she tried prolonging the moment she'd have to give a real answer.

"Do not lie to me," Severus calmly commanded in an eerily quiet fashion. "Each time I or any other person approaches you, immediately you are frightened and on edge," he truthfully stated, "Surely you can enlighten me as to why this is."

Multi-colored eyes averted themselves from the black set once staring deeply into them. Feeling all too nervous now, Haley looked down at her ink stained hands and began to fiddle with each finger. "I just get scared easily," she answered almost inaudibly, not unleashing the full story behind her words.

"Clearly," Snape retorted in a tone that made his daughter feel foolish. "Yet your answer fails to explain why," he informed her, awaiting the truth.

"It's just…" Haley sighed. It was now or never.

"I used to be bullied a lot," she bravely started, "back at Wool's. No one really liked me…and once Maggie left I was all alone," the raven-haired girl with a side braid recalled sadly. "But the real reason I get so jumpy is because of this one man…" she took a big breath prior to saying his name aloud for the first time in weeks, "Mr. Coleman."

Severus leaned forward in his seat, giving Haley his full attention now. Since yesterday he'd been waiting to have this conversation with the girl; and quite honestly, he did not think it would take place until after his visit to the orphanage when he brought the matter up himself. That being said, the professor intended to get out all he could from his daughter now in this rare moment.

…And he would try to wait until afterwards before setting out for Wool's cook.

"See, he kind of used to tease me," Haley put it lightly. "I never did anything bad to deserve it," she added as an afterthought, "but he still bothered me anyways." She stopped for a moment as her eyes became watery with what she was about to unveil. "Actually, he was really, really mean to me," the child bluntly admitted. "Mr. Coleman wouldn't just tease me. He chased me and would hit me if he caught me…and it was always for no reason!" Miss Evans angrily vented these feelings of hers for the first time. "I mean, I could understand if I had misbehaved, but I never did anything wrong on purpose," she sniffled. "I don't get why he always scared me…" her tone turned timid and uncertain. "Am I just weak? Is it my fault?" she couldn't help but ask whilst feeling utterly pathetic.

Severus could not have felt any more conflicted as he did in that moment. A part of him wanted nothing more than to leave the room and seek out Coleman for revenge in regards to the harm and permanent scarring he'd caused for his only child. Another side of him, however, recognized that he needed to stay and help her get past this…the stronger end, apparently, as it ultimately won.

"You are not weak, Miss Evans," the professor began reassuringly, "you are a child."

Haley intervened before he could proceed, "That's no excuse," she told him, believing it to be true. "I could've fought harder," the eleven year old insisted, "And even now I still have nightmares like some immature toddler," she wiped the falling tears from her face furiously using her sleeve.

Severus sighed, knowing now that this would not be an easy discussion. "You should not have had to fight in the first place," he informed her sharply, not being able to control the sudden flashback he'd had of his own childhood. "Coleman is a vile man who shall suffer an eternity for his crimes," the potion's master voiced this openly, his anger getting the best of him.

Haley, who knew all about her father's short temper, was hardly fazed by it, "Like the Dursley's?" she checked, not wanting him to get into any trouble by harming Mr. Coleman (no matter how much said scrawny man may deserve it).

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose. No, he did not particularly like the idea of simply shipping him off to a muggle prison like they had with Vernon and Petunia…not without any fair form of justice. Still, there was no need to frighten the girl by telling her that so when he next spoke, it was only half-true. "Yes," he nodded curtly, "Coleman shall be put into arrest as they were."

Miss Evans nodded her head back in understanding, pleased with the answer. Several moments passed by before either of them said anything else.

"In regards as to whether or not it was your fault," Severus went on, bringing light to the other question she'd asked, "to even consider that suggests you are a greater dunderhead than I had originally thought."

Haley's head shot up at the unexpected insult. At first, she'd been thoroughly upset with being deemed an idiot. However, once she saw her father's smirk the girl knew it to only be a mere jape. Within the past couple of days she had learned that the professor was hardly talented with soft, kind, or basically any form of complementary words. They were simply a non-existent part of his vocabulary. She also realized that he had absolutely no experience when it came to being a parent. That being said, even though anyone else would take his response harshly, Haley could only smile.

"I know," she cleared her eyes of the last remaining tears, "I was just being stupid," the eleven year old owned up to her irrational beliefs.

"Interesting," her father drawled on, "I thought to have already informed you of your idiocy."

His daughter laughed, oddly finding his pseudo rudeness to be comforting. After that, the two sat quietly for but a minute before Haley chose to speak up.

"I'm sorry for waking you last night," she apologized, having been feeling guilty ever since, "and for breaking curfew. I really didn't mean to," she sincerely let him know.

"Miss Evans-"

"Haley," the girl corrected shyly, "can you call me by my name at least until school starts?"

The emotionless mask Snape always wore had almost been shed by her request. He'd never called any student by their given name and hadn't thought it would ever be necessary for him to do so.

But this child was not merely another student of his…this child was his own.

"Haley," Severus conceded, the name feeling foreign upon his tongue. "I trust you know that the treatment you received at Wool's is not something any child deserves," he wanted to be certain prior to carrying on, "Am I correct in this assumption?"

She had smiled when the potion's master said her name for the first time, happy that they were finally getting somewhere.

But now the girl's face shifted into a more neutral state as the seriousness had been dragged back into their conversation.

Like with Harry (and with common sense) Haley was more than aware that the abuse she'd lived through at the orphanage hadn't been earned, let alone deserved, for nobody should have to endure that. "Yes," she responded simply, waiting to hear what he'd say next.

"With that," he went on, satisfied with her honest answer, "any nightmares you may have for this reason are not unwarranted."

"But I have them nearly every night," Haley pointed out, "that can't be normal," she looked away shamefully.

"Time and assistance will rectify that, I assure you," Severus stated with stern certainty that left no room for debate. "However," he added just as the girl was about to talk, "know that you cannot rely on dreamless sleep each night. Not only is the substance addicting, it is not meant to be treated as a permanent cure. You may take two doses every seven days under my supervision, so long as it is actually needed. If, by chance, you are still disturbed by nightmares whilst unpermitted to take the potion, you shall speak with me instead, no matter the hour," he decided. "Do I make myself clear?"

"It works though," Haley complained, not wanting something so wonderful to be taken away from her. Last night she'd managed more sleep than she had in the past week. Why would anybody want to give that up? "And I won't get addicted to it," she tried, "I promise."

"My decision stands," the professor spoke with finality. He would not be having his daughter take the coward's way out. She would learn to overcome her fears; not run from them. "In addition to that, if I find you trying to steal any potions from my stores or learn that you have been asking other professors for it, there will be consequences," he warned. "And do not underestimate my abilities. If indeed you plan on doing so, I will find out," he emphasized the last part of his sentence, making sure she understood.

Haley swallowed, not wanting to know what would happen if she ever chose to go behind her father's back and betray his wishes.

While she was growing to trust the man, he still terrified her at times.

"Okay," she agreed rather meekly after a good portion of silence surpassed them.

"It is for the best," Severus put in, not wanting her to believe he was merely being cruel…also not knowing why he even cared what she thought. Nevertheless, it was something he felt necessary to say.

Haley nodded her head, smiling slightly as she realized it was true. "I know," she looked up to meet his gaze for the first time since she'd brought up Coleman. "Thanks," she said genuinely; simultaneously preventing herself from calling him anything.

Once school began Miss Evans knew she'd have to keep everything formal by addressing him as 'professor' or 'sir'. For now though, calling him dad or either of those titles just didn't seem right. Again, she thought, maybe after the official adoption process, things would change…which made her wonder…

"When are you going to Wool's?" she wanted to know.

"Sunday," he answered easily, "why do you ask?"

Haley shrugged her shoulders, "Just curious," she half-lied. All the while her mind was reeling with a dozen different things.

'So, he's waiting until after I board the train to go,' she mentally mulled the new information over, 'that's only three and a half days away too,' the idea made her both excited and anxious. Would being adopted really change anything between them? And if so, would it be for the better or worse? She wasn't sure. Unfortunately, only time would tell.

Still, of one thing she was certain: Haley most definitely did not want to be in Paul Coleman's shoes come Sunday. Of that much she was sure.

"May I go visit with Harry now?" she practically begged, brushing those thoughts away temporarily. "I don't think I can write anymore," she gestured to her aching hands. Having never used a quill before, writing lines had not only taken longer than it should've, it hurt more than it should have as well.

Severus considered her request. He still wanted to further discuss what had gone on between her and the cook, but knew that it would take time, for recovery was a process. Eventually, Haley would not only be rid of her constant nightmares, she would also get back to a sufficient eating pattern and would grow to no longer be put on edge so easily.

"You may," he finally consented, thereafter pulling out a soothing cream he'd earlier concocted for her, having anticipated the need. "Apply this generously," the potion's master instructed, handing it to his daughter, "it will relieve the discomfort."

Haley grinned appreciatively and took the jar, "Thank you," she said for the second time that day, afterwards applying the antidote.

The professor merely nodded and watched as the girl went to take her leave.

…

Although Harry was permitted to leave the hospital wing Thursday morning, Madame Pomfrey extended his stay an extra day simply as a precautionary measure. Whilst neither of Lily's children thought this to be fair, they were no match for the healer. The duo learned the hard way that when it came to her patients, nobody could or even dared argue with Poppy.

"Did you ever write your friends back?" Harry asked as he and his sister strolled about the grounds of Hogwarts Friday morning, waiting for the Weasley's to arrive.

Haley stopped walking, "Oh no," she placed her head into her hands, feeling awful, "I forgot."

"Well you're gonna see them today anyways," he reminded her, vying to cheer her up. "I'm sure they won't be mad."

"I know, but still…" she drifted off, still sad that she'd managed to forget about two of her three best friends.

She knew Harry was right though; Fred and George weren't ones for being angry or holding grudges. And knowing that she'd be staying with them until it was time to board the Express lightened her mood immensely. 'Every time I think we've said goodbye for good, I keep going back,' she thought funnily.

"Well, 'ello there," somebody greeted loudly from behind the siblings. Turning around, both of their eyes grew as wide as saucers. "Yeh must be young Harry," the large being looked to Haley's brother, smiling greatly. "I remember when yeh were no bigger than a grindylow," he shook his monstrous head, "now look at yeh, all grown," his eyes grew slightly moist.

"Umm," Miss Evans looked up at the man, mustering any courage she had left at this point, "excuse me sir, but do we know you?" she asked politely, referring to him as 'sir' (even though she wasn't sure if he was entirely human).

"Ah, I fergot," he chuckled, "blimey, it's been so long since I seen yeh last," he told Harry, "not that I expect yeh to remember. Yeh was only a year old at the time."

Haley and Harry looked at one another, completely puzzled.

"My names Rubeus Hagrid," he extended a large hand, "but jus' call me Hagrid," he offered, as it was what he preferred.

Cautiously, Haley went first in shaking Hagrid's hand, wincing slightly when he returned her grip with too much force.

"An' yeh must be Haley," he said after releasing Harry's now-sore hand. "Can' say I've met yeh before, though I've heard of yeh from Perfessor McGonagall."

Well that made sense…sort of. "Do you work here?" she asked, as that proved the only logical reason for him knowing Minerva in her mind.

"Tha' I do," Hagrid affirmed. "I work as keeper of the keys an' grounds 'ere at Hogwarts," he elaborated.

"Oh," both children acknowledged together.

"But, sir," Harry had to ask, "How do you know me?"

Haley looked to Hagrid as well, wanting to know the same thing.

And it was then that the half-giant went on to explain that terrible night of James and Lily's death, how he was sent by Dumbledore to retrieve young Mr. Potter, and just when he'd learnt of Haley as well. By the end of his tale, they found out just why he remained so tall and why he couldn't seem to pronounce the Dark Lord's name. All the two did not understand was why everyone seemed so hesitant to say it. Neither Harry nor Haley had any problems with doing so. They didn't see what the big deal was.

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you," Miss Evans recounted her manners, yet being honest all the while. She really liked Hagrid. And as Harry had smiled in agreement, one could only guess he felt the same.

"An' you," he beamed at the duo, "feel free ter stop by fer tea anytime yeh like."

"We will," Haley promised on both of their behalves. It was after she had done so that Hagrid happily walked back to his hut.

"He was nice," Harry said once he'd gone.

"Yeah, he was," she agreed. Although, Miss Evans hardly liked what he had to say about He Who Must Not Be Named. A lot of wizards, she found, sincerely believed he'd return someday…and she didn't say anything in fear of frightening Harry, but even she was beginning to think so too…Haley only hoped that it wouldn't be anytime soon.

Either way, she had many questions to ask and tons of researching ahead of her. She had to be prepared.

**End Flashback**

…

**Late Friday Afternoon**

"Harry, dear how lovely to meet you!" Molly wrapped the boy into one of her infamous motherly hugs. "And Haley," she turned to the eleven year old, "how are you?" she asked, placing a hand on either of the girl's cheeks.

"I'm fine Mrs. Weasley," Miss Evans reassured her, wanting nothing more than to be out of this embarrassing situation. Currently, she, Harry, Mrs. Weasley, and Minerva all stood within the head of Gryffindor house's quarters, moments away from leaving. Typically, her brother wouldn't be staying at the Burrow on weekends, let alone nights; but this time had been made an exception. By staying Friday, Saturday, and part of Sunday, he could acquaint himself with the family whilst having his sister there to make things easier.

"Have you already bid your father farewell, Miss Evans?" McGonagall checked, not wanting Severus at her door just hours later.

She nodded, "Yeah, he told me he'd meet with us at King's Cross before eleven." Even as Haley said this, she still didn't know the reasoning behind it. She assumed, what with the transfiguration professor escorting Harry back to the castle, he wouldn't have any need to come…Not that she was complaining. It would be nice to have her own family of sorts there to say goodbye to (even if she'd be seeing him not much later).

"Alright," Minerva accepted the response, "well, you had best be going," she informed them.

"We should," Molly agreed, "Haley, dear, can you manage taking the floo alone?" she checked, aware that Harry would need her help and that all three of them wouldn't fit.

"Of course," the girl replied, not liking whenever someone underestimated her (much like the potion's master).

"Very good then," the red-headed woman smiled. "Harry, do you know how this works?" she asked the eight year old standing at her left.

He nodded, "Haley told me about it." Still, despite his sister explaining the process, he had no idea what doing it would actually be like and couldn't help feeling slightly nervous.

Sensing that, Haley walked over to him. "You know, Harry," she began, her voice just as reassuring as the warm smile on her face, "it's really very fun," she tried relaxing him. "And it takes only a second," she went on as she noticed it was working, "so you'll be there before you know it."

Both Minerva and Molly grinned at the scene, finding it rather adorable.

"Okay," Harry took a breath, "I think I'm ready now."

With that, Haley hugged the small boy and provided him with a slight push towards Mrs. Weasley. After, she picked him up just as she had with Miss Evans on her first time, and vanished into the fireplace.

…

**The next day…**

"Why is your sister so weird?"

Ron shrugged. For the past two days Ginny had been avoiding Harry like the plague. "Aren't all girls?"

"My sister isn't," he noted. Haley, who was currently in the backyard with Fred and George, was nothing like the seven year old girl.

"I guess," he looked thoughtful. "Hey, do you wanna go play wizard's chess?"

"What's that?" Harry hadn't heard of it and didn't believe Haley had mentioned it either.

"Are you joking?" Ron's expression was completely shocked.

"No, sorry," he replied sheepishly.

"Right, I forgot you were raised by muggles," the red-head said apologetically. He should've remembered from meeting Haley that just because you're magic doesn't mean you know everything other witches and wizards do.

"It's okay," Harry assured him. "You can always teach me," he offered, wanting to play. They had about an hour until supper with nothing better to do anyways.

"Yeah, alright," Ron smiled at the new challenge. He loved wizard's chess. "C'mon then," he stood from his seat on the floor of the bedroom he and Harry now shared. "The board is downstairs."

Harry smiled back and quickly followed his new friend.

…

Haley sat outside watching as the twins flew about the backyard of the Burrow. With only two brooms on hand, the trio had to take turns.

See, from the first evening she'd arrived with Harry, the boys had begun teaching her to fly…and now she absolutely loved everything about it. She knew her brother would as well, but he'd have to wait a little longer before getting to experience it.

Anyways, as it was no longer her turn at the moment, she had been left sitting alone on the grass, lost in thought amongst the warm Saturday evening.

She was incredibly pleased with how little time it had taken for Harry to befriend Ron. Being the same age, she had a feeling they would be good mates for many years. Also, she liked the fact that her brother would have someone to enter Hogwarts with. She didn't want him ever being alone, simply out of her own protectiveness. And having the Weasleys around would give Harry someone else to be by his side when she couldn't…someone she knew she could trust.

However, Miss Evans knew she could also count on Neville. Having met him and Augusta in the hospital wing Thursday, she could say that she truthfully liked them both. Neville and Harry had much in common that didn't just include their birthdays. And, because of that, it was clear that he looked forward to spending his weekends with the Longbottoms, which made Haley happy. She felt terrible for what happened to Frank and Alice, though. It definitely added fuel to the fire of hatred she had for the Dark Lord…

That aside, Ron and Neville were different enough to give Harry some variety, she thought. Being around the same person all the time was never healthy. Surrounding oneself with different people always provided new outlooks and allowed the person to be more open minded. So, while Haley liked the friendship Harry and Ron had, she was just as content with the one he and Neville obtained. It was much like her case with Amaryllis. The blonde was so different from Fred and George, yet interesting to be around like Maggie. She only hoped all of her friends would get along. While she had different relationships with each, Miss Evans didn't want to lose any of them.

…

The following morning, Minerva arrived a little after ten in order to retrieve Harry. Until the Weasley's returned from their trip to King's Cross, Hagrid would be watching over him. It simply wasn't safe for the boy-who-lived to be exposed unnecessarily, according to the headmaster.

"I'll see you tonight, okay?" Haley told her brother as he was about to leave with her mentor. The two hadn't been separated much since they'd first met and both desperately wanted to keep it that way.

…But in the end, they knew it couldn't be done. School was here now and Mr. Potter had his own schedule to keep. So, aside from nights, the siblings would have to manage being away from each other.

"Okay," Harry agreed sadly, feeling abandoned even though he knew better.

Feeling just as sad and even more so guilty, Haley pulled him into a tight embrace. "It's just for a few hours," the girl reasoned, still holding onto him, "you'll get to see Hagrid for a bit and then you will be with Ron and Ginny," she slowly pulled back, his arms still wrapped firmly around her torso. "You'll hardly miss me," she smiled, feeling ridiculous for having to be strong. It wasn't a big deal, really. Normal siblings would gladly be rid of each other for several hours. Even the twins, who wouldn't be seeing their brother and sister for months, weren't acting like she and Harry were.

…But they were different. They hadn't been fortunate enough to grow up together as the Weasley's had. Just under a week ago they'd met for the first time. Prior to that, neither raven-haired child could say they had much of a family before. So, maybe it was normal afterall for them to be acting this way.

"Yes I will," Harry argued. Of course he'd miss her! Why wouldn't he?

Haley chuckled, "That's not what I meant." Then, at his confused look, she explained, "I just meant that you'll be having so much fun here with your friends that it'll be like I never left."

"Oh," he understood now.

"Yeah, so cheer up," she ordered, leading Harry over to Minerva. "And I'll see you soon," Haley ruffled his hair, finally pulling a smile out of him.

"Good bye, Miss Evans," McGonagall grinned kindly at the girl before turning to face the twins as well, "I shall see you three at the sorting."

A chorus of goodbyes from her and the Weasleys was all to be heard as she watched the duo disappear into the green flames before them.

"King's Cross," George broke the silence.

"Here we come!" Fred finished, lightening the mood.

Haley could only laugh.

**TBC…**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Off to Hogwarts and Into the Future

"Severus, she had a right to know," the animagus defended, regretting the moment she'd even thought to tell her colleague this.

"Not from you," the potion's master argued.

"You would not have told her," Minerva fought back. "Nevertheless," she continued before he could, her Scottish brogue ever prominent, "I fail to see why you are making such a large deal out of nothing."

"Nothing?" Snape spat, furious.

"Yes," the transfiguration professor stood her ground. "Your history with James answered most everything Miss Evans desired to know," she told him truthfully, "everything she deserved to know after being kept in the dark for so many years," McGonagall added sternly.

"And with whom does that fault lie?" Severus accused with much venom.

She was completely taken aback. Yes, the choice was Lily's when it came to keeping Haley a secret…but the request for her to remain that way should have died when Mrs. Potter had. Watching the potion's master storm from her office, Minerva knew that now.

…

"He's not George, I am!" Haley watched as Fred lied to Mrs. Weasley. Unlike the twin's mum, she had no difficulty in telling to two boys apart.

"Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother," George shook his head in mock disappointment.

"Oh, sorry George," Molly apologized, shooing him through the barrier afterwards.

"We're only joking," the real George admitted.

"I am Fred," his brother let her know, laughing his way through platform nine and three quarters.

Miss Evans knew Molly definitely would have swatted them if given the chance. However, the twins were smarter than that and had run away the moment they unveiled the truth.

Haley could hardly quit giggling. Percy and Charlie had already crossed through, leaving only her and Mrs. Weasley behind. Bill went to work at Gringotts and Ginny stayed back at the Burrow with Arthur. Harry would've stayed too, but when given the option of doing that or visiting Hagrid; his choice had been the latter. The cause for this had been the fact that little Ginny always acted odd in his presence, making the raven-haired boy feel uncomfortable. Although, his sister knew if Ron had stayed, he most likely would have as well. Unfortunately, though, the youngest Weasley boy was off visiting his friend Dean Thomas, who lived not far from their home. And Harry, not being all that great with strangers, declined that invitation also.

"Are you quite ready, dear?" Molly asked, slightly annoyed by what had just taken place, but more so amused as she watched the laughing child.

"Yes," Haley nodded, all the while attempting to catch her breath. "Sorry, it was just so funny," she told her, feeling bad for not helping Mrs. Weasley figure out who was who.

Said woman simply shook her head, "Someday I'll sort it out," she grinned, "for now, let's get onto the platform before the train takes off," Molly got back down to business, "Shall we?"

Miss Evans smiled back, not having to be told twice. Following her friends, she ran straight through the wall ahead, excited about whatever remained on the other side.

…

**Summer 1997 (A Look Into The Future)**

"Harry, just return to school for Merlin's sake!" Haley yelled as they were in the midst of another argument. Ever since Dumbledore's death, it seemed, fighting was all they ever did.

"It isn't safe there anymore," Harry pointed out, standing from his place on the floor. Before his sister walked in, he'd been sitting on the ground in order to better pack everything he would need into his trunk. Today, Lily's youngest had finally come of age. It was because of this, he knew staying at Snape Manor any longer than necessary would only put Severus' and Haley's lives at risk.

Believing that to be true, Harry intended to pack the basic essentials and take off to finish the job his headmaster had started: finding and destroying the last remaining horcruxes.

Yes, Ron and Hermione were supposed to join him, but this was prior to his sister interfering.

Originally, the siblings were meant to attend Bill and Fleur's wedding with strict instructions to return home afterwards. Well, Harry never intended on coming back to the Manor. No, instead he'd planned to meet up with his two best friends some time during the after party and take off when nobody would notice.

That was until Fred Weasley ruined everything.

See, the trio had been discussing this plan of theirs just after Dumbledore's funeral when Fred caught them. The twin didn't bother denying that he'd heard everything and also opted against lying when they begged for him not to tell anybody else; because of course he'd tell Haley. They all knew it from the moment Fred made his presence no longer a hidden one. And while Ron and Hermione were furious, Harry couldn't be upset with him. He had known how Fred felt about his sister and for how long he'd been trying to get her attention. Honestly, Harry couldn't blame the poor guy no matter how much he wished he'd keep this secret.

"Just because Dumbledore is gone, it doesn't automatically mean Hogwarts is no longer safe," Haley protested.

As the new headmistress, she was certain Minerva could be just as capable of protecting every student, Harry included. And with her father still teaching potions, his safety would be even more so guaranteed; especially as Haley was temporarily serving as her father's intern. She would also be around to keep a watchful eye over 'the chosen one'.

However, that hardly kept her from wishing the headmaster hadn't been killed.

The two Snapes, Harry, Hermione, Maggie, Cedric, Minerva, the Weasleys, the Order, and the Malfoys remained the only group of wizards who understood how it happened: Draco had been sentenced by the Dark Lord to kill Dumbledore. As his sister, Amaryllis couldn't allow for the confused boy to go through with the deed, which is why she made an unbreakable vow with her mother, Narcissa. She promised to protect her brother, in spite of all he had done to wrong her. He was still family and she would always love him and her mum…even Lucius, for that matter.

Ultimately, Draco failed to kill the already ailing headmaster.

It was as Dumbledore had said, "He is no assassin." And this left Amaryllis with no choice but to complete the terrible task of ending his life. After that, everyone (outside the circle of those who understood) had deemed her a traitor, thus destroying her reputation in the wizarding world.

Minerva wanted to explain to the public how innocent the girl truly was…but it had been much too complicated and hardly anyone would believe such a tale.

Hiding within Grimmauld Place with Oliver now, Rye planned to seek out the remaining horcruxes alongside the Order.

Harry was supposed to return to school as they and Severus collectively agreed upon…but apparently the arrangement had been a lie for said boy; a lie that only Haley and Fred were now aware of.

Harry sighed, "I have to find these horcruxes, you've heard the prophecy," he reminded her.

He didn't have to, though. She remembered that night down in the Department of Mysteries all too well.

Haley had tried comforting him that night, using her past experiences with death to try and relate…but it never helped. Yes, she had that time with Gilderoy, but she still didn't know what it felt like to lose a loved one. Haley may have cared for Sirius, but the two were never incredibly close (due to the fact that she was first and foremost a Snape). And neither sibling knew too much of their mum, so that was discounted.

In the end, Sirius Black's death had impacted Harry more than anyone knew.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you have to go hunting them down," Haley reasoned, walking over to her brother and gently taking from him a shirt he'd been about to pack. "Let the Order sort this out," she suggested, "at least return for your seventh year if nothing else." Green eyes speckled with obsidian shined pleadingly.

Harry gave her a sad look and snatched the top back, "You know I can't do that," he denied her request. "No one else is going to die," he told her firmly, shutting his trunk, "not for me."

"Harry-"

"If the two of you still intend on partaking in this wedding, I suggest you leave soon," Severus interrupted, now standing in the doorway of Harry's bedroom. Luckily, he appeared not to have overheard anything.

"Right," Haley smiled weakly, "sorry, dad we just got a bit caught up. Harry wanted to get a head start on packing for the new term and lost track of time," she lied smoothly, praying he wouldn't see through the deceit. Years of occlumency training had her just as skilled with words as the potion's master now.

"Yeah," her brother agreed, surprised she didn't rat him out then and there, "sorry Severus."

The man merely nodded and strode away.

"He's suspicious," Haley said immediately after he had left. She turned back to face Harry, "You're not running away tonight," she informed him, leaving no room for debate, "We're going to that wedding and are coming back home together. Don't even think about taking off, Harry, because I'll be watching you the entire time," her eyes narrowed, knowing he'd try and pull something regardless, "we'll finish this discuss when we return," she finished. It was then that she exited the room and embarked for the fireplace just down the stairs.

It was going to be a very long night.

**One Hour Later**

"Hay!" Maggie shrieked just moments after her friend stepped through the floo and into the Burrow.

"Hi Mags," Haley greeted, pulling her oldest friend in for a hug. "How are you?"

The blonde smiled, "Oh, I've been the same," she replied nonchalantly. "Still managing Flourish and Blotts…nothing out of the ordinary, really," she went on lamely, her tone suggesting the contrary.

Only a second surpassed them before Haley discovered what was being hidden, "Is that an engagement ring?" she asked loudly, taking Maggie's hand into her own, better looking at the stone.

Beaming at the raven-haired witch, she confirmed it "Yes," Maggie squealed excitedly, completely breaking character. "George asked me yesterday," she enlightened her, "and I just couldn't say no."

Haley let go of her hand and smiled back for the first time since she'd reunited with the girl…or rather, woman, "Congratulations Mags," she then hugged her once more. "I'm happy for you, truly," she went on, trying to sound convincing. In reality, Miss Snape felt disheartened upon hearing such news. It wasn't that she wanted Maggie not to be cheerful or anything…it was just a reminder that while George got to go off and be happy, his twin couldn't because she wouldn't allow for him to.

Honestly, Haley wanted nothing more than to be with Fred, but it simply wasn't the proper time. Maybe it was for other people like Mags…but not for people like her and Harry. Just like she had turned down Fred's many offers, her brother had to end his relationship with Luna. There was simply no room in their lives for any significant others. They both had such important roles in this war…tying themselves down to anybody would only put that person in danger.

And she may have also been scared about how it would affect their friendship…but that never stopped her from feeling like a complete git.

"I take it you've heard?" somebody asked, breaking Haley away from her train of thought.

"George!" she grinned widely at her old friend. It had been nearly three months since she'd seen him last. Maggie had been a different story because of her job at Flourish and Blotts. Haley shopped there frequently, therefore seeing said blonde more often than not.

Releasing the man she'd been hugging fiercely, she finally replied teasingly, "You better take good care of her."

"Don't worry, I'm sure Georgie will," a voice sounding from behind her cut in.

"Fred," Haley said weakly once she'd slowly turned around to face him. After staring into each other's eyes for a good minute or two, she finally broke the awkward silence, "We'd better get inside," she advised, afterwards quickly heading for the tent where the wedding was soon to be held.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

"Are you sure you knew him at all?" an old woman had asked her brother.

"Knew who, exactly?" Haley wanted to know. She'd been watching Harry speak with this lady for nearly twenty minutes now, wondering just what in the world they were discussing.

"Oh, we were just talking about-"

"Nothing," Harry prevented his elder from finishing her sentence. "I'll tell you about it later," he tried lying to his sister.

Haley glared at him, seeing right through the façade. She had let him slip by earlier when she'd tried inquiring where he had gotten a random snitch from, but now she'd had it. "Are you ever going to quit lying to me?" she sincerely wished to know. "What have I ever done to lose your trust?" she continued, hurt by what had to be the hundredth lie Harry had fed her just in this past month alone.

"I don't know," Harry snapped, "maybe I stopped trusting you when I learned about your secret," he spoke without thinking, referring to her keeping what she knew of the prophecy from him.

"I see," she took a step back, hurt.

Harry instantly regretted the words he didn't even mean.

"Haley-" he was about to set things right when a blue orb-looking object flew into the tent, causing everyone to go silent as it shifted into a patronus; Kingsley's to be exact.

"The Ministry has fallen. The Minister for Magic is dead. They are coming…they are coming…"

No sooner had Shacklebolt's voice ceased echoing throughout the tent, they were under attack. Deatheaters swooped in from all directions, leaving everyone with only two options: fight or flight.

"Luna!" Haley watched Harry set off after the blonde as she was being swarmed by followers of the Dark Lord. She would have gone after him if the same couldn't be said for herself.

"Stupefy!" she chanted over and over again, her wand taking out several deatheaters in the process.

"Harry, we have to go!" Hermione shouted from across the way, clutching onto Ron.

"No!" Haley shrieked, trying to push past the crowd of panicked people so that she could prevent her brother from leaving.

It felt like hours had gone by before she finally managed to grab hold of Harry's hand.

"Let go!" he tried shrugging her off, looking terrified for a reason his sister knew not. His fear had nothing to do with the sudden attack, she realized, which confused her.

"I'm sorry, but I won't let you-"

And that was all Haley managed to get out before the disapparation.

**TBC by 1/31/13 … **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Love is a Funny Thing

**October 1991**

"Troll in the dungeon!" Quirrel had shouted, running into the Great Hall like a madman. "Thought you ought to know," he finished, falling not so gracefully to the ground. It was then that all hell broke loose.

Haley had been frantically searching for her brother when Fred and George came her way.

"What are you doing?" Fred looked at her like she'd lost it.

"We need to get out of here," George told her, tugging on her arm.

"I have to find Harry!" the thirteen year old shrieked, angry that they were trying to pull her out of the Hall without her brother.

"He's probably already halfway up to the Tower," one of the redheads tried convincing her, speaking quite loudly over the crowd of scared children.

Haley was about to say otherwise when she heard the young boy call for Hermione. Following the sound of Harry's panicked voice, the trio saw both him and Ron take off in the opposite direction Percy was trying to get the Gryffindors to go in.

"Is he mental?" George questioned rhetorically.

"I'm going to kill him," Haley stated, a look of both utter fear and sheer irritation spread across her face.

"We're going to have to find him first," Fred attempted to calm her down a bit. It was nothing new, really. Harry was always able to get under her skin. She simply cared for him that much.

**Flashback to December 1989**

"Harry, what happened?" Haley rushed over to the eight year old covered in mud, leaves, and who knew what else.

Rather than answer the question, he merely remained at the doorway that led into his sister's room, trying to hold back his tears.

"Who did this to you?" she asked softly, kneeling before him. It was Sunday evening and he'd just returned from another lesson with the Longbottoms. He and Neville usually played out on the grounds for a bit every evening before calling it a night. However, not once had he returned looking like he'd been mauled.

"Are you going to answer me?" Haley tried again.

Harry just shook his head and diverted his eyes to the floor below.

She sighed, unsure of what else to say when someone began knocking on the potion master's door.

"I'll be right back," she told him, "stay here, okay?"

He merely nodded and watched as the older raven-haired child walked away.

"Amaryllis, what brings you here?" Haley wondered aloud, stepping aside so that her friend could enter.

"Is your father around?" the blonde asked, instead of responding to the inquiry.

"No, he's monitoring a detention…why?"

It was then that a young boy stepped out from behind Rye.

"Is that your brother?" she asked, although already fairly certain of the answer. The Slytherin had talked about him on several occasions, once stating that he was about Harry's age.

Amaryllis nodded, "Yes, this is Draco," she grabbed his shoulders and pushed him in front of her. "He's actually here to apologize."

Haley cocked her head curiously. "Not to sound rude," she began carefully, "but why is he even at Hogwarts in the first place?"

Rye sighed, "Well, mother and father had been discussing how Harry gets to spend so much time here and that made Draco jealous-"

"It did not!" said pureblood cut in defensively.

"Hush," the older Malfoy swatted his arm, effectively quieting him.

"Harry has good reason-"

"I know," she stopped another defensive rant. "They were just talking about it because they know he spends nights here with you and Severus. You know how close the three of them are," Amaryllis reminded the other girl. It was true. Her father and the Malfoy's went back…enough so to name their second child Snape's godson. She still didn't like Lucius, though. Something about him just didn't set right with her.

"So, basically," Haley put the pieces together, "your brother thought it unfair that Harry got to be here before he did, begged your parents to let him stop by, they relented, and now here he stands," she checked, aware that there really wasn't a need to.

"Basically," Rye agreed, pleased by the Gryffindor's ability to be so insightful (a trait most others in her house rarely acquired).

"That doesn't explain why he's here to apologize," Haley noted, before it all clicked. She crossed her arms and gave Draco the look both Snape's were known for. It never failed to intimidate anyone. "What did you do to my brother?" she asked in a low voice.

"He started it-" he began to say until he caught the death glare his sister was shooting at him. "I pushed him and he went into a mud puddle, okay? Happy now?" he glared right back at her.

"Far from it actually," Haley admitted, furious. "Care to explain why you felt the need to do such a thing?" she tapped her foot repeatedly, awaiting an excuse she wouldn't be accepting.

"Draco was being a git to that Longbottom boy," Amaryllis explained for him, "and Harry merely defended his friend-"

"Who would want to be friends with that pathetic lump?"

Both girls shot the youngest Malfoy a look that would've silenced anyone with common sense.

"As I was saying," Rye continued, "Harry only said that Draco shouldn't be rude and that Neville hadn't done anything to deserve being treated poorly. This, however, angered my brother as he's used to everyone his age siding with him, so he reacted…violently I suppose you could say."

Haley took a deep breath. She had allowed Coleman to get away with so much in her own life and the Dursley's were able to cause enough harm to her brother on their own…she'd vowed to never let any harm come to either of them again so long as she could help it.

…But she couldn't be around all the time. This had been the first example of that fact. She could only hope that there wouldn't be many others to follow it.

"I can't accept your apology," she told Draco truthfully.

Amaryllis appeared taken aback, "Why ever not?"

She smirked at her friend, "Because he has yet to give me one."

The blonde did something the Malfoys were recognized for and smirked back, internally thinking about how alike Severus and his daughter were.

"Sorry," Draco muttered, almost inaudibly.

"Pardon me? I didn't quite catch that," Haley taunted, feigning complete seriousness.

"I said I'm sorry, alright? And I won't be saying it again," Draco huffed when Rye began laughing at him and stormed away from his sibling.

"I'd better go after him," she told the Gryffindor, "I'll see you for Potion's tomorrow."

Haley nodded, "Yeah, see you then." She then watched as the other girl walked quickly after Draco as 'Malfoy's weren't ones for running'.

"Harry," she called out as she shut the portrait hole. "Harry, come out from behind the corner. I know you were listening."

"I didn't mean to," he mumbled, stepping out from the hall and into the sitting room where his sister awaited.

"I'm sure you didn't," Haley smiled warmly at him. "Now, was everything Amaryllis said true?" she asked once he stood before her.

"Yes," he all but whispered, bowing his head.

She knelt down to his level once more, "And why wouldn't you tell me?" she sincerely wanted to know.

"Because I didn't want to get anyone in trouble," he confessed.

"Harry," she carefully lifted his face so that their eyes met, "sometimes keeping secrets to protect other people isn't the right thing to do. Sometimes, keeping secrets will hurt that other person more."

Harry's eyes squinted in confusion, "How is that?"

"Because then that person will never learn from their mistakes," Haley repeated to him what Severus had told her only a month ago. "Do you understand?"

He smiled sheepishly, "I think so."

"Good," she grinned at him. "So, why don't we get you washed up? You smell awful," Haley pretended to fan an odor away from her face.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Harry laughed, thereafter running from their quarters and out to the dungeon corridor.

"When I do, you're dead Potter!" she threatened, laughing just as hard all the while.

And as the two sprinted down the halls, the Bloody Baron watched on in amusement.

**End Flashback**

Haley was running down one of the first floor corridors as fast as she could (and unlike all those years ago, she was nowhere near amused).

"Help!" the trio stopped short when they heard a cry coming from the girl's laboratory.

"Do something!" she heard a boy shout.

And rushing into the bathroom, she saw that it was Harry who had most recently yelled…and that it was Harry whom was currently sitting upon a Troll's shoulders.

"Expelliarmus!" Haley pointed her wand at the creature's wooden weapon and watched as it flew from his meaty hands.

"Stupefy!" Fred and George casted the spell simultaneously, causing the Troll to not only drop Harry, but to pass out as well.

"Are you alright?" she was on the ground and by his side in an instant, worry clear in her eyes.

Harry nodded weakly, holding his wrist.

"Does it hurt?" Haley asked, concerned.

"Just a bit," he admitted, not looking at his sister directly.

It was because of this that she knew he was lying. "It's most likely broken," she told him, examining it.

"Are you that much of an idiot-"

"-That you would go chasing off after a troll-"

"-For no good reason?" the twins went off on their younger brother. They hadn't thought Ron was so stupid. Both of them genuinely believed Percy had taken him up to the Tower first when he heard the news. Apparently, the older Weasley didn't have his priorities set properly, prefect or not.

"It wasn't my idea!" he tried defending himself.

"We wouldn't even be here if it weren't for you!" Harry couldn't believe his mates' nerve.

"What are you talking about?" Haley wanted to know just why any of them were drawn here in the first place.

"They came here because of me," Hermione finally spoke up.

"That's not true," Harry didn't want her taking all of the blame, "not entirely," he finished.

"What were you doing in the bathroom during the feast?" Haley asked the other girl, not unkindly.

"I was upset…" she drifted off, not really wanting to talk about it.

"Ron," Fred turned on him once more.

"What did you do?" George inquired demandingly.

"I said something I didn't mean," he told them, his face shining red. "And Hermione overheard me."

"You didn't mean it?" said bushy haired first year questioned in a small voice.

"Of course not," Ron shook his head, "I was just angry about what happened in Charms class."

"I didn't mean to make you feel badly," Hermione let him know in all honesty.

He was just about to respond when several Professors came barricading into the laboratory.

"What on earth is going on in here?" McGonagall was the first to question them, her face horror stricken.

"Well, you see," Harry began.

"What it is…" Ron started to say.

"It's my fault, Professor," Hermione stepped in.

"Miss Granger?" Minerva couldn't believe it.

"I went looking for the troll. I'd read all about them and thought I could handle it, but I was wrong. If Harry, Ron, and the others hadn't come and found me, I'd probably be dead."

"Is this the truth?" the animagus looked to Haley for her answer.

She looked to the twins, unsure if she should go along with the tale Hermione had told. When they nodded slightly, she nodded her head in affirmation.

"Well," McGonagall sighed, "you should all consider yourselves lucky. It is not often that students under the age of seventeen take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale," she went on sternly, wanting them to see the gravity in this situation.

"We're sorry, Professor," Haley apologized for the lot of them. "We should have sent for one of you, rather than come here alone," she looked shameful, along with the rest of her classmates.

"Indeed, you should have," Severus spoke to his child in a tone that meant she was in serious trouble. "There is absolutely no excuse for the foolish mistake you have made tonight."

Her eyes began to fill with tears, "I'm sorry…"

"We shall discuss this later," he told her. "I expect you in my office at eight," the potions master decided, thereafter turning to Harry. "Come with me to the hospital wing, Mr. Potter," he said after taking notice to his damaged wrist. He then strode off, his cloak billowing behind him. He wanted to speak with his daughter alone. As they headed towards Madame Pomfrey, he decided, he would have a long discussion with Harry (whom was currently trailing after him) as well.

It was not long after the duo had left that Fred and George walked over to their best friend, each placing a comforting hand upon either of her shoulders.

"Five points will be taken from you Miss Granger, for your serious lack of judgment," Minerva informed the eleven year old girl, causing her to lower her eyes in self-disappointment. "And five points shall be awarded to the rest of you," she went on, surprising them all, "for sheer dumb luck."

The Weasleys grinned widely at this, but Haley and Hermione were much too upset with themselves to hardly crack any sort of smile.

"Now, off to bed, all of you," McGonagall ordered. And as they began filing out, Minerva prevented the oldest Gryffindor girl from following. "Not you, Miss Snape."

Fred paused, not wanting to leave her behind.

"Its fine," she reassured him. "I'll probably spend the night in the dungeons, so save me a seat at breakfast, okay?"

He merely nodded, still uncomfortable with the whole scenario.

"C'mon Freddie," his twin gently dragged him away.

Haley smiled weakly and waved a goodbye to her friends as they made their way back up to the Tower.

It was as soon as they were out of sight that her mentor pulled her into a fierce embrace; something she hardly ever did.

"Do you have any idea what you have put me through within the past hour?"

"I'm sorry," Haley choked out, crying now. "I didn't mean to worry you."

McGonagall pulled away carefully, still holding onto her upper arms. "Explain to me," she took a breath, "just what was going through your mind?"

She wiped a few stray tears away from her face using the back of her sleeve, "I was looking for Harry," Haley confessed, "I realized that he wasn't going to the Common Room with the others and noticed he was headed for the first floor. I didn't know the troll was there, all I knew was that I needed to get my brother," she spoke quickly due to being overly upset and overwhelmed by what had happened. She nearly lost Harry, had to fight off a troll in order to save him, worried her mentor, and had severely disappointed her father. What more could go wrong?

"Oh, child," Minerva held her once more. "I understand the reasoning behind your actions," she let Haley go now, "but do attempt to not behave so compulsively in the future," she said, not as a suggestion.

"I'll think before I do anything next time," she promised.

"That is all I can ask of you," the Professor smiled warmly at the girl who had stolen a special place in her heart. "Would you like for me to walk you down to the dungeons?"

"Do I actually have a choice?" Haley knew that the woman was feeling especially overprotective at the moment and couldn't help but to smile at that. It felt nice to be cared about that strongly.

"I am afraid not," Minerva chuckled lightly, motioning for the third year to lead the way out.

…

"Are you going to say anything?"

For the past twenty minutes, Miss Snape had been sitting across from her father, a desk separating the two, as he did nothing more than stare at her.

"What is there to say?" he started. "First, you deliberately disobey the headmaster's instructions to retreat with your house," the potions master's tone turned harsher and colder with every word, "next, you decide to take on a mountain troll," he spat, "then you have the audacity to lie straight to a Professor's face."

Haley felt her eyes brim with tears for the second time that night. "I told her the truth once everyone left," she said, as if that would help anything.

Severus disregarded the statement, however, as she'd anticipated. "I had thought, quite mistakenly, that I taught you better than this."

The tears were falling freely now. She hadn't been this emotionally hurt since Maggie left the orphanage…

"I didn't mean for this to happen," Haley pleaded her case. She repeated everything she had previously told Minerva about needing to get to Harry, unknowingly coming across a troll in the process. None of it was planned.

"Had you known the troll would be there, would it have truthfully prevented you from waltzing into the laboratory?" he inquired, his tone still intimidating her.

Haley thought about it and instantly knew that no, it wouldn't have stopped her. She wouldn't have been able to leave Harry off to his own devices. "No…" she replied honestly. "But I would have sent for a Professor, had I known."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, as he always did when he was stressed. "The next time anything like this occurs," he began in a softer tone, "you have to walk away." Her father went on, "No matter the circumstances, Haley, your safety comes first. Do you understand me? You are not to act the hero."

She looked up and met the potion master's obsidian eyes. She noted that concern was shown within them…an emotion she'd never seen from him before. "I understand," Haley let him know.

"Promise me you will seek help in the future rather than try to face anything on your own," he ordered sternly. "You are only to fight if you have no other choice."

She wanted to promise him that…but couldn't imagine leaving Harry alone in order to fetch assistance. She would have to stand by his side.

"I promise to be more careful-"

"No," he interrupted her then and there. "Promise me you will get yourself out of harm's way."

Haley simply proceeded to cry, not willing to lie.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed, "I can't promise you that."

Being that her hands kept her from seeing anything as they currently covered her face, she only heard as Severus left the room, breaking her heart even further.

"If you wish to persist in acting the fool, you will do so with more competence."

The girl all but shot up from her seat, not having acknowledged the man's return. She'd always scared easily.

"What do you mean?" she sniffled.

Snape handed her a book. Reading the title, Haley realized it to be from the restricted section of the library. It was a book of spells…Spells of the Dark Arts to be exact.

"You shall be trained by myself each weekend until I feel you are ready to stand on your own. These are dark times, there is no denying it. That being said, you need to be better prepared."

"Okay…" Haley stared at the text in awe. This was not at all what she had been expecting. "Will Harry be joining us?" she couldn't help but wonder this aloud. He needed the knowledge more so than she did, afterall.

"If he so desires," Severus replied after a period of time.

"So…" she set the book aside. "Are we…are you still…do you hate me?" The two were now standing across from one another.

…Well, at least they were until her father responded by grabbing onto her tightly, pulling her in for a much fiercer embrace than the once Minerva had given her earlier.

"I really am sorry, dad," she cried, not wanting him to be disappointed in her any longer. "I love you," Haley let him know as she held tightly to his torso. Telling him that was something she only did once in a blue moon. In the three years that she'd been living with him, she'd probably only said it about ten or fifteen times. Overstating it, she felt, would cause the three words to lose their meaning.

Her father's hold suddenly became firmer. It was all the answer she needed to let her know he felt the same.

**TBC by 2/9/13 …**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Lost to the Other Side

**April 1996**

"Caught this one trying to help the Weasley girl," Draco spat, dragging Neville into the room.

"Draco, how could you?" Amaryllis couldn't believe her brother had sold them all out as they now stood inside Umbridge's office.

The youngest Malfoy merely ignored her. The two hadn't spoken to one another since Rye moved in with their aunt Andromeda last summer. When Voldemort officially returned after the tournament, she had learnt of her father's intentions to continue following him. Amaryllis couldn't stand by the side of anyone loyal to the Dark Lord, no matter who they were. Everyone she loved most, aside from her father and confused brother, were against the evil wizard. (The Slytherin felt nothing towards her supposed aunt Bellatrix). So, in the end, she simply couldn't betray the light. And when she'd made this clear to Lucius, well…he'd all but disowned her. It was quite similar to what he had done with Severus upon learning that he too wouldn't be joining You-Know-Who's ranks. Narcissa was hardly pleased with the situation. Still, she ultimately did nothing more than watch as her only daughter moved away from their home and into her sister's. When it came down to it, Mrs. Malfoy just didn't have it in herself to leave her son and husband behind.

"You were going to Dumbledore, weren't you?" Dolores interrogated Harry, having him seated in a chair before her. Haley, Mags, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were all standing against the wall to his right; members of the Inquisitorial Squad keeping them there.

"No," Harry responded angrily.

"Liar!" the witch accused, striking him across the face.

"Stop it!" Haley screamed, trying to get over to her brother. Crabbe and Goyle, however, prevented her from doing so.

"You sent for me, headmistress?"

Everyone looked to the doorway, finding the potions master standing within it.

"Snape, yes," Umbridge greeted him, "the time has come for answers, whether he wants to give them to me or not," she demanded, "have you brought the Veritaserum?"

Haley wanted nothing more than to call out to her dad and beg for help, but she knew that he had to keep up this act of indifference in order to keep his job. With Albus gone, he and Minerva remained her and Harry's only hope. They managed to keep them safe and out of harm's way whilst this mad pureblooded woman went around micromanaging the school.

"I am afraid you've used up all my stores interrogating students," he lied, again protecting his two wards. "Therefore, I cannot help you," Severus then turned to leave, his mind reeling. He needed to figure out how to get them out of there.

"He's got Padfoot," Harry said randomly, stopping the Professor in his tracks. "He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden," he spoke almost pleadingly.

"What is he doing?" Maggie whispered to her best friend.

"Getting help," Haley muttered back, inwardly praising Harry's intelligence.

The Ravenclaw instantly understood.

"Padfoot? What is Padfoot? Where what is hidden? What is he talking about Snape?' Dolores wanted to know, utterly confused.

Snape feigned cluelessness, just as the two raven haired children knew he would.

"No idea," he replied simply, thereafter fleeing the room, not giving Umbridge the chance to question him any further.

"Very well," the headmistress huffed. "You give me no choice, Potter," she went on with a crazed look in her eyes. "As this is an issue of Ministry security, you leave me with no alternative," she pulled out a short looking wand. "The Cruciatus curse ought to loosen your tongue."

"Are you mad?" Amaryllis hissed, causing her brother to put his own wand to her neck threateningly.

"That's illegal," Hermione tried remaining calm, reminding the Professor of that fact.

"You can't do this!" Haley cried, not nearly as successful as the other Gryffindor in keeping her cool. She kept fighting against Crabbe and Goyle with all she was worth, unfortunately, to no avail.

"What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him," Dolores reassured as if that justified what she was about to do. She then began to cast the unforgivable.

"Tell her, Harry!" the female prefect finally snapped.

"Tell me what?" Umbridge inquired heatedly. It was a question everyone else wanted answered as well, for no one had a clue as to what Hermione was going on about.

"Well if you won't tell her where it is, I will," she looked to Harry, speaking in a matter of fact fashion.

"Where what is?" the woman ordered, losing her patience.

"Is she going somewhere with this?" Ron asked Maggie, completely bewildered.

"Yes, she has a plan," the Ravenclaw head of house let him know, aware of what was happening unlike the others.

"Dumbledore's secret weapon," Hermione finished, lying through her teeth.

"I knew it," Dolores laughed lightly, looking wild. "Nobody would believe me," she shook her head, "but I knew all along that he was up to something," she walked over to the brunette, "Where is it?"

"It'd be easier if I showed you," she replied convincingly, although visibly shaken up.

"Alright," Umbridge reluctantly agreed, "you and Potter will come with me."

Knowing full well that there was no secret weapon and that Harry and Hermione would be in danger once the Professor figured this out, Amaryllis acted quickly.

"Petrificus totalus!" she had managed to snatch her brother's wand away from where he'd had it positioned at her throat, and took Dolores down with it.

Shocked by what they'd witnessed, Haley used the distraction to break free from Malfoy's two goons and ran over to release Harry from the chair he'd been stuck to.

"Are you alright?" she asked whilst undoing the ties.

"Fine," he assured her, watching as Ron and Maggie retrieved everybody's wands from Blaise Zabini's grip.

"You complete prat!" Amaryllis shoved Draco up against the wall as the others were preoccupied taking down the rest of the Inquisitorial Squad. "You really need to get things together," she warned, "because the next time you raise a wand to me, will be the last time you're able to so much as hold a wand. Do you understand me?" she checked, her face inches from his.

The fifteen year old merely nodded, terrified. Afterwards, he was petrified along with his fellow Slytherins to be left alone in Umbridge's office until further notice.

"What's the plan?" Ron turned to Harry once the nine of them were standing outside the castle.

"I have to get to Sirius," he informed them, a determined mask upon his face.

"Then we'll go to Grimmauld Place," Haley insisted, "because that's where he is, Harry. He's not at the Ministry."

"I know what I saw," he argued.

Currently, the group stood in a circle, brother across from sister.

"You think you know," she corrected, "Hermione is right. It was probably just a trick-"

"And if it wasn't?"

"Then let's go find my dad and have him sort this out."

"We don't have the time," he shook his head, "We don't even know where he went."

"Look," Maggie cut in, "I'm sure Professor Snape has already notified the Order," she looked to Harry. "He's smart. There's no way he missed your message. So, I think we should wait it out."

"What if it was Severus?" he turned to his sister. "You wouldn't want to sit around and just hope for the best, would you?"

Haley put herself into his shoes and realized that she'd be doing exactly as Harry was. "Alright," she nodded, "let's go."

"What?" Amaryllis, Maggie, and Hermione looked at her in disbelief.

"He's right," she responded simply, "put yourself in his position and you'd see that."

"How are we going to get there?" Neville spoke up after silence overcame them.

It was then that Luna chimed in, "We fly, of course."

**Three Days Later**

"Harry, I know…I know you don't really want to talk to anybody right now," Haley approached him slowly as he sat motionless upon his bed inside the boy's dormitory. "I wish I could relate to what you're going through so that I'd know the right things to say," she sighed, never having seen her sibling act this way before. It was breaking her heart. "But I know someone who can help you, if you're willing to give him the chance," she told him, hoping he'd let somebody in. "He knows how you feel," Haley went on, "how it feels to lose somebody you love…" she reflected back, "There was a story he told me years ago, when I had just turned thirteen," she started explaining when he opted to remain a mute. "He never felt it necessary to share it with you because…well it's one he barely told me. I practically had to drag it out of him," she recalled the memory. "But he's willing to tell you now because he believes it'll help," she carried on, "so please speak with him, Harry. He cares for you just as much as he does for me. I hope you know that….you should know that, really," she added as an afterthought. "Considering he's always treated us the same...but that's not important right now," Haley shook herself, realizing she'd gone off topic. "Will you talk to him?" she held her breath, awaiting his answer. He'd not let anyone get through to him since that night. So, to say she was worried would be an understatement.

"Okay," Harry agreed; his voice a bit raspy.

Haley beamed at him, "Thank you," she gave him a small hug and quickly exited the room.

"You can go in now," she told her father, whom had been standing just outside the door. They both knew that despite Harry's answer, he'd be speaking with him. They'd both been so concerned that the matter had never been up for debate.

"Harry," Severus stood before him, calling him by his given name (something he only ever did when they weren't in a classroom setting). "I assume you do realize that this behavior is hardly healthy," he gently reprimanded his ward. "However, I suppose that is beside the point," the Professor continued, conjuring a chair to place before the seat Harry occupied upon his mattress. Sitting down, he proceeded, "I have decided that, rather than verbally divulge my past experience with you, it would be better to show you."

"What experience?" Harry asked curiously, his voice still monotone.

"One similar to yours," Severus stated simply, aware those words were all that he would need to say.

The Gryffindor nodded in understanding.

"Follow me," he stood and strode from the dormitory, expecting Harry replicate his actions, which he did.

…

"Is he ever going to let this go?" Haley asked the Headmaster as she sat before his desk.

"Do you mean, will he forever allow this loss to consume him?" Albus suggested, better rewording the question.

"Yes," she nodded eagerly, wanting advice on how to help her brother.

"I do not believe he will," he mused, sitting opposite her.

"Is there anything I could do? I mean, I haven't really lost anyone like that…" she confessed, not having been close to her mum when she'd been killed.

"You know," Dumbledore began, about to give Haley a bit of insight, "it is a curious thing, the death of a loved one. We all know that our time in this world is limited, and that eventually all of us will end up underneath the earth, never to wake up," he proceeded with being fearlessly honest, "And yet it is always a surprise when it happens to someone we know. It is like walking up the stairs through complete darkness, thinking there is one more step than there truthfully is," Albus elaborated, "Your foot falls down through the air and there is this sickly moment of sheer surprise as you try and readjust the way you thought of things."

Haley merely remained seated, trying to process this newfound information. It didn't take long before she reached a conclusion: she absolutely never wished to feel that way.

…

"I didn't realize…I didn't know you and my mum were that close," he admitted, somewhat at a loss for words. He was certain that what his sister's father had gone through all those years ago was much worse than watching Sirius pass on to the other side of the veil. Having seen his memories of loving Lily to losing her the way he did…Harry couldn't even begin to imagine what it felt like.

"Whilst your sister was, no doubt, unexpected…" the Professor had been unsure of how else to phrase it, "the love I had for Lily was not."

Harry understood him. Seeing his mum and Severus meet at such a young age and remain best mates until fifteen…it's nearly impossible to not care deeply for someone you've known for so long. He'd do anything for Hermione, Haley, Severus, Ron, or any of the Weasley's.

…But the love he had for them and Sirius was very different from the love shared between the Gryffindor and Slytherin. It had been far more intense and complicated, which could only mean the loss had been the same: more intense and complicated than he could begin to comprehend.

"How did you get over it?" Harry wanted to know.

Several moments surpassed them before any sort of reply was given.

And once the words came, they were simple and laced with a blunt bitterness.

"I didn't."

**TBC by 2/20/13 …**

*****Dumbledore's line about death was taken from Lemony Snicket's 'A Bad Beginning'


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Questions Answered

**September 1****st**** 1989**

"You do know it's called the forbidden forest for a reason, don't you?" Fred whispered into his best friend's ear, not wanting to make too much noise and attract unwanted attention.

"I told you," Haley hissed at him, still upset. "I wasn't really thinking when I came outside. I just ran and ended up here on accident," she told him honestly. This night was hardly one she had planned.

"If we get eaten by anything," George started.

"It's not going to be pleasant," Fred finished, utterly terrified for the first time in ages. He, his twin, and Haley were currently lost somewhere in the forest beyond the walls of Hogwarts. It was late in the evening and they were surrounded by a sea of darkness. So, to say finding their way back to the castle was even remotely possible would be a lie.

"Really? It sounds like a lovely time in my opinion," she snapped, sounding all too much like her father.

"Why did you," Fred went to ask. "Even come out here in the first place?" George finished for him.

"Didn't you hear what the other students were saying?" Haley sniffed, her saddened state making its return.

"About Snape being your dad?"

"That's what upset you?"

"They weren't exactly being nice about it," she enlightened them. "Percy told Penelope about me and my- …Severus," she let the two know, nearly calling the professor 'father' aloud for the first time, "who has the biggest mouth in this planet, apparently," Haley insulted the redhead's girlfriend. "Because she told all of her friends…and word got around pretty quick," she wiped a stray tear from her cheek. "Now everyone is calling me 'the bat's daughter' and other rude things."

Haley had drawn her knees up to her chest, her face hidden from view. At this point, the trio had been sitting on the forest floor for the past twenty minutes (with no intentions of moving anytime soon).

"I actually found that one funny," Fred admitted with a laugh, surprising the distraught girl as she lifted her head quickly.

"No, 'Snape's spawn' was definitely a better one," George argued, chuckling along.

Haley swatted each of them, "You're supposed to be on my side!" she got up, hurt by their feelings towards her being picked on. They should be defending her, afterall.

"We are," Fred rubbed his newly aching arm.

"You can't take what other people say so seriously," George suggested.

"You've got to learn to laugh," his twin advised, "because if they realize their words are having the opposite effect," the other went on, "they will give up sooner rather than later," Haley concluded as she often did with most of their sentences.

"Exactly," the duo confirmed simultaneously.

"I'm sorry," she apologized sheepishly, regretting having gotten angry with them.

"No worries," Fred put an arm around her shoulder.

"Just don't think that we aren't there for you," George felt the need to say this.

"Since we always will be," his brother completed the promise.

"Thanks guys," Haley rested her head on Fred's shoulder, feeling a million times better.

They were just about to tell her not to mention it when a deep, menacing voice sounded from behind.

"Who are you to walk so bravely into our midst?"

The trio turned to see an extremely large acromantula standing not far from their persons.

"Our?" Haley couldn't help but question, not seeing any other spiders around.

The inquiry had been a big mistake, as no sooner had the word left her lips, hundreds of smaller insects came scurrying out into view.

"We didn't mean to," George latched onto her hand, feeling the need to be close in case things went wrong (which he knew they soon would).

"We were just passing through," Fred grabbed onto Haley's free hand, standing on her opposite side. None of them had thought to bring their wands…no one knew they were out here…they were done for.

"You shouldn't have followed me out here," she whispered to the twins. "I'm so sorry," Haley sounded as if she were saying her goodbyes.

"Shut it," George declined the apology, not wanting to hear her defeated tone. None of this was genuinely her fault anyways.

"We came out here on our own," Fred reminded her.

"It's not like you dragged us out into the forest."

"I know, but-"

"Enough," the acromantula silenced their hushed bickering. "My sons and daughters have waited far too long for the taste of human flesh."

"Can't they wait a bit longer?" Haley pleaded.

"We'd really appreciate it," George said in a shaky, high-pitched voice.

"We'll leave right now-"

"Aragog?" Hagrid walked in between the three children and the oversized spider. "What're you doin'?" he demanded an answer from his longtime friend.

"Allowing my children a meal," he confessed, not seeing the problem.

Suddenly, Haley felt a searing pain aimed towards the left side of her ribcage. Her vision quickly began blackening. Fred had fallen to the ground…Hagrid was shouting words she couldn't make out…George was trying to get her attention, but the last thing she saw was a large spider carving its teeth into her body.

"No!" The redheads desperately tried pulling the creature off of their friend, not caring about whatever consequences might follow.

"Call him off!" Hagrid turned to Aragog, fear and anger flashing in his eyes.

Reluctantly, the acromantula conceded and put an end to Haley's suffering. He couldn't say no to the man he owed so much to…his friend.

"I'll come back an' talk with you later," the gamekeeper spoke firmly, still displeased. He then trudged over to the unconscious girls' body and lifted her up into his arms with ease.

"We need to get her-"

"-Back to the castle," the two eleven year old boys told him frantically, worried for Haley's life.

Hagrid couldn't agree more, which is why he retreated towards the hospital wing as quickly as possible.

…

"Is she gonna be okay?" Harry asked in a small voice as he sat beside his sister's bed.

"She will," Severus nodded, sitting next to him.

It was the first conversation between the two since the potions master agreed to take the boy in. At first, the professor was bitter. Whenever he'd look at Harry he would see a miniature James in his place. However, after thinking further into what Albus had told him about living in the past, he no longer viewed the eight year old in such a way. He didn't reside there anymore and desperately needed to let it be. All that mattered now was his daughter and her brother (not James' son). They were a packaged deal by this point and Severus accepted it…albeit reluctantly.

"Are you sure?" he checked, frightened by the scene before him. Currently, Haley lie underneath a set of white sheets, her face just as pale (if not paler) than them. Several of her ribs had been broken, but it was nothing Madam Pomfrey couldn't fix. A blood replenishing potion took care of the significant amount the girl had lost due to the football-sized wound on her side. All that remained now was a scar with slight discomfort.

"I would not lie to you," Severus replied honestly, looking away from Haley and at Harry.

He hung his head, "I know…"

The professor (somewhat awkwardly) placed a hand upon the young boy's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

From there, the duo sat in silence, anxiously awaiting Haley's awakening.

…

"What happened?"

Severus' head shot up at the sound of his daughter's voice. It had been hours since his and Harry's conversation; in the midst of which he had sent the boy to bed.

"You don't recall anything?" he questioned her, slightly concerned.

After a few moments went by, everything came rushing back. "Are Fred and George okay?" she asked, fear evident across her face.

"They are fine," her father reassured. He continued speaking when Haley chose to remain quiet. "Care to explain why you were out in the forest when you should have remained at the Welcoming Feast?"

"Can we please talk about that later?" she asked in a tone the professor had never heard from her before.

"We can," he nodded slowly, slightly bewildered. Under normal circumstances, he'd decline the request…but given all that had taken place, along with the way his daughter was currently behaving, he set the conversation aside temporarily.

"It's just…I didn't mean…" Haley grasped her head, bits and pieces of the attack crowding her mind. "He came out of nowhere…I couldn't," she quit trying to explain as her breathing became heavy and her head, light.

"Hush, child," Severus placed his hands gently upon her shoulders. "You are safe now," he reminded her, his voice calm in spite of being worried.

She removed his hands soon after that, however, as they were holding her down, keeping her from going to the place she really needed to be: in his arms.

Although it had been unexpected (even though she'd done this before), her father didn't hesitate to return the embrace; comforting the girl more than he knew.

Tomorrow, he decided as he continued holding his now sleeping daughter, they would discuss everything…including how she was now legally a Snape, as she should have been from the start.

…

**Three Months Later**

"Mind if I join you?"

Haley looked up from her seat within the nearly vacant library to find Amaryllis standing before her.

"Of course," she gestured to the seat at her right, watching as her friend sat down moments after.

"What are you reading?" Rye inquired, pulling out a text of her own.

The raven-haired girl sighed, "Remember those bloodwards I told you about?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, I was thinking…since Harry and I share the same blood, why couldn't they be put up around Snape Manor?" I mean, when our mum sacrificed herself, the ancient spell had been activated…and what from I've read it only works so long as Harry continues residing with someone who shares her blood. So, it should work with me just as it did with Petunia, right?" she finished, having been speaking at a rather fast pace. She was just so excited for having figured it all out and couldn't wait to share her findings with Minerva, the headmaster, and her father.

"They should," Rye smiled at her, "you've finally got it all sorted, then?"

"It only took me a few months," Haley pointed out, feeling proud, "but, yes."

"Great," the blonde complimented, "but could you hold off leaving for a moment?"

Halfway up from her chair already, she reluctantly sat back down. "Sure, what is it?"

"I was going to wait longer before telling you this…" Rye drifted off, her smile long gone as she spoke grimly.

"Tell me what?" Haley pried, wanting to know as her friend's tone was beginning to worry her.

"I should have actually told you sooner…" she almost inaudibly scolded herself.

"What is it, Rye?"

After taking a deep breath, she finally came out with it, "Haley…your father is a deatheater."

…

It had taken quite some time for Miss Snape to understand the meaning of those who followed the Dark Lord. She couldn't believe she'd failed to notice the tattoo on her dad's left arm…it had to be there, so why hadn't she seen it?

And poor Amaryllis had been just as upset as she was. The young Malfoy girl had barely learnt of Lucius' status a week ago whilst she was home for her birthday. Accidentally overhearing a conversation between he and her mother had told her all that she needed (and did not want) to know.

"But it said he was destroyed," Haley said, referring to one of the many books she had read about Voldemort. She'd been doing loads of research for Harry's sake ever since learning of the connection between the two wizards.

"You can't honestly believe that," Rye told her, "not after everything you've seen the headmaster do to ensure Harry's safety."

"I know that he'd come after my brother if given the chance," Haley replied, "but I never thought it was very likely that he would actually return."

"Father would beg to differ," she frowned, displeased with said man. "He seemed confident enough…"

"Why don't you confront him about it?"

"Are you mental?"

"Excuse you?"

"Is that what you plan on doing? Are you seriously going to confront Severus about this?" Amaryllis put Haley in her shoes for a bit.

"Why wouldn't I?" she argued, her frustration beginning to shine through. "He worked for the man who murdered my mum while trying to kill my brother!" She spoke loudly, but not to the point where anyone would hear.

"What if he didn't know that the-"

"You're defending him?" Haley cut off, livid.

"No," Rye stood from her seat as the opposite girl had already done the same, "I'm simply saying that maybe Severus didn't know that You-Know-Who would go after Harry or your-"

"Oh, shut it!" she was too upset to carry on with this conversation anymore. Haley stormed out from the library and made way towards the dungeons.

…

"So, he only told you about it?"

"That is how I knew to protect Mr. Potter, yes."

"He didn't only tell you, did he?" she questioned the man who had prevented her from going straight to the dungeons.

"Miss Snape, you must understand, he did not know that-"

"That Voldemort would go after my brother? Of course he knew!"

"I will agree, Severus has made his fair share of mistakes, but it does not do to indefinitely dwell upon them."

"You're saying that I should forget about what he did?"

"No, my dear, I am merely suggesting that you speak calmly with him on the matter. Listen to his explanation."

"And why should I do that?" Haley sincerely wished to know.

"Because he is your father," Albus replied simply, aware that the response would suffice.

…

"You knew about the prophecy, but didn't know it meant mum?"

"I was not completely certain at the time, no."

"And you really don't work for him anymore? Not even as a spy?" she checked, even though Dumbledore had already given her this answer earlier.

"I have forfeited the title," Severus assured her. The two had been talking about this for the past hour. At first, the discussion was hardly pleasant. They had talked about everything from his past with Lily, to learning to accept Harry…And now they had seemed to reach an understanding.

"Why?" Haley was genuinely curious.

"I would not have been able to care for you or Mr. Potter otherwise," he told her easily.

"You did it for us, then?" she had a hard time believing it.

"Indeed," the professor met her gaze, his eyes holding nothing but the truth. It was only then that his daughter accepted his honest words. She trusted him.

Haley sighed, "Alright."

"Alright?"

"I forgive you," she enlightened the potions master.

"I was unaware that I required your forgiveness," Severus retorted sarcastically.

"Well, you did," Haley smirked, feeling at ease around her father again. "Oh, I almost forgot," she suddenly remembered everything she wanted to share about the research she'd been doing. "I found a solution for where Harry will be safest over the summer," she smiled, "remember the bloodwards, dad?"

…

A week later, Haley could be found standing between the twins out on the quidditch pitch.

"Put your right hand over the broomstick," Madam Hooch commanded as she did every class, "and say up."

As the class chorused and brooms soared to student's hands, Haley was not so fortunate. Instead of flying to her, the stupid thing took off in the opposite direction at full speed.

"I don't think it likes you," Fred taunted her.

"Hope you weren't planning on joining the team next year," George commented, unable to quit laughing.

"Ha-ha, very funny," Haley rolled her eyes as this was nothing new. Not once had she been able to properly summon her broom. "But do you know what's even funnier?" she asked, snatching Fred's.

"Hey!" he tried taking it back, to no avail.

"That's what you get, Weasley!" she let him know, soaring high into the sky alongside her classmates.

"Sorry, Freddie," George grinned, leaving his brother alone on the field as he took off after Haley.

"Oh, not to worry," he'd replied even though no one could hear. "I'll get both of you back," Fred smiled; a prank already on its way to being planned.

…

Two days later, Haley was waiting for her brother to return from his lesson with Neville and Augusta when George came rushing up to her.

"Are you okay?" she asked concernedly. The redhead looked utterly flustered and out of breath.

Instead of saying anything, he kept pointing at his throat and a picture he'd drawn of some sort of animal.

"I don't understand…" her eyes then widened. "My voice!" she shrieked, barely having noticed the change.

"About time it set in," Fred strolled over casually. "You drank the pumpkin juice ages ago."

"What did you do?" Haley glared at him.

He couldn't be at all threatened by her, though, as the prank kept him laughing.

"What's wrong?" the eight year old had finally made his way back with Neville at his side.

"Nothing, Harry, its fine," she tried reassuring, not wanting to scare him off with her angry state.

"Then why do you sound like a chipmunk?" Neville inquired through fits of giggles. Everyone but Haley and George were chuckling to no end.

"It isn't funny!" the two tried telling them, only to provoke even more laughter.

And it must've been of the contagious sort, for soon after even the duo couldn't help but join in.

**Review, please. **

**Leave the number 7 before or after your comment if you'd like for me to respond to it, and I will at the end of Chapter 20.**

**TBC by 2/28/13 …**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: When Blue meets Yellow

**May 1993**

"And just where do you think you're going?"

Harry, Ron, and Professor Lockhart turned around to see Haley and the twins standing at the entrance into the girl's laboratory.

"We have to save Ginny," Harry told her, ever playing the hero.

"You know," Haley stepped forward slowly, her eyes dark, "I never thought bathrooms could be such dangerous places, yet it seems each time I walk into one, you're either in or are about to be in life-threatening situations. First the troll and now this?" she shook her head, "When are you going to realize that boys simply aren't welcome in the girl's lab?"

"Look, I know you're mad, but now really isn't the time-"

"Go back to bed, Harry," she demanded, not wanting to hear anything he was about to say.

"You know I can't do that," he told her, holding his ground.

"You can and you will," Haley stood right before him now, "I'm not letting you repeat last year's events," she crossed her arms determinedly.

"I'll be fine," he tried reassuring her.

"Like you were the other time?"

"This is different."

"No, it isn't."

"Yes, it is."

"No."

"Yes."

"Harry, I swear-"

Just then Lockhart let out a blood curdling scream.

"Ron!"

"What the hell?"

The twins rushed over to wear their brother stood just before the open Chamber.

"Someone had to go first," he shrugged, not regretting having pushed the professor down the hole.

"And how do you know he isn't dead?" Haley questioned, panicking.

"It's really quite dreadful down here," they heard Gilderoy say, putting them all at ease (excluding Ron, who seemed not to care at all for the egotistical man).

"Lovely," Haley sighed, getting as close to the seemingly bottomless pit as she could without falling into it, "Now we've got to figure out a way to-"

"What happened to the sink?" Moaning Myrtle's high pitched voice startled her. She had always been all too easily frightened…and only now was that quite literally her downfall.

The moment she had jumped up in surprise, Haley found herself well on her way to join Lockhart.

"Haley!" the boys all called out for her, needing to know if she was alright.

"I'm fine!" she said about a minute later, calming them for the second time that evening.

"So am I, not that anybody seems to care," the professor spat, beyond angry that he'd been dragged into this.

"Don't let Harry or Ron come down here!" she pleaded to her best friends, not wanting the twelve year olds put in harm's way again.

"We won't!" they promised.

Soon after that, Haley and Gilderoy could hear the two younger boys fighting against the twins, trying desperately to get into the Chamber. Luckily, their efforts were futile as Fred and George had been successful in locking them out of the bathroom.

"Now what?" they asked her.

"Go find my dad!" she replied, aware that he'd be able to get her and the professor out.

"We can't just leave you there!" Fred argued.

"The longer you take to fetch my dad, the longer I'm stuck here!" she pointed out. "Go already!" the fourteen year-old pushed.

Seconds later she heard someone sliding down the tube that led into the Chamber.

"Are you insane?" she hissed, swatting Fred's arm repeatedly.

"Hey!" he grabbed hold of her hands. "George will send for Severus, alright?"

Haley pulled out of his grip, "And you couldn't go with him, because?"

"I couldn't leave you," he admitted, causing them both to blush.

"I'll be returning soon lovebirds!" George let the two know, embarrassing them furthermore.

"Okay," Haley called back weakly.

"So what happens to the Weasley girl?" Lockhart inquired as that was the whole reason he'd been brought along.

"Should we wait?" she asked Fred, uncertain.

"She's already been trapped long enough," he shook his head. "I have to go after her."

Haley nodded in agreement. She looked at Ginny as a sister and knew that even if it were Harry she'd be acting the same. "I'll go with you."

"Shouldn't you wait here for Severus?"

"We don't have the time."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere," Gilderoy said firmly.

"Oh," Haley strode towards him, "I suppose you'd rather stay here and serve as basilisk bait instead?" she asked, sounding like a true Snape. She'd learnt of the snake from Harry after he and Ron came barreling out of the forbidden forest. After joining them to visit Hermione (as she refused to leave her brother alone after that) she found out about the pipes as well.

And as if she didn't have enough reason before her brother's encounter, Haley truly hated Aragog now.

"I suppose I could join you," the man decided, no longer having the desire to be left alone.

"I thought you might," she smirked and led the way.

…

"Where's your wand?" Haley asked Lockhart as the two had been running (eyes closed) from the basilisk. Getting into the Chamber had been tricky at first, but the Gryffindor eventually managed to mimic what little parseltongue she'd heard from Harry, thereafter unlocking the main entrance.

"The ginger brat took it from me," he told her, referring to Ron.

"Well maybe if you weren't such a fraud, you would've been able to get it back," she retorted disdainfully.

"How do you know-?"

"Please," she scoffed, interrupting him. "I could tell just by looking at you."

All year long her father had gone on about how much he loathed Gilderoy. Haley didn't understand it at first, but as the year went by, she more than got it. And in this moment, as the duo remained crouched in one of the many pipes, hiding from the giant snake, she couldn't think of anyone who annoyed her more than he did.

"What's wrong with the way-" Lockhart began asking only for Haley to cover his mouth with her hand.

"It's coming," she warned, edging further back into the pipe.

The professor's eyes widened fearfully as he did the same.

Haley wished Fred was with her more than anything else. She was about to die and wasn't going to have the chance to at least tell him goodbye…or that she fancied him.

She now despised the blonde even more as it was entirely his fault. He and Fred had gotten into it and Haley wasn't able to cease their fighting. Lockhart had shoved Fred into a rock wall with force, causing an avalanche to break loose. Before any of them knew it, a sea of stones had separated the trio, leaving Fred on the opposite side of Haley and Gilderoy.

"Throw a rock," Lockhart suggested, breaking her train of thought.

"You do it," she glared at him.

"Why me?" he asked, feigning innocence. Gilderoy knew that whoever threw the rock would attract the most attention, creating a diversion for the other one to get away.

"Because you're the adult here," she pointed out, "you're supposed to be looking out for me, professor," Haley laced the last word with as much venom as she could muster.

"You're really quite impossible, do you know that?" Lockhart enlightened her, being honest as opposed to rude.

"So I've been told," she replied truthfully as her father reminded her of that on a daily basis. She was stubborn and proud of it.

"I think it left," he said after a few minutes of silence surpassed them.

"Go and look then," she suggested, not about to do it herself. "Do you want to be trapped here forever?" Haley put in as a motivational tactic.

"Fine," he grumbled, sincerely wanting to get out of the Chamber and away from her.

"So?" she asked once he'd had the chance to look around.

"The coast is clear," Gilderoy replied quietly.

Haley tip-toed to where he stood in the middle of the pipe system, "We need to get Ginny and get out," she told him, as if she had it all planned.

"Forget the girl," he snapped, "She's most likely dead."

She put her wand at his back, "We're getting Ginny," she told him threateningly.

"Alright, alright," Lockhart surrendered, making his way out and back towards the Weasley girl, Haley right behind him.

"Close your eyes!" Haley shouted, quickly realizing that the basilisk was just beside said redhead's body.

…But her warning came too late. Gilderoy's blue eyes met directly with the snake's yellow ones. He fell to the ground…dead.

…

After killing the basilisk (with the help of Fawkes) and destroying the stupid diary that had lured Ginny into the Chamber, Haley took the younger Gryffindor's hand and began walking back towards Fred.

Upon approaching him, Haley noted that he'd managed to take down enough rocks for them to get passed.

"Fred!" Ginny ran for her brother, tears of relief wetting her face.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, slowly pulling out of their embrace.

"Fine," his sister told him, "thanks to Haley," she looked back at the raven haired girl and smiled gratefully.

Haley, however, couldn't find it within herself to return the gesture. It was her fault that Lockhart died. She forced him to go back into the Chamber's main room where the basilisk awaited them. If she'd simply let him carry on without her, he'd be alive right now. Yes, she had detested the fraud…but never would she wish any harm upon him…or death for that matter.

"What's wrong?" Fred inquired carefully as his best friend looked as if she was about to have a breakdown. Her previously neat up-do was now tousled as her long, black hair wildly framed her pale, dirt covered face.

"Haley?"

From behind Fred and Ginny, she saw her father and the headmaster standing but a few feet away.

"Dad," she choked out. Seeing Severus was always enough to open the floodgates for her. Holding back tears had been impossible around him from day one.

"It's alright," he soothed, holding his daughter tightly. He'd been at her side within seconds after she had called for him.

"I killed him," Haley sobbed, not having cried this way since her father lied about sending her back to Wool's all those years ago. She was in hysterics.

"She is in shock, Severus," Albus informed his colleague. "Do not attempt speaking with her now," he went on, knowing the potions master had many questions on his mind. "Let us get her and Miss Weasley to the hospital wing."

…

An entire week had gone by and no progress had been made in regards to Haley. Her days were spent in bed and her nights used to stare blankly into the common room's fireplace. She only spoke to say that she'd 'killed him'. Not once had she said anything other than that. Harry, Hermione, the Weasleys, the Professors, Maggie, Amaryllis, her father…so many people tried getting though to her; even the Longbottoms.

Severus had a long and heated discussion with Lucius for slipping Ginny the cursed diary. Even though Malfoy senior originally wanted nothing to do with his old friend after hearing that he'd not be re-joining the Dark Lord, he had eventually moved past it. Now, it was Severus who was against him. The roles were no longer reversed. Ultimately, the professor left Lucius with a warning. It was primarily for Draco and Amaryllis' sakes, however. Their father was a helpless cause, but the children, he knew could be helped…possibly even Narcissa at some point.

But it was his daughter who currently required his attention. With each day that went by, he grew increasingly worried. He had never seen this side of her before and it was beginning to frighten him.

…

"Would you care for some company?"

Haley heard a voice, but didn't bother to acknowledge it. As she sat on a boulder before the lake, her thoughts were elsewhere.

Whomever it was sighed sadly, but chose to sit beside her nonetheless.

"I read about what happened in the Prophet," the voice spoke again. "I also talked a bit with Fred. I don't believe it was your fault…Actually, I know it wasn't. You couldn't possibly have known that events were going to unfold the way they did." Haley had begun listening more so to the male voice and less to her own thoughts for once. This person was telling her things that no one else had before. Others danced around the subject and simply told her that she wasn't to blame, yet never provided a reason.

"And if you were aware," the wizard went on, "I know you would've stopped Professor Lockhart from going on. I know this because you're a good person. I see the way you look after Harry and your friends…It makes me wonder why you weren't sorted into my house, to be honest," he confessed. "I also know that if the professor were here, he'd agree with me. He wouldn't blame you," suddenly Haley felt a warm hand upon her shoulder. Slowly, she looked to see just who it was attempting to comfort her.

"So you shouldn't blame yourself," Cedric Diggory finished, smiling kindly.

While she had never uttered more than a word or so to the Hufflepuff, at that moment she felt like they were close friends. He'd been able to do something no one else had…this boy had gotten through to her.

"Thank you," she placed her hand over his, smiling for the first time that week.

"Anytime," he replied softly, meaning it.

**The fewer reviews I receive, the less inspired I am to continue posting. **

**So, let me know if you'd like me to keep updating.**

**TBC by 3/1/13**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: It's a Heartbreak World

**August 1994**

"Where is everyone?"

"I really don't know."

"Last thing I remember was getting hit on the head."

"All I can recall was tripping."

"Do you think everyone's alright?"

"I'm sure they are," Cedric replied, not sounding at all certain. In the midst of the attack, he'd been separated from his father. They were just heading back to their tent when it all began.

"Those were deatheaters, weren't they?" Haley asked him as they continued searching for his father, her brother, and the Weasleys.

He simply shuddered and nodded in response.

"Why didn't they come after us?" she wondered aloud.

"Because it's not us they were after," he grimly enlightened her.

"Harry…" Haley stopped in her tracks.

"Hey," Cedric stood before her and took hold of her shoulders gently. "It's going to be okay," he reassured her. Ever since Haley's fourth year, the Hufflepuff had been the only one able to really do so. Not even the twins could calm her like he did.

She took a deep breath in an attempt to relax herself. "Promise?"

He smiled warmly at her and released his hold, "I promise."

…

"Should I tell him what I do know about the prophecy?" Haley asked Maggie. The two were sitting upon the blonde's bed, discussing Harry's safety in the Tournament. The whole thing seemed a bit fishy to the Ravenclaw. She had even gone so far as to suggest that Voldemort was behind it all.

"I wouldn't," Mags decided, "you don't have all of the pieces," she reminded her friend, "it'd be best to leave that task to the headmaster."

"I suppose you're right," Haley nodded, not wanting to unnecessarily worry her brother. "I just hate keeping this from him…" she drifted off, guilt heavy upon her shoulders. She hadn't even told him about Severus' previous deatheater status.

…

"You'll be fine," Haley tried reassuring Harry (if not more so herself).

"Don't forget to use your wand," Hermione advised.

"I won't," he told her, somewhat annoyed by their constant worrying. Ever since his name emerged from the goblet, the two girls had been expressing their extreme concern nonstop.

"Did you read the notes I made?" Hermione wanted to know.

"Or practice the spells Severus taught you?" Haley questioned, hoping that he had.

It was beginning to put him on edge.

"Yes," Harry sighed heavily, fighting to keep any and all rude comments to himself.

"Remember-" Hermione had gone to say only to be cut off.

Thankfully, the girls had run out of time for badgering him as a loud canon sounded, signaling for him to leave.

Afterall, a Hungarian Horntail was waiting for him.

…

"So…you and Neville then?" Haley teased Ginny as she'd overheard the timid boy's invitation.

The younger Gryffindor blushed, "I really like him," she confessed after being certain that Neville had left the common room.

"Well I'm happy for you," Haley smiled at her. "But I highly doubt the twins will be."

"Will be, what?"

"Speak of the devils…"

Both girls turned to see Fred and George walking over to them.

"Nothing," Ginny lied, not wanting her brothers to do anything stupid (like spoil her night and shatter every ounce of hope she had for ever going out with Neville).

"It doesn't sound like nothing," George noted.

"In fact," Fred raised a brow, "it sounds like something."

"A big something," they concluded.

"Fine," Ginny huffed, "but it's something that doesn't concern you, so bugger off," she gave them a narrow look before storming out through the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Don't ask me," Haley smirked, "you'd be wasting your breath."

They still asked, however, in spite of her words…many, many, many times, in fact.

…But, fortunately for Ginny, she never gave in.

…

"I thought you'd be taking Cho to the ball?"

"Someone beat me to it."

"But she's your girlfriend."

"That's questionable."

"How is that?"

"We sort of had a row last week…"

"I see," Haley shook her head, "And you're just going to let this Durmstrang boy steal her from you?"

"She's not mine anymore," Cedric frowned.

"Bullocks," the Gryffindor disagreed. "One little spat isn't grounds for a breakup," she told him. "Unless you two officially called it quits?"

"No, we haven't really talked about that," he confessed.

"What did you even argue about?"

"Erm…"

"C'mon, out with it Diggory. It can't be that bad."

"Well," he began reluctantly, "she believes that the phoenix came first…I think it was the flame, so-"

"You're joking, right?"

When Cedric remained red faced and silent, Haley got her answer.

It took a full fifteen minutes for the laughter to subside.

…

Rye and Mags had been sitting out in the snow for nearly half an hour now. Their knees had numbed from the frozen ground beneath them ages ago, but neither girl cared. In between the two sat their closest friend. She was utterly distraught and needed them more than ever before. So, there they were; sitting just outside the castle, dresses soaked, snow falling gently upon them, utterly freezing…yet not minding any of that. Comforting Haley was all that mattered.

**Flashback**

Haley and Cedric had danced for a time before she'd been able to reconcile his relationship with Cho. From that point on, he only had eyes for her. This had made her happy, for she loved Cedric like she would a brother. Seeing the light return to those hazel eyes was enough to put a smile on her face.

Her expression had only brightened more so when she spotted Harry and Luna just across the ballroom (previously the Great Hall). She'd known of his infatuation with the blonde for quite some time and was pleased to see he'd finally made a move.

It was when Haley took notice of Ron that her grin faltered slightly.

"You okay?" she asked, taking a seat beside him at one of the many vacant tables.

"Brilliant," he muttered bitterly.

Haley followed his gaze and realized he'd been eying Hermione and Viktor the entire time. That's when she realized just how much he truly fancied the brunette.

"Care to dance?" she briskly stood from her place, determined to rectify his miserable demeanor.

"Sorry?" Ron looked at her as if she'd gone mental.

"Oh, honestly," Haley rolled her eyes. She then took hold of his hand and dragged him out onto the dance floor.

Cheering Ron up had been a success. In the midst of their dancing, Fleur Delacour had stepped in, politely asking for his arm.

She had known Fleur only did so because said veela knew Ron was crushing on her.

Nevertheless, Haley thought it was sweet.

However, what she didn't find so 'sweet' was the sight of Fred's lips crashing upon Angelina Johnson's.

She had been well aware that he was escorting her to the dance, but thought it only to be a friendly affair. Clearly, she was mistaken.

Running out of the Great Hall, Haley hadn't ever felt so heartbroken.

**End Flashback**

"I don't understand," Amaryllis admitted. "Fred asked you to this ball numerous times and you refused him."

"Because I had to," Haley choked out, looking at her friend disbelievingly.

"What do you mean?" Maggie pried, not one for being left confused.

"I told him that it wasn't a good time. I explained how Harry needs me and that maybe we could get together someday," she sobbed, "I never rejected him…I thought he'd wait."

"Haley," Rye began softly before realizing she really didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry…"

...

February 1995

"Miss Snape," somebody called out quietly.

"What?" she replied drowsily, having previously been in a deep sleep.

"I need for you and Miss Granger to join me," Minerva informed her in hushed tones, not wanting to wake the other girls within the dorm at this late hour.

"Why?" Haley questioned her mentor, not wanting to leave the warmth of her bed.

"The headmaster will explain," she replied shortly. "Now, if you would kindly come along, we don't have much time.

And so she did…in a quite tired and annoyed fashion, mind you.

…

"What happens if Cedric doesn't get to me on time?" Cho looked to Dumbledore, evidently scared out of her wits.

When none of the adults within the room answered her, everyone began panicking.

"Hermione, you've got to know something," Haley hopelessly turned to her friend, already well aware that if the girl did know anything she would have shared by now.

"Sorry," she shook her head, tears piling up inside her chocolate colored orbs.

"No, it's fine," Haley reassured her, hugging her tightly.

None of them wished to be petrified and sent to the bottom of the Black Lake. Honestly, who in their right mind would? But it seemed they had no say in the matter as they all went down, one by one.

…

"I'm touched, Harry," Haley told him once they were handed warm towels to dry off with. "But if this is your way of showing how much you care for me, then feel free to keep it to yourself in the future," she teased.

The second task was finally under their belts as each champion successfully retrieved what meant the most to them from the lake.

"You should be thanking me, you know," he retorted, grinning at his sister's antics.

"Oh, thank you for reminding me," she beamed at him before kissing him on either cheek and ruffling his unruly hair, "My hero!" she laughed at his horrified expression. Luna had witnessed the entire display.

"Thank goodness you're alright," Hermione made her way over with Viktor in tow. "You did wonderfully," she complimented him.

"I finished last," he reminded her, waiting as the Ravenclaw found a path through the crowd in order to reach him.

It was once she had that Hermione kissed his head, embarrassing him furthermore.

"Hello Harry," Luna smiled dreamily at him, not commenting on his discomfort.

"Hey," he smiled back, albeit foolishly. Whenever Luna was around, his brain turned to mush.

"I brought more towels," she handed him one while giving Haley, Hermione, and Viktor the others.

Everyone thanked her for it as they had still been shivering.

"Did you have any plans for breakfast tomorrow, Luna?" Haley asked, peaking everyone's curiosity.

"Not really," she replied after thinking about it.

"You should join us then," Haley suggested, knowing her brother would love that.

"I'd love to," Luna's smile grew.

"And you as well," she turned to Viktor.

Both Harry and Hermione had past the point of caring. They genuinely wished for the two's company also.

"Vy not?" he grinned, wrapping an arm around his girl.

They finally had something to look forward to this month.

…

"You can't honestly stay mad at him forever," Ginny tried telling Haley. The final task was only a day away and she'd still not spoken a word to Fred since Christmas.

"Just because he ended it with Johnson, doesn't mean I'm going to buddy up with him again," she informed the girl tersely, not wishing to discuss the matter furthermore.

"He only went with her to make you jealous," she put it out there. "He was going to ask you until he heard that you had already been invited by Cedric."

"I really don't care," Haley stood up from her seat at the Gryffindor table having lost her appetite. "I'm off to bed."

Ginny sighed disappointedly and watched her friend go. Protesting anything at this rate would just be a waste of her breath.

"Still no luck?" George slid next to his sister.

"Why don't you try?" she suggested, feeling defeated.

"You don't think I have?"

"It's pointless, isn't it?"

"Not necessarily," Hermione jumped in as she had been sitting across from the duo.

"What did you have in mind, then?" both Ginny and George were desperate at this rate.

"Lock them up in one of the broom closets," she offered.

"Excuse me, but have you seen my friend, Hermione Granger, by any chance?" Ginny questioned, surprised by the brunette's solution to their problem.

"I think Viktor's been a bad influence on her," George decided, rationalizing it.

"Believe and do what you will," Hermione began taking her leave, "Just make sure those to make up soon. When Haley's upset, so is Harry. And I can't have him distracted as the final task is literally just around the corner," she told them, coming off slightly frustrated. Once both Weasley's nodded in response, she retreated to the tower.

…

"Why would your broom be in there?" Haley asked as Ginny led her down the first floor corridor just before curfew.

"I told you," she started, sounding exasperated, "George put it there as a prank."

Haley didn't buy that for a second. She knew the twins all too well. They hadn't pulled practical jokes like these since before their Hogwarts days.

"If you say so…" she went along with it out of sheer boredom. Sleeping wasn't an option as she was worrying over the next day's events, so there was really nothing better for her to do.

"Could you fetch it for me?" Ginny asked innocently, having approached the closet only moments ago.

"Why can't you get it yourself?" Haley's brows furrowed confusedly.

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" the redhead gave up and all but shoved the older girl inside, locking the door shortly after.

"What's wrong with you?" she called out, pounding on the door.

"You aren't coming out of there until you two make up!" she heard George say.

That's when everything clicked.

Turning around, Haley saw Fred standing inches from her person, looking quite flustered.

"They got you too," he said more as a statement rather than a question. Either way, it was awkward.

"Ginny, please just let me out," she begged about five minutes later. Haley simply couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't speak to Fred after all that had happened…or all that she'd seen, anyways. Watching him and Angelina be together for the past several months hadn't broken her heart…it had shattered it.

"Have you two made up yet?" she checked first.

"Please…" Haley sounded as if she were about to cry causing her friend to immediately open the door.

"Look, I'm-"

"Just leave me alone."

Former best friends fled their previous cell and hastily set off in opposite directions, leaving George and Ginny behind.

**I do get that the time jumping is confusing, but all of the pieces will fit in the end. **

**Thank you to those who reviewed.**

**Let me know if you'd like for me to keep posting.**

**TBC by 3/8/13 …**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Grim Events and Grimmauld Place

**1995 (continued)**

"Where's my brother?" Haley crouched next to Cedric. Everyone was cheering for their Triwizard champion, no one noticing that Harry hadn't returned with the Hufflepuff.

"I don't know," he stuttered, still shaking from what he'd just witnessed. "We took the cup together and were transported to a graveyard," he explained. Haley, his father, and the headmaster were all listening intently. "Harry started clutching his head…like he was in pain," Cedric thought back. "He told me to get back to the cup," he shook his head, his face masked with guilt. "I thought he was right behind me."

"The cup is a portkey?" Haley eyed the trophy, feeling nauseous.

"It appears that way," Amos concurred when no one else did.

"We have to find him," she told Dumbledore, fearing the worst.

"Severus…"

"What?" both students questioned the headmaster.

Suddenly, Haley and Albus were no longer kneeling before the maze with Cedric and his father. Within seconds, the girl recognized their new location to be just before the Hogwarts entrance gates.

"I don't understand…" Haley trailed off, confused for so many reasons. "Apparation isn't possible here…Cedric said something about a graveyard…and what about Harry?" her mind was racing.

"Listen carefully," Albus stood before her, leveling their eyes. "Your father was summoned this night," he began, aware that she would know what it meant. "Voldemort has yet to learn of his disloyalty," the headmaster explained, "so we thought it safe enough for this to be his last meeting."

"He wasn't supposed to go at all!" Haley snapped out of her bewildered state.

"Given the circumstances, it appeared best that Severus attend-"

"So, you already had your suspicions?" her eyes narrowed. "And yet you allowed for Harry and the others, for that matter, to carry on regardless?"

"We could not be certain," Dumbledore reminded her, "and you know of the contract, Miss Snape."

Just then, a loud 'swoosh' sound came from the opposite side of the gates.

Peering closer through the darkness, the two were relieved to find that it had been Severus and Harry making their way towards them.

"He's back," Haley's brother cried upon reaching her.

"I arrived late," the professor confessed. "I couldn't stop it," he looked both ashamed and utterly out of breath.

"Voldemort's back," Harry wept into his sister's shoulder, not caring to hear Severus' excuse.

"Shh, it's okay," Haley stroked his hair comfortingly. "It's okay, Harry, you're safe now," she soothed, beginning to calm him.

"Does he know?" Albus asked, referring to the potions master betrayal of the Dark Lord.

The man in question merely nodded.

…

"When were you planning to tell me?"

Haley, Harry, and Severus were all sitting within the professor's quarters. Only two days remained prior to the summer holidays when Harry began demanding answers.

"We didn't think it was important," Haley spoke first. "He gave up being a deatheater years ago in order to protect us," she told him, vying for Harry to see the good in this rather than focus on the bad.

"Why did you become one in the first place?" he asked Severus, unsure of how he should take her comment.

"I was young," he started, "and prone to making mistakes. I hadn't been thinking rationally at the time."

The potions master opted not to divulge into his past with Lily just yet. While Haley already knew, he simply wasn't prepared to share that part of his life with Harry. The boy was only aware he and his mother had once been somewhat close for a time, but eventually cut off their friendship for a reason he knew not.

"We all make regretful choices," Haley reasoned. "You know that."

"Can we stay with Sirius this summer?" he turned to his sister. "We can put the wards up at his place," he pleaded.

She looked to her father sadly, realizing that it would take time for Harry to accept the fact that Severus had once been a deatheater. He failed to take the news as well as she had.

"I suppose…" she replied, unsure if it was a good idea.

"Great," Harry had taken her uncertainty as a yes. "I'll floo him now."

He got up from his place at the dining table and rushed towards the living room's fireplace.

"I'm sorry dad," Haley apologized, feeling terrible. "I just think that if we give him some space…it could help him move past this faster," she voiced her opinion. "And you know I wouldn't join him if it weren't required of me to be with him each break."

"Do not feel badly for me, child. I understand," he told her, his voice sounding tired. "Spend a month with Black if you must," Severus set the rules in place, unwilling to be away from his daughter and ward for any longer than that. In truth, he looked at Harry as more than just his ward; hence the guilt he felt for breaking the boy's trust...that and not being able to save him on time.

"Sirius says Remus will wait for us at the platform," Harry reentered the dining room. "He'll take us to Grimmauld from there."

"Okay," Haley nodded, wishing that his godfather could meet them himself, but knowing that it wasn't possible.

"Right…" he felt uncomfortable being around Severus now, "I'm going to find Ron and Hermione," Harry let her know, thereafter taking off again.

"Everything is about to change, isn't it?" Haley asked her father.

"Yes," he bluntly replied, wishing it weren't true.

…

"I invited Luna over to the Burrow for the last week of summer holidays," Harry informed Ron as they sat across from one another in a compartment within the Hogwarts Express. "Is that alright?"

"Of course," his best mate reassured him. "I invited Hermione as well."

"You're kidding?" Harry couldn't believe it.

Ron's face turned a light shade of red, "I just figured…seeing as she's our friend and all…and she spent a few days with us last time," he shrugged, acting as if it were no big deal.

"Mind if we join you?" Haley asked, Cedric and Maggie behind her.

"Not at all," Harry smiled as Ron appeared all too pleased by the diversion.

"Where's Rye?" he inquired as she typically had both blondes at her side as opposed to just one.

"Sitting with her brother," she enlightened him, taking a seat beside Cedric whom had chosen to sit by Ron. Maggie took the previously empty spot next to Harry.

He made a face at that, not having ever got on with 'the ferret' as he called him. Haley merely rolled her eyes.

"You really should try and get to know him," she suggested. "He's not the prat you think he is."

Everyone in the compartment gave her a look.

"Well, not that big of a prat, at least," Haley put in after rethinking it.

"I'll give it a go once you start talking to Fred again," he countered.

"Seriously?" she checked.

"Sure," he agreed, not thinking that his sister would be talking with the redhead anytime soon.

"Hey, Maggie," Haley randomly turned to the Ravenclaw.

"Yes?"

"Care to come along as I search for the twins?"

Being that she fancied George and wanted her friend and Fred to make up, she didn't hesitate to accept the offer.

"What are we waiting for?" she grabbed her bag and made way to leave.

"I'll be sure to invite Amaryllis and Draco over when we return to the manor," Haley told her brother, holding him to his word.

"Only if you invite Fred to Grimmauld Place before we go," he retorted, "I want proof."

"And I thought you trusted me," she placed a hand over her heart dramatically. "I'm hurt."

Harry laughed, "Just go already."

"With pleasure," Haley laughed as well. "Have a nice summer Ron," she told him before turning to the seventeen year old, "Cedric," she smiled warmly at him. "Am I still coming over in August?"

"Of course," he let her know, smiling back.

"Maybe I'll invite the Malfoys over then," Haley mused, "Leave you alone with the two of them…"

"You wouldn't dare," Harry's grin vanished as he began worrying.

"Try me," she smirked, quickly exiting the compartment with Mags afterwards.

"I've never felt so sorry for you," Ron said to his mate, being completely genuine.

"Neither have I," Harry admitted, sinking into his seat.

It was going to be a long summer.

…

"I thought we were going to sit with Fred and George?"

"Well, you thought wrong."

Maggie huffed, entering their new compartment. "When are you going to let it go, Hay?"

"When I bloody feel like it," she spat, annoyed. Haley disliked speaking about her twin situation these days.

"You mean when you invite him to Sirius' sometime within the next three weeks?" Mags reminded her of the arrangement she'd made with Harry.

"Can we not talk about that?" she didn't want to think about the dreadful days to come.

"Why did you agree to it?" the Ravenclaw wished to know, not dropping the subject as Haley wanted.

She sighed, "Because, I'm sick of them constantly bickering and persistently taunting each other. Also, I need Draco to visit the manor this summer and it'd be nice if they weren't fighting the entire time."

"Wait," Maggie stopped her, "why do you need to see him?"

Haley quickly stood from her seat and closed the compartment's door, latching it shut before sitting down across from the blonde again.

"You believe Harry, don't you?" she asked, referring to his accusations towards Voldemort's return.

"Of course," Mags replied without hesitation. "But I don't understand-"

"You can't repeat what I'm about to tell you," Haley informed her, speaking softly now. "Amaryllis shouldn't mind my telling you, but no one else can know."

She was beyond bewildered, but swore to keep quiet nonetheless. "I won't tell anyone."

The Gryffindor nodded approvingly before continuing, "Rye doesn't want to be a deatheater," she began pointedly. "And if she stays at Malfoy Manor, Lucius won't give her much say in that," Haley's face darkened upon thinking of the aristocratic man she so despised. "So, she's moving in with her aunt, Andromeda by the first of July."

"And her parents are okay with that?"

"No, but seeing as Rye turned seventeen last November, they really don't have a choice," she responded simply.

Maggie started sorting all of the pieces, "Amaryllis is trying to get Draco to leave with her, isn't she?"

Haley nodded, "Unfortunately, he keeps refusing to."

"Does he want to become a deatheater?"

"I'm not sure. All I know is that we need to persuade him to join his sister in leaving this summer," she went on, "Draco is too young and naïve. He can't truly understand the decision he's making by staying."

"Even if he were to agree," Mags was about to rain on her parade, "Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy would never allow it."

"Rye already thought about that," Haley assured her, "All she has to do is threaten to expose her father's status."

"Why hasn't she done so anyways?"

"He's her father," she reminded Maggie. "Even if we don't like him, it's something we've got to accept."

"She'd only rat him out if he refused to let Draco go, then?"

"That's what she told me," Haley confirmed.

"And does she even have proof?" Mags wondered aloud.

"I never asked," the other girl admitted.

"Wow…"

"…Yeah."

…

"Sirius," Harry called out to his godfather excitedly once he and his sister had made it to Grimmauld Place.

"Hey, pup," the man in question greeted, hugging Harry tightly.

"How have you been?" he inquired politely, stepping inside the old house.

"Bored," Sirius laughed, "The better question is," he turned to his godson after entering the sitting room, evidently concerned, "How are you?"

"It's getting better," Harry told him reluctantly, never liking to recount the night of Voldemort's return.

"I should have told you about Snape sooner," he said, "I don't know why you ever liked the greasy-"

"Enough," Haley interrupted him, her face beginning to heat up. "I enjoy your company, Sirius," she let him know, standing just before his person now. "Do try not to change that," she advised tersely, thereafter taking her bags upstairs.

"Typical," he shook his head, amused by what had just taken place.

"What?" Harry wasn't following.

"She's just like her father," Sirius informed him, "not as greasy, mind you," he thought about it, "but equally as irritating."

"I heard that!" Haley yelled from her room, sounding peeved.

"Good!" he shouted back, not sorry.

The duo definitely had a love-hate relationship.

From day one, Sirius had never given Haley much of a chance. Being a Snape, he already disliked her without an official meeting. Then, each time he did see her, it was a constant reminder of Lily's betrayal. He hated what she'd done behind James' back and would much rather act as if it never happened. However, that proved difficult when the evidence followed Harry everywhere he went.

Haley wanted to get along with Sirius, but soon after their introduction, realized it would be a struggle. What with him criticizing her father more often than not and giving her looks of resentment when he thought she wasn't watching…this made it nearly impossible for her to keep playing nice. Yes, Haley understood what her existence meant in Sirius' eyes, but felt that if Severus could move past the way he originally perceived Harry, he could do the same with her.

"Could you two not do that this holiday?"

"Do what?"

Harry gestured between his godfather and the stairwell which led up to where his sister was at. "This," he said, already exasperated. Every time the two were in the same room, bickering never failed to ensue.

"She's a Snape," Sirius complained.

"She's my sister," Harry reminded him, "not her father."

"Fine," he agreed although he didn't want to. "I'll try to see that."

"That's all I'm asking," the Gryffindor smiled, hoping things would really start changing.

"At least she didn't inherit his nose," Sirius snickered, unable to help himself.

The animagus woke up with neon pink hair the next morning.

Haley always had the last laugh.

**The less you lot review, the less inspired I become to carry on with this story.**

**Please, let me know if you'd like for me to keep posting. If you don't, I will only assume that you couldn't care less. **

**A special thanks to **_**anyeshabaner **_**and **_**dancer4813**_**. This chapter has been dedicated to you two.**

**TBC by 3/17/13 …**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Family

**December 30****th**** 1989**

"Hello, Miss Evangeline!" Maggie and Haley leapt into the arms of the woman originally responsible for raising them.

"How I've missed you girls," she smiled, pulling back to get a good look at each eleven year old. "You've grown so much," Evangeline gushed.

"I'm sorry I didn't write," Haley apologized sincerely. She had been so preoccupied with her new life that she'd forgotten about the promise.

"It's fine, sweetheart," the woman reassured her, aware of how overwhelming the past few months must've been.

"Mind if we come in?" Minerva inquired as it was rather cold outside.

The transfiguration professor decided to take Maggie and Haley back to Wool's for a visit with Miss Turner. Her students had mentioned on several occasions how much they'd like to see said woman again, so Minerva promised to take them over the winter holiday. Severus and Harry opted to stay at Hogwarts as neither had any need to go along.

"Oh, how silly of me," Evangeline berated herself, "please, do come in," she stepped aside so the trio could enter.

"I got you a present," Maggie told her once inside.

"Did you?" she beamed at the blonde, watching as she pulled a small box from her coat pocket. Looking to Haley, she noticed the other girl had been peering about the orphanage warily as if watching out for someone.

"You know," Evangeline turned to Minerva as Haley and Maggie quietly fought over who would be handing over the gift. "It was the strangest thing…" she trailed off, knowing the professor would ask for her to proceed.

"What was, Miss Turner?" Minerva did as expected.

"Not long after Mr. Snape left with Haley's past records," she thought back to when the girl's father had visited. "Paul Coleman surrendered his post as cook."

"Truly?" the professor mused, grinning. She'd known that Severus wouldn't leave Wool's without conversing with the man whom had mistreated his daughter.

"Indeed," Evangeline smiled back, aware that Haley had been listening intently. She appeared to be more at ease now.

"Happy Christmas," Maggie interrupted the moment by giving Miss Turner her present.

"Sorry that it's late," Haley put in, feeling a bit bad that they hadn't been able to stop by sooner.

"Don't apologize," Evangeline reprimanded her, "there is no need to," she then went on to open the small package, soon after unveiling a golden, heart-shaped necklace. "I absolutely love it!" she told the girls honestly.

"Are you sure?" Maggie checked, hoping she meant it.

"It's the best gift I've ever received," Miss Turner responded, causing both girls to smile cheerfully. "Would you mind putting it on for me?" she asked Haley.

Instead of replying verbally, she gently took the necklace from her hands and carefully secured it about her neck.

"I love you, Miss Snape," Evangeline whispered into Haley's ear, using her new last name with pride. She couldn't have been happier to find that her favorite ward got not only a home, but a real father as well.

"I love you too," she let the woman know, embracing her for the second time that morning.

**February 1990**

"You've never heard of twenty questions?" Maggie couldn't believe it. Currently, she and Haley sat in the library along with Lee Jordan, Percy, and the twins.

"Never," George admitted, not having heard of the game before today.

"Hmm…" Mags looked thoughtful for a moment, "how about truth or dare, then?" she wanted to play a game that everyone already knew about.

"Who hasn't heard of truth or dare?" Lee looked about the table, searching for any confused faces.

"Great," navy blue eyes shined bright, "who wants to go first?"

"I will," Fred spoke quickly, beating the others.

"Alright," Maggie smiled playfully, "truth or dare?" she asked him.

"Dare," he chose without giving it a second thought.

"I dare you…" the Ravenclaw looked around for a bit, "to…" she gnawed on her lip, thinking hard, "lick Percy's face," Mags decided, unable to contain her laughter afterwards.

"What?" the third year made a face of sheer disgust.

Maggie knew exactly what she was doing. She hadn't appreciated having Scabbers on her shoulder last summer…and even if Percy wasn't to blame for it, the rat still belonged to him. And she hated the little pest.

"You heard me," she smirked at him.

"A dare is a dare," Fred shrugged, not willing to be deemed a chicken.

"Why can't she set a different one?" Percy protested, standing from his seat as his brother began approaching him.

"That would go against the rules," Lee told him knowingly.

"And you never break those," George grinned as everybody else in the group (excluding the eldest Weasley there) was.

"It's true," Haley jumped in on taunting poor Percy, "you wouldn't want to dirty up that clean slate of yours, would you?"

"Forget it," he shook his head, backing away from Fred, "there's a first time for everything."

And with that, the thirteen year old did two things he'd never done in the library before: he ran like hell and screamed like a girl once he realized the twin was chasing him.

"You're awful," George told Maggie after the laughter had subsided.

"You love it," she retorted without thinking, blushing madly as a result.

Lee, who overheard her comment, just had to embarrass his friend furthermore.

"George and Maggie sitting in a tree," he began singing.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Haley joined in, unable to help herself. It wasn't like George hadn't teased her numerous times throughout the past months.

"First comes love-" Lee kept on until the redhead pounced on him, wanting nothing more than to shut the other Gryffindor up.

"Then comes marriage," Haley tried continuing for him without success as Maggie went after her as George had in his case. The only difference was she (like Percy) had been smart enough to run.

Irma Pince had never been so aggravated.

**One Month Later**

It was nearing midnight on a Thursday. The castle was silent, filled with sleeping students, professors, and other staff members. The only one not asleep, it seemed, was Miss Haley Jane-Eileen Snape.

For a reason she couldn't fathom, the first year simply could not manage any rest. No matter how much she tried, the efforts repeatedly ended up being futile.

Remembering the potion Severus had given her before school began that had helped with cases of insomnia, Haley set out for his quarters, her doll in hand.

…

"Do not scream," a deep voice greeted her upon reaching the dungeons.

She jumped at least six feet, but fortunately managed not to yell in surprise.

"Oh, it's you," Haley released the breath she hadn't known she'd been holding.

The Bloody Baron nodded curtly before speaking once more, "What are you doing out of bed at this hour, Miss Snape?"

"I couldn't sleep," she enlightened the deceased man.

Other students thought her weird for this; speaking with Slytherin's ghost. Typically, those in her house would only fraternize with Nearly Headless Nick, but not her. Maybe things would have been different if she hadn't come across the Baron first.

It wasn't much of a meeting when they did cross paths…it hadn't been until a week after their original encounter that they had a proper conversation. That was when Haley discovered the ghost wasn't as bad as people thought him out to be. He was quite bitter and snarky, yes…but he had a few decent traits as well. He was intelligent and thoughtful, for example. Also, he was the only one able to control Peeves.

"You still should not be roaming the castle at night," he scolded her. "It can be dangerous."

Haley shuddered, not wanting to think about the risks she'd taken by coming out so late. "Would you escort me to my dad, then?" she semi pleaded (smartly refraining from asking him to 'walk' with her as that would have been highly insensitive).

The Baron considered it for all but a moment before agreeing.

…

"Where's Harry?" she wanted to know as the professor handed over a vial filled with a light blue liquid.

"Sleeping," he told her, "as you should be."

"I tried," the girl pointed out, thereafter downing the disgusting substance.

"You can sleep here tonight," he let her know, taking the empty container back.

"Do you always wear black?" Haley randomly inquired sleepily.

"Does it concern you?" he retorted, aware that his daughter was only joking with him.

"Not really," she admitted, getting into the bed he kept for her in his rooms, "batman," Haley giggled, pulling the covers over her head. She always acted foolish when she was overly tired.

"Whelp," Severus shook his head, turning off the light.

"Goodnight, dad," she whispered, partially unconscious as sleep began overcoming her.

Closing the door, her father spoke just as quietly, "Goodnight, child."

**The Next Day**

"Where did you go last night?" Fred asked as he, Haley, and his twin sat down for supper in the Great Hall.

"My dad's," she said as if it explained everything.

"Why?" George pried.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Nightmares?" the two redheads inquired simultaneously. They knew of the ones she frequently had whilst she stayed at the Burrow. Ginny wasn't too tight lipped about it.

"No," Haley shook her head, feeling uncomfortable now. "I'm suddenly not very hungry," she told them, pushing her plate away. Memories of the nightmares she used to have about Coleman were now racing through her mind. "I'll be in the common room," she said, briskly retreating once she had, leaving no room for debate.

Maggie, who had been listening the entire time as the Ravenclaw table was just behind where the trio had been sitting, decided to let the twins in on what she knew was bothering her friend.

"Hey," she greeted, wedging her way between them. "Do you two remember Haley telling you about Wool's?"

They both nodded, not seeing where the blonde was headed with this.

"It was never much," Fred felt the need to say.

"Of course not," Maggie muttered, aware that the orphanage hardly held the best past for Haley, "Look," she hesitantly went on, "She'll probably hate me for sharing this with you, but I think you should know."

"What is it?" the boys were beyond curious now.

"There was this man," Mags started the tale, taking a deep breath, "Mr. Coleman…"

Fred and George held on to her every word from that point on.

**August 1991**

"You're brother is a menace," Amaryllis told Haley, trying to clean the mashed potatoes from her hair.

"You have the twins to thank for that," she said, wiping gravy from her face.

"This isn't going to come out," Maggie complained, not able to remove the jam stain on her shirt.

"Are you a witch or not?" George entered the bathroom the three annoyed girls were standing in at Snape Manor.

"Bugger off," Rye advised, displeased with him.

"Rude," he shook his head at her, "It was Harry who lodged the potatoes in your hair, Malfoy, not me."

"You still started the food fight," Maggie glared at him.

"That was my dear brother," George corrected her.

Mags huffed, having thought he was Fred. Very rarely could she tell the two apart.

"Haley," Harry came in, "Sev wants you in the kitchen," he let her know.

"I'm coming," she smiled and exited the laboratory. "Why don't you get in there and clean up?" she advised. "Maggie will help you."

"Okay," her brother grinned and rushed inside. He'd had way too much fun throwing food about the dining room and was still hyper from doing so.

"Watch it!" Haley stepped back from Fred, whom she'd just run into whilst making her way down the hall.

"Sorry," he apologized, wondering if he'd hurt her.

"No, it's fine," she put her hand on his arm reassuringly, "you just surprised me is all."

The two stood like that, eyes locked for several minutes. It wasn't until Severus called for his daughter that they jumped apart.

"I'm just gonna…" Haley trailed off awkwardly.

"Yeah…" Fred nodded, not knowing what else to do.

Red-faced, they quickly decided to go their separate ways.

…

It was just before bed that night when Harry finished a picture he'd been making for his sister and guardian. The drawing had been a lot like one he had done for Haley in the past, but with one significant change.

"It's perfect," Haley complimented once he'd given her the piece of paper.

"Thank you, Harry," Severus had a small smile upon his face as he too gazed at the artwork.

"You're welcome," the boy said shyly, inwardly pleased that they liked his gift.

It was a drawing. Unlike the first one Haley had received from him, this was not only of their mum, James, her, and Harry…but of Severus as well.

The top of the picture held one single word: Family.

**Thank you to those who have reviewed!**

**Let me know if you'd like for me to continue updating.**

**TBC by 3/29/13 …**


	24. Chapter 24

_Okay everyone, I'm posting an edited/chronological version of this story called "Harry's Sister, Snape's Daughter" that will be updated every few days. _

_Some of you may prefer to read that one as it is less confusing, better worded, and more frequently updated. No worries, however, for I will keep posting new chapters to this one if you wish for me to. _

_Review with your thoughts._


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24: Lifeless Words Carry On

**May 1994**

While George had opted to stay back at the castle with Maggie (his girlfriend), Harry, Ron, Hermione, Haley, and Fred just finished witnessing Buckbeak's execution.

Not even five minutes after the tragic display, the younger Weasley took off after his rat (which had escaped from his hands after biting him).

"Ron, where are you going?" Hermione called out for him, confused.

"I told you we shouldn't have come out here," Haley berated her brother, having originally tried stopping him from seeing such a horrific thing.

"Then we wouldn't have seen that amazing punch," Fred complimented Hermione's blow against Draco.

"And I wouldn't have to hear it from Amaryllis all night in return," she complained, knowing her friend would be more than displeased when she heard that Haley did nothing to protect her brother.

"I didn't think about that," the twin confessed, feeling a bit bad for her.

"Of course not," she shook her head, watching as Harry set off after his two friends. "We best follow them."

Fred nodded in agreement, thereafter following her as she ran towards the trio.

"Run!" the two heard Ron shout once they reached the thirteen year olds. "It's the grim!" he pointed behind where they stood.

The quartet quickly turned their heads at that, afterwards taking notice to the large, black dog. And before anyone could act, it leapt over them and started running towards the Whomping Willow.

"Ron!" Fred was the first to take action. He chased after his brother once the beast began dragging him into the magic tree.

"Fred!" Haley yelled after he'd vanished into the willow along with Ron, Scabbers, and the dog.

She, like Harry and Hermione, tried entering as well, only to be violently swatted away.

"Wait," the sixteen year old stopped the younger Gryffindors when they tried perusing the violent plant once more. "I know a spell that will temporarily petrify it," she informed them, afterwards casting said incantation.

"I should have thought of that," Hermione scolded herself.

"Come on," Harry didn't want to waste any more time. "We need to get Ron and Fred out of there."

Feeling the same, both girls joined the raven haired boy and made their way into the Shrieking Shack.

…

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

"Give Sirius a chance to explain," Remus pleaded with Harry as he'd been all too keen to keep on attacking him.

"Why should he?" Haley desired to know.

"He isn't who you believe him to be," the professor tried convincing the siblings and Severus (who was completely on Harry's side with wanting to kill Black).

"I'll leave it up to my brother," Haley decided, unsure of what to do. She glanced over at Fred who appeared torn between caring for Ron's leg and watching the dramatic scene in front of him.

"Fine," Harry wanted to hear whatever story Sirius had to tell.

"You do not have to listen to Black," Snape said the name with much venom. "He hardly deserves your attention," he told him, his wand still directed at Sirius.

"I should hear this," Harry replied, his mind made.

Hesitantly, Severus lowered his defenses.

"Go on, then," Haley told the deranged looking man.

"This should be interesting," Hermione thought to herself as the long awaited conversation finally began.

...

**Thirty Minutes Later**

"Leave him!" Haley sternly advised as Harry tried recapturing Peter Pettigrew.

"Do you not remember who he is?" he looked at his sister as if she'd gone mental.

"Of course I do," she glared at him, offended. "But we have something much bigger on our hands at the moment," Haley directed his attention towards the transforming Remus Lupin.

"Stay back," Sirius told the teens before taking to his animagus form.

"Sirius!" his godson shouted out after watching Lupin (the now, werewolf) knock him down.

"Don't!" Haley pulled her brother back after he tried getting in the middle of the fight.

"I can't just stand here!" Harry frantically pleaded with her.

Remus lashed out at Sirius once more, causing him to fight against Haley's hold with everything he had. Almost getting away, Severus held onto Harry as well, keeping him out of harm's path.

"Hermione!" they all yelled after her as she began approaching the two canines, unable to watch Sirius be beaten anymore.

Haley tried going after her, only to have Fred keep her from doing so. Ron couldn't move due to his leg and Harry was being kept in place by her father.

"Look out!" she warned the other girl as Lupin began heading her way.

Just then, a howl could be heard sounding out from within the Forbidden Forest.

As the professor fled, responding to the call, Sirius stumbled off in the opposite direction, wounded badly.

"Harry, it's not safe, we need to get back to the castle," Haley informed him once he tried going after his godfather.

"He's hurt," he pointed out, trying to remain calm. "We can't leave him," Harry used his eyes to her disadvantage, forcing Haley to relent.

"Alright," she said, albeit reluctantly.

"Wait," Fred stopped them, "where's Hermione?"

"She must've gone after Sirius," Haley provided the only logical explanation.

"Something's not right," Ron spoke up; feeling uneasy.

He was right. The night seemed too quiet…and cold.

"Haley," Severus turned to his daughter, having his suspicions. "Return the others to Hogwarts," he said as more of a demand than a request.

"But-" Harry tried protesting this.

"Mr. Weasley," the potion's master cut him off, knowing there was little time. "Help her in doing so."

Fred knew exactly what he meant by that.

"Harry, look at me," Haley felt bad for what was about to take place, but she knew it was necessary.

"What?" he faced her, his patience long gone.

"I'm sorry."

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Fred caught Harry before he hit the ground.

"I'll help Ron," Haley decided, "You carry him."

Her best friend merely nodded in agreement, not liking the situation they were all in.

"What about Hermione?" Ron needed to know. He understood why they had petrified Harry, but couldn't comprehend why they would leave her.

"I shall go find Miss Granger," Severus let the group know. "Now leave," he spoke in a manner that caused them all to start walking.

…

**An Hour Later**

"I'm going to stay here with Fred," Haley told her father as he had been about to leave the hospital wing.

"Alright, child," he was tired and wanted nothing more than to retreat to his quarters.

After finding Miss Granger lying unconscious near the lake, he'd carried her to the infirmary. Remus, he assumed, was most likely still out in the forest, and Black…well, quite curiously the man was nowhere to be found.

"Is it okay if I stop by tonight?" she asked.

Severus knew what the question truly meant. The girl wished to spend the night in her room.

"Is it?" he inquired sarcastically as he always did in these scenarios where Haley misused her words.

She shook her head amusedly and tried again, "May I?"

His eyes smiled for him, "You may." The professor then exited the hospital wing, leaving Haley, Fred, Ron, Harry, and Hermione in his wake.

"You didn't have to stay," Fred told her as she made her way into a seat beside him (which was next to Ron's bed).

"Of course I did," Haley corrected him. She couldn't leave her friends and brother as they were all either injured, concerned, or both.

He simply grinned sheepishly at her. "I should probably go get George."

"That would be a good idea," she agreed, aware that he'd been away from his twin for far too long anyhow. "I'll stay here with Ron," Haley looked at the sleeping boy for a moment.

"Thanks," Fred said, meaning it.

"Anytime," she then watched the redhead leave as Severus previously had.

"I'm going to regret this," Haley thought to herself as she strode towards Harry's bed. Hermione and Ron were currently asleep in their own while her brother remained frozen in his. They had all thought it best to wait a while before lifting the spell.

"Finite," she muttered the charm quietly, not wanting to wake her fellow Gryffindors.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry jumped up, speaking loudly.

"Hush!" Haley silenced him, directing his attention towards his two sleeping friends.

"Where is he?" he asked once more, whispering this time. "And where is Fred?" Harry looked around the infirmary, "I'm going to strangle him," he threatened, beyond upset by what the twin had done.

"Harry, calm down," Haley suggested concernedly. "It was for your own good," she tried telling him.

"What about Sirius?" Harry didn't care what she thought. "He's the only family I've got left!" he said without thinking.

His sister took a step back, feeling the blow physically from within her heart.

"Haley, I-" he hopelessly tried taking the words back.

"Goodnight, Harry," she spoke, the hurt laced through her voice. She then turned to exit the infirmary.

He didn't even try to stop her.

**TBC by 3/31/13 …**

Thank you, _dancer4813 _and _anyeshabaner _for your thoughts on the note I left.

The story will be going in order from this point on, so I'll post the full chronological version (up until Harry's fifth year) throughout the week.

**Review please!**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25: Beyond the Veil

**January 1996**

"Expecto Patronum!" Haley had mastered the spell two years ago. She was only demonstrating to Luna how it was properly done as the blonde had been struggling previously.

"A weasel?" she inquired, a knowing smile spread across her dreamy face. The older girl couldn't help but to blush and chance a glance at Fred. Fortunately, said twin was busy trying to cast his own patronus and hadn't noticed anything (she'd yet to tell him of the form hers took no matter how many times he asked).

"It means nothing," the Gryffindor replied lamely, aware that it was hardly true.

"If you say so," Luna merely kept smiling, knowing the truth.

"Try again," Haley eagerly switched the subject. Nobody in the D.A. had managed to succeed and she hoped one of the Ravenclaws (Luna or Maggie) would get to be the first, aside from Harry and her. Amaryllis would've been more than capable, but unfortunately couldn't make it this night for a reason she knew not.

"Expecto Patronum!" Luna gave it her all.

Haley watched as a misty blue rabbit sprung from the fourteen year olds wand and witnessed it prance about the room.

"Fantastic, Luna!" Harry complimented his girlfriend who beamed at him for it.

It didn't take long for the others to catch on. Cho's patronus turned out to be a swan, while Neville's oddly took the same shape as Haley's own. She could only assume it had something to do with his and Ginny's relationship. Maggie's ended up being a fox, which took everyone who knew her a bit by surprise. Hermione's otter didn't at all, especially Luna who seemed very adept at reading into the true meanings of things.

Haley had been about to find out what Fred and George's were when the Room of Requirement's walls began trembling fiercely, causing everyone to freeze in place.

"Bombarda Maxima," they heard an all too familiar voice say. Moments after, the entirety of Dumbledore's Army was exposed to Umbridge, Filch, Draco, and his sister.

"Rye?" the name escaped Haley's lips almost inaudibly. She shook her head, not wanting to believe what she was seeing.

**Ten Minutes Later**

Once everyone had been sentenced to detention for the next several months, Dolores took the two raven haired siblings straight to Albus' office, each Malfoy trailing behind.

"She tricked me," Amaryllis told her friend quietly as they reached the talking gargoyle. "I would never-"

"Save it for someone who cares," Haley spat. If looks could kill, the Slytherin would be in a coffin at this point.

"Please, you have to believe me," she refused to give up.

"No, she doesn't," Harry reminded her bitterly.

"Silence, all of you," Umbridge demanded, ending their little conversation immediately.

**Three Months Later**

Haley desperately wished she could join in with everyone and laugh as the Weasley twins fled Hogwarts, leaving behind a fantastic firework show in their place, but she simply couldn't find it within herself to do so.

The seventeen year old felt slightly betrayed. How could they just abandon her? The two hadn't even mentioned their plan, let alone say goodbye properly. So, to say she was hurt would be an understatement.

"Haley," someone tugged on the sleeve of her robe, pulling her out from her depressing train of thought.

"Hermione, what is it?" she noted the concern the brunette's eyes held.

"Harry," she pointed at her brother for all but two seconds before rushing to his aid.

"I think he's having a vision," the head girl could only assume as Harry stared off blankly.

"He is," Hermione concurred. "Should we wait?"

Haley nodded, "It wouldn't be good to snap him out of it at this rate." She knew this from experience. Training with Severus, it seemed, hadn't helped Harry with his Occulemency as much as they had hoped.

"Sirius," the boy suddenly called out in a panicked fashion.

"What about him?" Haley asked calmly, not wanting to unnecessarily worry him or Hermione furthermore.

Instead of replying, Harry stood briskly and ran into the castle.

**Two Hours Later**

"Just hand him the prophecy, Harry, you don't need it," Haley whispered into his ear so that Bellatrix and Lucius wouldn't hear.

"No," he held his ground, "I won't let Voldemort have it."

"You dare speak his name?" Lestrange shouted, her expression coming off as crazed. "You filthy half-blood!" she tried insulting him.

"Why are you doing this?" Amaryllis spoke to her father, standing just behind Maggie (who remained at Haley's left side).

"Do not speak to me," Lucius hissed. He'd wanted nothing to do with the girl since she moved in with Andromeda and had tried taking Draco with her.

"Father-"

The aristocratic man abruptly directed his wand at her, causing all of the other teens and Bellatrix to go into defense mode.

"You are no daughter of mine," he informed her venomously.

"Have it your way then," Rye gave up. The man was clearly beyond her help. "Stupefy!" she began the attack, missing Lucius only slightly.

"Run!" Ron shouted, taking Hermione's hand just before fleeing from the deatheaters.

Haley quickly latched onto Harry and took off as well. Soon, each sibling began casting numerous curses at anyone who tried harming themselves or one another.

Amaryllis ran off after her father, determined to make him pay for the words he had said; and Maggie, who knew it wouldn't be wise to let her fight this battle alone, didn't hesitate to follow.

Ginny and Neville had mimicked Ron and Hermione's actions while Luna had mistakenly been left behind.

Fortunately, however, the entire group was eventually reunited (albeit rather clumsily as they'd all clashed upon simultaneously turning the same corner).

"Luna, are you alright?" Harry felt beyond terrible for having been so distracted that he'd forgotten her.

"I'm fine, truly," she assured him in spite of her busted lip.

He was about start apologizing when a clan of deatheaters found them.

"Stupefy!" Ginny acted reflexively.

Being too powerful for the redhead's own good, the teens eyes widened in both awe and horror as the thousands of prophecies began falling from their shelves.

"This way!" Harry took Luna's arm, thereafter leading the lot of them to a small black colored door.

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

"I killed Sirius Black, I killed Sirius Black!" Bellatrix sang as the man's godson chased after her.

Remus hadn't been able to go after Harry as Tonks required his help shortly after the boy had escaped from his grasp. Severus, unfortunately, didn't notice the teen take off as he'd been preoccupied with trying to keep his daughter away from Lucius (who currently carried on in his duel against both her and his own child).

Percy (who had joined the Order after declining to work for the Ministry when Haley, Harry, and the rest of his family had all but begged for him not to) only had eyes for Ron at the time since the younger boy had been badly injured and required his full attention.

Alastor and Kingsley also had their hands full as they were busy keeping the other students out of harm's way.

Needless to say, nobody noticed the fifteen year old leave, other than Lupin who couldn't afford to do anything about it.

**Half an Hour Later**

"It is not how you are alike, but how you are not," Dumbledore said determinedly.

"You can fight this, Harry," Severus kept encouraging his ward to overcome Voldemort's hold on him.

Haley and the others chose to watch from a distance as they knew their help wouldn't make much difference at this point.

Yet, it wasn't until Harry met his sister's gaze that he was finally able to push the other wizard from his mind.

Memories of all the happy moments he shared with not only her, but also with Luna and his friends played themselves out in his head. The love he felt for each moment had been enough to shove Tom out.

"He's back," Fudge gasped.

Maggie and the others held their breath as the Dark Lord vanished, leaving an unconscious boy and befuddled Minister in his wake.

**Summer (the same year)**

Haley had gone to the Diggory's place, as she did each holiday, while Harry opted to visit Luna for the week his sister would be away. Severus thought it best that they each get out of the Manor and take a much needed break from one another. It had been unhealthy the way they kept themselves locked up in their Library each day, reading everything containing information about the Veil. At first, he didn't see the harm in it, but later realized Harry should not be holding onto the false hope that he could somehow bring Black back.

"So you're going to work with your father?" Cedric asked as he and Haley sat on the grass in his backyard underneath a shade tree.

She nodded, "I'll be like an intern of sorts."

"Do you think you will take over for him some day?"

"Most likely," Haley confessed. Her passion for potions was hardly a secret. "I may work for the Apothecary once Harry finishes his last year."

"Wouldn't Professor Snape retire by then?" Cedric thought this to be so.

"I don't think he's sure yet," she told him truthfully. "Working for the Apothecary is just a backup plan in case he decides to stay at the school for a while longer."

"That's a good idea," he assured her.

"Thanks," Haley smiled at the teen sitting just across from her person.

"Do you suppose any of the other professors would be willing to have someone working under them?" Cedric inquired in a hopeful manner.

"Still no luck finding a job, Diggory?" Haley teased.

"I've looked," he spoke defensively, smiling nonetheless.

"You just want to work at Hogwarts so that you'll be closer to Cho," she brought the obvious to light.

"It's not the only reason," Cedric said, being ever honest.

"Why else?" Haley desired to know.

"I happen to like Transfiguration," he admitted. "I'd like to teach it someday."

"Truly?" she checked, having already known of his love for the subject.

Cedric nodded, "Is that so hard to believe?"

Haley shrugged, "Not really," she then noted the look her friend was giving her. "I take it you'd like me to speak with Minerva for you?"

"I would be grateful if you did," he grinned appreciatively.

"Then I'll see what I can do," Haley smiled back, aware that she would be able to convince the professor. She was her mentor, afterall. They had been close since day one.

"Thank you," Cedric said sincerely.

"Just don't forget to invite me to the wedding," she half-joked with him, inwardly hoping that he would end up with Cho.

"I'd never," he promised, although slightly embarrassed by the notion of marrying his girlfriend any time soon. They were far too young.

"Good," Haley laughed and stood from her place. "Now, let's head inside before it starts raining."

**TBC by 4/18/13 …**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26: The Unbreakable Vow

**August 31****st**** 1996**

"The shop has really taken off," Haley looked around the crowded joke emporium, also known as Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"How do you think they're doing it?" Cedric asked Hermione as he, Ron, Harry, and Haley had gone to Diagon Alley together.

"In times like these, people will do most anything for a laugh," the brunette responded thoughtfully, watching as Ron tried getting a deal off his brothers to no avail.

"I think you've got an admirer," Haley informed the other girl.

Hermione looked over her shoulder to see Cormac McLaggen eying her in a most unpleasant way.

"I take it you aren't interested?" she stifled a laugh at her discomfort.

"Hardly," she tried ignoring him.

"Where did Harry set off to?" Cedric cut into their conversation having lost sight of said boy.

Haley peered about quickly before realizing that he must've left. "I have a hunch," she spoke knowingly, a smile upon her face. Her brother had likely snuck away in order to purchase a small gift for Luna. The couple would be going on two years now and she thought it to be incredibly sweet. Ron, however, probably would not have felt the same, hence Harry's need to go alone. The redhead would have teased and taunted his mate the entire time.

"Oh," Hermione caught on easily.

"Care to clue me in?" the former Hufflepuff had been left confused.

"Later," Haley reassured him, placing a hand upon his arm.

"What brings you lot here?" Fred finally made his way over to them after denying Ron's request for a bargain.

"We just wanted to see how things were going before heading back," she let him know, removing her hand from Cedric. Haley had noticed the look she received from Fred for having touched him in the first place. It made her feel both pleased and sad, for while she wanted to reciprocate the twin's feelings towards her, she couldn't just yet.

"It's really quite amazing," Cedric complimented, also having seen the green eyed monster. "I was thinking of picking something up for Cho," he told him, hoping to diffuse the tension.

"That would be a great idea," Hermione piped up. "I saw a few things that she may like over here," she told him, thereafter leaving Haley and Fred alone as Cedric had eagerly followed her.

"How are you?" she asked her best friend once the duo had left.

"I've been alright."

Haley nodded, "And George?" she looked over to where the other boy stood with Ron.

"The same," Fred replied somewhat awkwardly again. "Maggie visits often," he told her offhandedly.

"Really?" she acted as if she didn't already know this. In truth, Haley understood what he honestly meant by that statement: George gets to be happier with Mags around while he's been less fortunate and lonely because of her.

"Sorry I left," Harry unknowingly saved his sister from further guilt trips.

"Its fine," she smiled weakly at him, still feeling bad. "Did you manage to get what you were looking for?"

"Yeah," he looked between her and Fred, sensing that something was amiss. "We should head back," Harry decided upon realizing that his sister had been upset and that the twin was most likely to blame.

"Are you sure?' Fred didn't wish for her to leave. He wouldn't be seeing her for who knew how long and disliked the fact that she would be around Diggory most days as he too worked at Hogwarts.

"Positive," Harry couldn't help but feel a bit angry towards him. For nearly three years now he had been making Haley feel bad for choosing to remain single. It wasn't like she rejected him flat out, so there really wasn't any good reason for him to be so persistent. Sure, he felt for him…but in the end he would always care for his sister more.

"I'll see you, Fred," Haley gave him a short hug before turning to fetch Cedric and Hermione.

Harry then merely waved at him and went after Ron.

**An Hour Later**

Haley had never been more grateful that the twins no longer lived at the Burrow. As she, Harry, Hermione, and Luna typically spent each night prior to September first here, it would have been odd to have Fred around after what had previously taken place.

"Are you alright?" Harry stepped into the backyard where Haley currently sat. Cedric had left just as Luna arrived and now the sun was beginning to make its way down.

"It's just…" she trailed off, unsure if she wished to talk.

"It's just what?" her brother pried, wanting to help.

"Where's Luna?" Haley inquired, momentarily distracting him.

"Inside," he replied smoothly, aware of what she was trying to do. "She's with Hermione and Ginny upstairs," Harry also told her to avoid further questions.

"Maybe I should spend tonight at home," she said sadly. Being here reminded her too much of Fred.

"Why do you keep putting it off?" Harry knew what was bothering her.

"I'm not," Haley looked at him. Currently, the siblings sat upon the patio, side by side.

"You can't lie to me," he reminded her. The two were closer than that.

She gazed down, slightly ashamed. "It just isn't the right time."

Harry sighed, "I can look after myself, you know."

Haley looked back up at that. "This isn't entirely about you," she admitted for the first time.

In the past, Harry had been her excuse for not being with Fred. She always said that protecting him came first and that there simply wasn't time for anything else. And while that may have been true at first, Haley knew it wasn't any longer.

"Then what is it?" Harry asked, concerned as she had grown quieter.

Several moments went by before Haley finally answered. "I'm scared of how it will change our relationship."

"Why would you be?" he didn't quite understand.

"We've always been such good friends," she started explaining. "The three of us," Haley spoke of her and the twins, "And I don't want that to be ruined if things don't work out."

Harry took a minute, searching for the right thing to say.

"It could make things better, actually," he said, looking directly into her eyes now, "George is with Mags…that hasn't changed anything," Harry pointed out prior to finishing. "But you'll never really know unless you try."

Haley paused, thinking about what she had just been told. Realizing all of it to be completely true, she simply rested her head upon Harry's shoulder, inwardly wishing life wasn't so complicated.

**November 1996**

"Happy Birthday, Rye," Maggie hugged the only other blonde haired girl within Haley's room at Hogwarts.

"Thank you, Mags," she smiled at her friend.

Amaryllis had travelled from the flat she shared with her boyfriend (Oliver Wood) in order to speak with the two girls. Maggie had done the exact same once the trio decided the best meeting place would be in the potion master's private quarters.

"All these years and you still haven't re-decorated this room," Rye chided.

Haley simply shook her head, "As if I've had the time," she reminded the Malfoy girl. "Besides, this should be my last year here."

"You're not going to intern for your father anymore?" Maggie questioned her.

"I'd like to work for the Apothecary," she told the two what only Cedric knew thus far. "I'll take over for him once he decides to retire."

Amaryllis nodded, "That would give you a lot more experience with potions," she reasoned.

"The variety would be good for you," Maggie agreed.

"I should hope so," Haley gave off a small smile before switching the subject. "So, Rye," she turned to the girl, "You said there was something you wanted to discuss with us?" she checked, referring to the letter she'd received just last week stating this.

"Right," Amaryllis put on a more serious expression. "It's sort of a long story," she confessed, hoping that they would be willing to listen without hating her afterwards.

"Let's take a seat then," Maggie suggested, comfortably positioning herself upon Haley's bed.

The other two followed suit before Rye continued.

"I spoke with my mother this past August," she began only to be interrupted.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Haley wanted to know.

"What did she want?" Maggie inquired.

Amaryllis took a deep breath. "I didn't tell you because I was afraid of how you would react," she answered Haley before turning to Mags, "And I'll let you know so long as you promise not to cut in from this point on," she offered, not liking it when others did that.

"Deal," the girls accepted it, desperate to hear her story.

"Alright then," she sighed, bracing herself. "Mother wanted to speak with me about Draco. As you know, he took the mark last summer," both of her friends nodded at this. "Well, she's been concerned for him ever since, which is completely understandable," Rye vouched for her mother. "I say this because soon after my brother joined the Dark Lord's ranks, he gave him a task," she paused, the memory still fresh in her mind. Amaryllis feared for the teen more than anyone knew, despite whatever he may have done against her in the past. It was just as Narcissa still cared deeply for her daughter even though she had left home because of Lucius. Family is family, no matter what.

"What task would that be?" Haley asked when Rye had gone silent.

"You won't like this," she warned.

"Just tell us," Maggie pried, prepared for the worst.

"Fine," Rye came out with it, "He's meant to kill the headmaster."

"What?" Haley and Mags nearly shouted.

"I told you," Amaryllis reminded them.

"Is he actually planning to follow through?" Haley was the first to ask.

"That's where I step in," she informed her. "We all know that despite the mask he wears, Draco isn't that terrible of a person. He could never do such a thing."

"So, wait…" Maggie put the pieces together. "You're going to do it for him, aren't you?" she looked to Rye, inwardly hoping that it couldn't possibly be true.

"I made an unbreakable vow with my mother," she opted to finish her tale before responding. "I promised to protect Draco in every way that I could. That means fulfilling his task when the time comes. The Dark Lord would never forgive my brother if he failed," Rye told them, "but I believe he would be somewhat merciful so long as the headmaster still ended up being out of the picture," she put it lightly.

"You do know that he's already dying, right?" Haley said before Maggie could start berating Amaryllis for making such a vow.

"Severus told me," she confirmed. Everyone in the order was aware of that. They all regretted the choice Albus had made by putting on Riddle's old ring, but little could be done to rectify that now. At least they knew about the horcruxes as a result. (Dumbledore had managed to extract Slughorn's memory upon visiting the man just before this year's new term).

"He's the only one who knows of what I'm meant to do," Amaryllis continued on, speaking of the potion's master, "He was there when mother asked for my help."

"Where was this exactly?" Haley wanted to know just where her father had gone.

"The Manor, actually," Rye replied easily. "You and Harry were at the Weasley's already."

As she and Harry went there every last week of August, Haley wasn't at all surprised by this.

"Mother was originally going to ask for Severus' help," Amaryllis admitted, "but when he let her know that it simply wasn't possible for him to, he suggested turning to me. Shortly after this, I was summoned to your place."

"Where you thereafter made the unbreakable vow," Maggie finished for her.

"Why didn't my dad mention any of this to me?' the professor's daughter wondered aloud.

"Because I requested that he keep it to himself," Rye said, albeit guiltily.

"I understand," Haley reassured her. "I only wish you would have come to me sooner."

"Why is that?" she couldn't help but ask.

"I could have helped look after Draco," Haley pointed out.

"I already asked Severus to do that," Rye told her.

"Still," she argued.

"So, what happens now?" Maggie put an end to their bickering.

"I would appreciate it if you could start keeping an eye on my brother," Amaryllis said to Haley.

"Of course," she accepted the request sincerely.

"And all I ask of you is that, when the time comes, you won't think of me any differently," she practically begged this of her two closest friends.

"We promise," Mags wrapped a comforting arm around Rye.

"Where will you go afterwards?" Haley was curious. Obviously she could no longer stay at her flat or even with her aunt Andromeda at this point. She would be in far too much danger.

"A safe house," Amaryllis replied sadly. "Severus is speaking with the Order about this now."

"That's where he went," she now knew. Her father had left about an hour ago without saying where he was headed.

Rye merely nodded.

"Hey," Haley too wrapped an arm around her friend. "It'll be okay," she rested her head on the girl's shoulder.

"How can you say that?" Rye asked doubtfully.

"Because," she spoke with much sorrow laced through her voice, "we've all got to make certain sacrifices if we're ever to win this war."

**Six Months Later**

As expected, Draco was unable to kill the headmaster in the end. He only ever managed to disarm the man, nothing more.

Once Amaryllis reluctantly carried out her brother's task, she immediately set off with Severus to avoid being put in harm's way.

Oliver, who couldn't stand being away from her, (especially in a time like this) also joined the Order and moved into the safe house, for which his girlfriend was eternally grateful. Rye hated being left alone.

Haley kept working underneath her father as Cedric resumed his post interning for professor McGonagall.

Harry secretly planned his journey to go off and find the remaining horcruxes, rather than attend his seventh year at Hogwarts.

Ron and Hermione, of course, intended to tag along as they refused to ever leave his side.

Luna remained oblivious to her boyfriend's intentions, as Harry thought it would be best that she didn't know. He believed it to be for her benefit and honestly thought she would be safer that way.

Ginny and Neville were still going strong. Both would be returning to Hogwarts the following year.

Fred and George, who were also a part of the Order, stayed at their joke shop in the meantime. Being employed was what kept them distracted from the horrible reality every witch and wizard lived in these days.

Severus went on as usual, although finding it more important than ever before to keep both Harry and his daughter safe as Dumbledore was no longer around.

Minerva, as that was true, took over his post and became headmistress, giving Cedric most of her prior responsibilities in regards to Transfiguration.

While many things had changed, one thing stayed the same: love continued conquering all.

**TBC by 4/20/13 … **

**Review, please!**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27: Hermione's Horcrux Hunch

**1997 (After Bill and Fleur's Wedding)**

"-go," she choked out the last bit of what she'd been trying to say back at the Burrow. Looking around it was blatantly clear that they no longer remained there, but rather in the city.

"Harry James Potter!" Haley finally released her brother's hand only so that she could properly begin hitting him repeatedly.

"How. Dare. You. Try. And. Leave. Like. That!" she yelled at him between swats, scared out of her mind. If she hadn't latched onto him at the last minute, he'd be gone, deserting her so that she could spend months worrying over where he'd gone or if he was even still alive.

"You weren't supposed to come along!" Ron cut in, not looking at Haley, oddly enough.

As Hermione coerced Haley into ceasing her attack, the quartet soon found that they weren't alone.

"Fred?" Haley couldn't believe her eyes. "How?" she didn't know what else to say.

"I was only trying to get to you," he told her, "I didn't know Hermione was going to disapparate the lot of us," the redhead appeared to be just as upset as his best mate.

"It wasn't my intention to do so," the brunette defended, "only Harry, Ron, and I were meant to be here."

"None of you should be here," Haley argued, over her initial shock of seeing Fred. "Harry and I should be back at home," she told them, her face heating up, "I thought you were actually going to listen to me," she faced her brother, "but clearly I was wrong to trust you."

He felt terrible. "Haley-"

"Save it," she spat. "For the past several months you've been keeping secrets, going behind my back, and lying straight to my face. I believed you were a better person than that," she shook her head. "I thought we had a better relationship than this."

"We do-" he tried convincing her.

"No, Harry," she felt her anger begin to fade as it was being replaced with an overwhelming sadness. "Obviously, we don't. If we did, you wouldn't be keeping things from me," Haley stated truthfully. "We used to be a team," she went on, "and now I can't even trust you anymore."

"We can't go back," Ron spoke through the tense silence.

"He's right," Hermione told them, "We need to keep moving."

Hesitantly, Haley could only agree.

**The Next Morning**

"Where do you think they went?" George asked Maggie as the couple sat within the flat above Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"To search for the last remaining horcruxes, I assume," she informed him solemnly.

George took a sip from his cup of coffee before slowly setting it back down upon the dining table. "How could they just leave like that?" he wished to know, both worried and incredibly disappointed.

Maggie shifted in her seat across from the twin, her fingers laced together and resting against the wooden surface. "I don't think Haley or Fred meant for any of this to happen," she began, trying to solve this little mystery. "Harry was probably planning to leave all along. Ron and Hermione, of course, wouldn't allow for him to go it alone, so they became a part of this scheme of sorts," the blonde had it now. "Haley tried stopping her brother when she realized what he was trying to do, but only managed to get caught up in the situation, rather than prevent it. The same could be said for Fred," she added lastly.

"I just hope they're safe," George said after a few minutes went by. He understood now, thanks to Maggie, but hardly liked any of it.

"Me too," his fiancé whispered sadly.

George merely reached across the table and gripped her hands tightly with one of his own.

…

"We just carry on like nothing's happened?" Cedric asked Minerva as they approached the castle for another new year.

"It is all we can do," the headmistress informed him, albeit sternly. She simply had much more on her plate at the moment and turned stressed beyond belief as a result.

"How are you handling this?" the former Hufflepuff turned to his left where Severus could be found. Currently, the trio was headed for Hogwarts, nearing the entrance as Cedric spoke.

"Wisely," the potion's master replied easily. "Little will come from worrying, Diggory."

"Which is why we should act," he said, slightly on edge.

"The Order is handling what we cannot at the moment," Minerva reminded him. "We have a duty to our school."

"But-" Cedric went to protest this.

"This is neither the time nor place to discuss such things," Severus silenced the younger man, bringing his attention to the portraits and other staff members occupying the castle they were now in.

"Trust and faith," Minerva placed a comforting hand upon Cedric's shoulder. "Have each in your friends and you will see."

"Do not think me a fool," Severus also advised, "I am well aware of what needs to be done."

The duo then strode off, leaving him alone and to his thoughts.

…

"Do you think the Order will find them?" Amaryllis asked Oliver as they kept on with their cleaning of their new place. It was a safe house located about an hour away from Bill and Fleur's Shell Cottage.

"I really can't say," he confessed. "It's hard enough trying to locate someone who wants to be found," Oliver pointed out.

She sighed, "Nobody is truly safe right now, are they?" Rye thought back to her brother whom was trapped in Malfoy Manor along with their parents. She thought about her beloved Aunt Andromeda and Uncle Ted, both of which she dearly missed, but could not go back to without putting them in danger. Then, the girl thought of Haley and the others who were Merlin knew where.

In response to her question, Oliver could only embrace her lovingly, hoping to soothe the heartache away.

Afterall, lying would inevitably make matters worse.

**January 1998**

Haley and Hermione sat outside the tent, keeping watch that night, while Fred, Harry, and Ron slept inside. They had been on this journey together for a few months now and, so far, only one horcrux had been found and destroyed: the locket.

"I have a theory," the brunette spoke quietly so as to not wake the boys.

"If it's about Ron, I really don't want to hear it," Haley let her know. For the past two hours Hermione had let out all of her mixed feelings about the redhead's return earlier that day. Being the only other girl around, she was the one who had to sit and listen to it all, much to her displeasure. Haley was a lot like her father in that regard. Speaking of emotions made her exceedingly uncomfortable.

"It isn't," Hermione said both truthfully and timidly. Yes, she was annoyed with Haley's tone in regards to how she felt about Ron, but what played through her mind now was far more important.

"Good," she smiled weakly, feeling tired and somewhat sorry for being so snippy. "What is it, then?"

"I've been thinking," the seventeen year old started slowly, unsure of how to say the words upon her tongue's tip.

"About?" Haley kept all of the sarcastic remarks forming at bay.

"Harry," she still felt insecure.

"What about him?"

"I don't know…"

"Just tell me," Haley pressed, more curious now that this conversation had taken a turn towards her brother.

"I think he's a horcrux," Hermione said so quickly that it sounded almost like parseltongue.

"What?" she felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her.

"Think about it," Hermione urged, moving closer to where Haley sat, "the visions, odd similarities, that night your mum and his dad were killed," she gave her all of the pieces, "it makes sense."

"I overheard a conversation once," Haley admitted, not looking at her companion, but rather off into the distance. "It was between my father and the headmaster," she recalled the memory. "I only managed to catch the last bit of it, so I couldn't be sure…"

"Sure of what?" Hermione inquired, "What did you hear?"

"I heard that You-Know-Who must be the one to do it," Haley smartly refrained from saying the Dark Lord's name. "To do what, I wasn't quite certain of at the time," she shook her head, "but I think I know now. I just can't believe he never told me."

"I'm sure Professor Snape had his reasons," Hermione vouched for the man.

Haley looked to her for the first time since this topic had been brought up, "You don't seem surprised," she noted.

"I've been thinking about it a lot recently," Hermione uncharacteristically shrugged her shoulders, appearing defeated.

"I don't want to tell him," Haley blurted out after a minute or so had gone by.

"Why?"

"It isn't the right time. My father must have been waiting for a reason," she put the idea out there, "You said so yourself."

Hermione reluctantly nodded, but still had to ask "Are you sure?"

Not feeling too guilty as Harry had been keeping so many secrets from her lately, Haley confirmed her thought process. "Neither of us will tell him," she decided. "It will be as the headmaster wanted."

"Professor Snape will tell Harry?"

"Exactly."

**TBC by 4/21/13 ...**

**Review, please!**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: The Battle of Hogwarts

**May 1998**

Amaryllis and Tonks were currently battling against Bellatrix and Scabior, while Remus and Kingsley held their own against Fenrir and Dolohov.

"No, you don't understand," Rye heard a familiar voice shout not far from her person. "I'm on your side!" she then heard a large thudding noise as if someone had fallen over.

The eldest Malfoy child followed the sound to see several deatheaters pursuing her one and only brother.

"Draco!" she moved as fast as her feet would carry her, having no choice but to desert her cousin.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Amaryllis petrified one of the three men headed towards them. "Where's your wand?" she turned to Draco quickly, not seeing why he wasn't fighting.

"Potter took it," he told her honestly, keeping his eyes on the two remaining men.

Knowing there was zero time left for more questions; Rye merely shook her head and struck another deatheater down.

"Stay with me," she ordered, taking Draco's hand tightly within her own.

Two plus years worth of resentment seemed to vanish as the boy merely nodded, reciprocating the hold just as strongly.

…

When Lucius Malfoy's wand flew from his pale hand, he turned to his old friend, disbelief etched upon his aristocratic face.

"You dare stand against me?" his eyes narrowed at the man who had ceased his attack on Minerva.

"Had you chosen the right side, I would not," Severus enlightened the foolish pureblood.

"Severus, please," Narcissa pleaded, not wanting to see her husband harmed.

"It is you who has chosen incorrectly," Lucius told the potion's master, ignoring the fact that two wands were currently being directed at him. Minerva clearly didn't see the need to point hers at the other woman.

"I did not wish for it to come to this," Severus spoke truthfully prior to doing what needed to be done. He was very aware that the blonde would only continue trying to hunt down his daughter; whom he deemed a traitor.

"Severus-" Narcissa tried once more, unfortunately, to no avail.

"Avada Kedavra!" he cast the curse swiftly, thereafter watching Lucius fall to the ground; dead.

…

Luna, Ginny, and Neville kept close in the midst of this battle. The youngest girl of the trio knew that she would only be in Harry's way, so she decided to stay with her redheaded best friend.

Making their way over to Dean and Seamus (who appeared to have their hands full) they were momentarily halted.

"Behind you, Luna!" Ginny warned.

Not reacting quickly enough, Neville managed to come to her aid in time and saved Luna from the Cruciatus curse.

"Thank you, Neville," she hugged him appreciatively.

"Don't mention it," he said shakily.

"Come on," Ginny pressed, as they still needed to go and help their fellow classmates.

"Right behind you," Neville spoke for both Luna and himself, soon after following his girlfriend deeper into the fray.

…

Haley ran through the first floor corridor for the last time. It was a lot like her brother's first year: again, she was chasing after the boy, fearing for his life.

"Harry!" she screamed upon noticing a red stream of light heading his way.

Looking in the direction his sister had pointed him to; Harry was successfully able to deflect the curse.

Making their way down to the entrance hall, he also managed to save Hermione from an undesired fate by keeping her from turning a corner too quickly.

"To your left!" Maggie called out from across the courtyard the quartet had just stepped onto.

Ron was the first to see the giant spiders headed their way.

"Reducto!" Haley and Hermione acted quickly, casting the acromantula away.

Once the path had been cleared, the first girl made quickly her way towards Maggie.

"Are you okay?" Haley asked just seconds before throwing her arms about the blonde.

"I'm fine," her oldest friend assured, returning the embrace fiercely. "Any luck?" she asked, simultaneously peering about for any oncoming attackers.

"Just two more to go," Haley told her, referring to the number of horcruxes left.

"Brilliant," Maggie smiled truly for the first time in months and then watched as the other girl set off after Harry.

"Fred!" the shouted name stopped Haley in her tracks. As Harry, Ron, and Hermione continued their journey to the boathouse, she retreated back into the courtyard.

Frantically looking around, she finally set eyes on the boy she'd grown to love.

Haley tried running to him, only to find herself rooted in place as she watched Fred die at the hands of Amycus Carrow.

Shell-shocked, yet filled with fury, she blindly set off after the deatheater; revenge on the forefront her mind.

"Expelliarmus!" a female voice called out, sending Haley's wand flying from her hand.

Coming to her brother's aid, Alecto diverted the duel to come. "I don't think so, little girl," she smirked.

"No!" Maggie saw the two siblings point their wands at Haley. She grabbed onto George (who also had wanted nothing more than to avenge Fred) and rushed over.

"Stupefy!" she knocked Alecto down, preventing her from harming anyone.

Enraged by what had happened to his sister, Amycus did the one thing he knew would affect Maggie the most. Rather than kill the former Ravenclaw, he aimed his wand at the person she seemed to keen on saving, and cast his favorite spell.

**One Hour Later**

After the conversation between Albus and Severus had been reiterated to him, Harry knew what needed to be done.

So, while everyone else had entered the Great Hall to grieve, (a place he chose to not enter for he didn't wish to see who hadn't survived) the boy who lived made his way into the forbidden forest.

Crossing the courtyard, Harry couldn't help but to ask the question that had been on his mind since he entered the boathouse earlier.

"Have you seen her?" he turned to the man who had taken care of him for so many years.

Severus shook his head, his obsidian eyes more haunted than they had ever been. He hadn't desired to tell Harry of his fate…and he did not want to think about where his daughter may or may not be.

"I should go alone from here," Harry said once the pair reached Hagrid's hut.

"No," the man refused him. "I shall walk with you until the end."

"Severus-"

"You cannot convince me otherwise," he spoke sternly, yet softly. The potion's master had lost so much throughout his life; he simply did not care about whatever consequences would come his way when he faced his old master for the final time.

Harry sighed in defeat, but understood just the same. If the roles had been reversed, he wouldn't have done any differently.

Knowing this, the duo carried on side by side.

"I'm ready to die," Harry's thoughts were voiced aloud as he took out the golden snitch Albus had gifted him.

Severus merely eyed the object curiously and watched as a tiny stone emerged from it.

"That is-"

"The resurrection stone," Harry finished, not as taken aback by its presence. He placed the Hallow into the palm of his hand and closed his eyes. Moments later, Lily, Sirius, James, and Haley could be found standing before both him and Severus.

"Mum," Harry rushed to the woman who extended her arm for him, not taking notice to his sister just yet.

When his hand went through hers, his heart sank.

"Lily," Severus too had not seen Haley at this point.

"Sev," she grinned warmly. "Thank you for watching over Harry," she carried on kindly, meaning every word, "and I'm sorry for not telling you about our daughter. It was wrong of me. I am glad that you managed to find her and I promise to continue caring for her now."

"Lily, I-" he then remembered the last of her sentence.

"Hi, dad," Haley waved, catching both his and Harry's attention.

Severus nearly fell to his knees.

"Haley…" Harry choked out, his eyes rapidly filling with unshed tears.

"I'm fine," she reassured first and foremost. "Don't be upset for me, Harry," Haley smiled sadly at her brother. "I've got Fred over here with me," she laughed lightly, "Funny how it took death to get us together."

Harry barely forced out a chuckle at that.

"Lockhart is here, as well," Haley surprisingly didn't seem disgusted by that. "He forgave me for what happened in the Chamber and showed me how important it is to let old resentments go," she looked at Lily (the woman who she couldn't forgive for the longest time as she hadn't told Severus about her existence). "He's not so terrible once you get to…" Haley paused and corrected herself, "Well, he's an okay person."

Sirius let out a laugh at that, unable to contain himself.

"And I'm with mum," she carried on, turning to Severus. "I see now what you've been saying, dad," Haley told him, a knowing look upon her face. "She really is lovely."

The man's expression lightened slightly at his child's comment.

"I also see now what Lily has been saying," James spoke up for the first time, facing Severus, "you are an honorable man," he complimented his past rival.

Severus nodded his head in acknowledgement, no longer holding such an intense grudge against the eldest Potter.

"Your daughter isn't too bad, either," Sirius said in a joking manner.

"Shame I can't say the same for you," Haley couldn't help but to retort, a smirk in place.

"She is so much like you, Sev," Lily told him, "You should be proud," she said, not at all sarcastically.

"I am," he smiled, his expression still disheartened by the loss of said girl.

"Does it hurt?" Harry suddenly questioned, standing before Sirius. "Dying," he clarified.

"Quicker and easier than falling asleep," his godfather promised, comforting the boy more than he knew.

"You're nearly there, son," James' eyes shined with pride and admiration.

"You've been so brave," Lily shared her husband's feelings.

Harry appreciated their words, but couldn't shake the guilt weighing upon his shoulders.

"I never wanted any of you to die for me," he gazed at the quartet. "Haley-"

"Love, Harry," she interrupted him. "We all sacrificed ourselves for love," Haley knew exactly how to make him feel better, as she'd had much practice over the years. "Mum and James did their jobs by protecting you, as did Sirius," she refreshed his clouded memory, "Had the situation gone differently, you can't say you wouldn't have done the same," Haley pointed out before finishing, "And I also did the right thing by trying to avenge Fred. None of us died in vein."

Harry immediately felt more at ease, knowing she was being honest.

"You must let him continue this journey on his own," Lily spoke to Severus. "Let us take it from here," she pleaded, not wanting him to join Haley and herself just yet.

Recognizing that there was no point in arguing, he reluctantly agreed to retreat back into the castle.

"I love you," Haley said to both her father and brother. "Both of you," she smiled lovingly at the two.

"We love you too," Harry spoke for them. "So much," he said the words sincerely.

"Go on," she urged nicely, "it's time to finish what we started."

He smiled at her before turning to face his mum once more, "Stay with me?" he asked Lily.

"Always," she vowed.

"Until the end," his father swore, as well.

It was then that Harry welcomed death like an old friend.

**TBC by tomorrow if you review!**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Epilogue

**Nineteen Years Later**

From above, Haley and Fred watched as their loved ones approached the Hogwarts Express.

"I never thought they would actually end up together," he spoke of Ron and Hermione who were leading their children, Rose and Hugo, into the station.

"Why's that?" Haley continued gazing at the scene below, rather than face the man whose arm was currently wrapped around her shoulders.

"They bickered constantly, remember?"

"They still do," she smiled as the couple fought over Ron not being honest in regards to his driving test. "Like Maggie and George once did," Haley enlightened him.

Fred looked on as his twin too entered King's Cross with his family of five.

"Oh, yeah," he recalled as Maggie took hold of her sons' hands. She and George ended up having two sets of male twins and, lastly, a daughter. One of the boys, much to his pleasure, had been named Fred.

"Amaryllis seems happy," Haley directed his attention to the blonde who stood with her family just in front of the train.

Rye eventually married Oliver and had three beautiful redheaded daughters: Narcissa, Andromeda, and Nymphadora. The last of which had been named after her cousin who was also happily married, to Remus, with a family of her own.

Draco, her brother, wedded Astoria Greengrass who bore him a son whose appearance reflected his own: Scorpius Lucius.

"There's Cedric," Fred had her look just to the left of the Malfoy clan.

Haley shifted her eyes to see the former Hufflepuff guiding his own son through the magical barrier of platform 9 ¾.

He, as she had always hoped, ultimately married Cho and had two children: a boy named Ryan and a girl, (who took Haley's newest middle name, per Cedric's request) Eileen.

Maggie had given her only daughter the oldest middle name of her late best friend by naming her Jane.

"Over there is Percy and Audrey," Haley pointed Fred to where his brother stood at the entrance to the station.

"Molly and Lucy are growing fast," he commented, referring to Percy's daughters.

"They really are," Haley couldn't help but to agree. "Much like Frank and Alice," she said, speaking about Ginny and Neville's children who already boarded the Express.

"Hey," Fred gave her shoulders a tighter squeeze, "Harry's here," he watched as said man kindly helped his wife get out of the car.

Haley also noticed this sweet gesture and smiled because of it. She then looked on as another man exited the vehicle, causing her smile to widen greatly.

"Dad," she whispered, resting her head upon Fred's own shoulder, feeling incredibly satisfied.

"Do you find it odd that only one of Harry's children inherited his black hair?" he inquired, thinking the fact to be strange as the darker colors tended to be most dominant.

"A bit," Haley confessed, "but Luna's blonde color suits the others well."

It was true. Their two eldest children (James Sirius and Albus Severus) were stunning with her ice blonde hair and Harry's emerald eyes. The youngest (Haley Lily), however, was just as beautiful with her raven colored hair and Luna's sky blue eyes.

"Do you think they can feel us? I mean, we watch them do this every year," Fred asked, genuinely curious.

"It's possible," Haley thought about it, "Sirius told me that the one's we love never truly leave us," she smiled, not believing that she was actually quoting the man. "He said that you can always find them," Haley looked to Fred and placed her hand over his heart, "in here."

Fred chuckled, "I can't believe Harry never told me that he was a Marauder."

"At least you know now," Haley also laughed.

"Still," he shook his head, smiling nonetheless. "I don't see why-"

Fred never got to finish his sentence…not that he minded.

Haley had interrupted him with a kiss.

Everyone had their happy ending.

**Please let me know what you thought of the story and its ending!**

**I hope you enjoyed it :)**

**- The Little Anonymous Author**


End file.
